Hidden Love
by DarkGoldenEyedAngel
Summary: Bella is a new student at an allgirls school w/ R&A. The boys go to an allboys school. E&B start a relationship but just as it gets serious a scandal hits both schools. They need to find a way to see each other but how? full summary inside. all human. BxE
1. Ch 1 Arrival

**A/N: This is my second fanfic and I hope you like it. This idea has been stuck in the back of head for the past two weeks so I decided to write it.**

**Soundtrack- _Accidentally in Love _by Counting Crows (Look for A/N to start song) **

**Here's the story. **

**Full Summary of _Hidden Love:_**

_Bella is the new girl at Meyer Academy for Young Women, an all-girls boarding school in New York. When she arrives, she meets Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, her roommates. Later she meets Rosalie's brother and Alice's boyfriend, Jasper , and Alice's brothers Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, and Edward. Bella instantly feels a connection between Edward and herself. What she doesn't know is that Edward feels the same thing. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper attend Meyer Academy's brother school, the Cullen Academy for Boys. Edward and Bella begin a relationship. Their relationship is just starting to get serious when a scandal hits both schools. Both deans of the schools have now made rules prohibiting the boys and girls from seeing each other in an attempt to keep another scandal from occurring. Bella and her friends are desperate to find a way to see each other but can't find a way around the rules. Until one day, when Bella finds a key and a note in the basement of her dorm building. The note told her that the key opened a secret door that leads to a tunnel system that joins both the boy's dorm and the girl's dorm, but to find the door they must solve the riddles that will lead to the door. Bella goes to tell her friends and love about the note. Will they solve the riddles? Will they ever find the secret door? Will their love survive? All Human. AU. ExB. AxJ. EmxR._

**Actual Story**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**(Bella's POV)**

"Are you sure about this, Bella? You could always live with Renee," asked Charlie as we pulled into Meyer Academy for Young Women's parking lot.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be fine. You have your business trips and I don't want to be another burden that Mom has to deal with. Like I said, I'll be fine," I said to my dad.

"Okay, if your sure," he sighed. "Where's the main office building?"

"Over there," I said pointing in the direction of the large building with ivy-covered walls.

He pulled up to the main office where I got out of the car to get registered.

I walked into the main office where a small woman was sitting at a desk covered in papers.

"Excuse me. I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here," I said quietly to the woman.

"Well, welcome to Meyer Academy. Let me get your paperwork." She shuffled through one of the many piles of papers on her desk until she found what she was looking for. "Here you go, dear. This is your schedule, rooming assignment, and a slip for all your teachers to sign. Just bring that back to me after classes tomorrow."

"Thank you," I said as I turned to walk back out to the car.

"I need to go to Meyer Hall," I said, looking at the map of the campus that was attached to the back of my schedule.

Charlie drove to my dorm where I got out, gathered my belongings and gave Charlie a hug.

"Bye, Dad. I'll call when I get settled," I said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, Bells. I'll see you during the holidays, I guess," he said.

"I guess so, I'll call Mom as well. You know how she worries," I laughed quietly. Charlie laughed too.

"Bye, Bells," he said as he got into the car. He waved as he pulled out of the parking lot. I waved until I couldn't see him anymore.

I took a deep breath as I turned around to walk into my dorm building. The building itself was beautiful. It was an upperclassmen dorm and the most extravagant. The exterior was ivy-covered like all of the buildings on campus but the interior was completely different. It was modern and chic. The black leather couches and chairs I the common room contrasted well with the white plush carpet and the stark white walls.

I walked to the elevator with many pairs of eyes on me. I pushed the button for the eleventh floor where my room was located.

When I got to my floor, I walked out of the elevator to my room. On the door was a white board with the names Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Isabella Swan. I put the key in the door and opened the door to find the largest dorm room I had ever seen.

To the left of the door was the kitchen area and next to that was a door. I guessed it was a bedroom because it had the name "Rosalie Hale" on it. To the right of the door was another bedroom with the name "Alice Cullen" on it. The common area was the first thing you saw when you walked into the room. The far wall was completely made of glass and overlooked the campus. Past the common area was another door that had my name on it. I walked to the door and opened it and was once again amazed. It was twice the size of my room back home. I went inside to put away my stuff. After I had finished unpacking, I heard two people laughing as they walked through the door.

I thought about just hiding in my room until they left but I didn't know if they were leaving at all so I left my room.

I walked into the common area where two of the most beautiful people I had ever seen were sitting down on one of the couches. The first was small and pixie-like with short black hair that was spiked in every direction. The other looked like a model. She was tall was shiny blond hair that flowed past her shoulders.

They both looked up at me and stopped talking. The small one was the first to regain her composure.

"Hi, you must be Isabella Swan. I'm Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale. I guess your our new roommate."

"I guess so and please call me Bella," I said as I looked at the floor.

"Hey, let's go to dinner somewhere. I'll call the boys. Bella, you can come too. You need to meet some of the boys around here. This all-girl school thing gets old very fast," Alice said in her soprano voice.

"I have to admit that she's right," Rosalie said with a laugh.

"Okay. I'm done unpacking," I said, nodding towards my room.

"Great. I'll call the boys," Alice said as she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, hon. Let's go to dinner. Yes, bring Emmett and Edward. We're bringing our new roommate. How 'bout Italian? Okay. Love you. Bye," Alice said quickly into the phone.

"They're coming to pick us up in a few minutes. We need to get ready," she said, walking into her room and pulling some clothes out of her closet. She walked back out of the room and threw the clothes at me. "Wear those. They'll look good on you."

"Okay," I said, slightly confused.

I went to go put the clothes on and after I came out of my room, Alice and Rosalie sat me down in a chair and did my make-up and hair. When they were done my hair was in loose curls and my make-up was natural but nice. Rosalie and Alice were already ready.

Alice's phone buzzed and she went to go answer it. "They're outside. They'll be up in a minute," she said after she hung up.

After a minute, there was a knock on the door. Alice danced over to the door to answer it. When she opened it, three of the most perfect boys were standing behind it. The first one was tall with a lean figure and shaggy blond hair. The next one was huge with dark curly hair and enormous muscles. **(Start song now) **The last one pretty much resembled a Greek god to me. He was tall with messy bronze hair, perfectly smooth skin, and brilliant emerald green eyes.

"Hey, hon," Alice said as she kissed the blond on the cheek.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend, and these are my brothers Emmett, the doof, and Edward, the smart one," Alice said with a smirk in her brothers' direction.

"I resent that and I'm smart too. Just not as smart as Edward," Emmett, the big one, said.

"Don't insult my man, even if it true," Rosalie said as she gave Emmett a peck on the lips.

"Yeah, don't insult her man," Emmett echoed with a grin.

"You really must ignore them," I heard someone say in a velvety voice behind me. I spun around to see Edward behind me. He gave me a crooked smile that melted my heart. "They really do know how to behave but it doesn't always show."

"Oh, I'm sure they do," I said with a small laugh.

"I guess your stuck with me today," he said with a grin.

I smiled back, "I don't mind. I think I can handle the smart one."

He laughed, "Oh, can you? We'll see about that."

I just laughed as we left and went down to the car. When we got downstairs I stopped in awe. In front of me was the biggest Jeep I had ever seen in my life.

"Are we riding in that?" I asked in an awed voice.

Edward laughed, "Yes. It's Emmett's."

Emmett had overheard us, "Hey what can I say? I like big things."

We all had to laugh at this. I had a feeling that I was going to be good friends with these people and I had only met them a few minutes ago. Especially Edward. I felt like there was an immediate connection between us.

We got into the Jeep; Emmett and Rosalie in the front and Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I in the back. We all talked about different things until we got to the restaurant.

When we got there, we were immediately seated which was amazing considering the fact that the place was already packed.

"How did we get in so fast?" I asked Edward quietly.

He chucked quietly, "We're kind of well-known around here. We come here almost every week. It's Alice's favorite. And our families happen to be the local celebrities around here. I personally don't like it. My family founded the boys' school in 1901 and Rosalie and Jasper's family founded the girls' school in 1918. The fame has past down from generation to generation."

"Oh. Well I guess hanging out with you guys has its benefits," I said with a grin.

Edward laughed, "Yeah, I guess it does."

After this our waiter came came to serve us. All throughout dinner I was thinking about how fast I had connected with these people, especially Edward. I was usually considered the loner but apparently that wouldn't be the case this time.

**(Edward's POV)**

I was with Emmett in Jasper's room laughing at Emmett because he never knew when he was being insulted or not when Jasper's phone start play _My Girl_.

That just made us laugh harder than before. My best friend was in a serious relationship with my little sister. I found it a little weird but they were happy so I was okay with it.

"Shut up you two," Jasper said as he went to go answer his phone.

"Hey, baby. Okay. Do I need to bring your doofus brothers? That's fine. Yes, sweetie, Italian's fine. Love you too. Bye," he said into the phone.

Emmett and I were still laughing. "Oh would you two shut up? We have to meet the girls for dinner and they're bringing their new roommate, so get off your butts so we can leave."

"Well if it makes your 'sweetie' happy, then we'll get up," Emmett snickered.

"Well, my 'sweetie' is your little sister and could easily kick your butt," Jasper shot back.

"He's got a point there," I said to Emmett.

We all walked down to Emmett's Jeep, it's the biggest, and drove to Meyer Academy. When we got there we took our time going up because we know that the girls would probably still be getting ready. Jasper called Alice to tell her we were outside though.

When we finally reached their dorm room, Jasper knocked on the door and Alice answered it.

"Hey, hon," Alice said to Jasper as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey," he said back.

**(Start song now) **Then she turned back to her room where I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. She had long shiny brunette hair that was loosely curled on the ends and skin that glowed in the light.

"Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend, and these are my brothers Emmett, the doof, and Edward, the smart one," I heard Alice say. She always introduced us like that way to her friends so I was used to it.

"I resent that and I'm smart too. Just not as smart as Edward," Emmett said.

"Don't insult my man, even if it true," Rosalie said as she gave Emmett a kiss.

"Yeah, don't insult her man," Emmett echoed.

As they were having their little conversation, I slipped into the room behind Bella.

"You really must ignore them," I said behind her in my velvet-like voice that makes girls melt for me. I'm not what you would call a playboy because I could easily get girls but I chose not to. I've never really found a girl that really made me happy. I've dated before but it's not my favorite thing to do. But I might have to make an exception for this girl. I just had a good feeling about her.

When she heard me she jumped and spun around. I gave her my apparently "famous" smile to calm her. "They really do know how to behave but it doesn't always show."

She smiled and giggled once. Her laugh sounded like music to my ears. "Oh, I'm sure they do," she said.

I smiled again, "I guess your stuck with me today."

She smiled and said, "I don't mind. I think I can handle the smart one."

I laughed, "Oh can you? We'll see about that."

She laughed her musical laugh again as we left. When we got to the Jeep she stopped and stared. "Are we riding in that?" she asked.

I laughed at this, "Yes. It's Emmett's."

Emmett had apparently overheard us and said, "Hey, what can I say? I like big things."

We all laughed at him as we got into the Jeep and headed towards the restaurant. I was sitting next to Bella, which I didn't mind. On the way there, we talked about random things.

When we finally got there, we were immediately seated as always. Bella looked confused, "How did we get in so fast?"

I chuckled quietly, "We're kind of well-known around here. We come here almost every week. It's Alice's favorite. And our families happen to be the local celebrities around here. I personally don't like it. My family founded the boys' school in 1901 and Rosalie and Jasper's family founded the girls' school in 1918. The fame has past down from generation to generation."

She smiled, "Oh. Well I guess hanging with you guys has its benefits."

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess it does."

All throughout dinner I was wondering why I had just connected with Bella. I guess it was just something about her. I was usually the loner when it came to certain things but I guess that just wasn't the case this time.

**A/N: Well, there you go. Tell me what you think. I need to know if I should continue writing this story. REVIEW!**

**If you've read my other story then you will know what I'm going to say next but if you ****haven't then go read it and review that one too. But I'm going to tell you anyway. Being a crazed Cullen lover doesn't make you a complete psycho, it just means that you like them... a lot. :D**


	2. Ch 2 Spilling

**A/N: Howdy y'all. I'm back! Hope you like this next chapter. Let me know what you think. K? -glares around at people who look like they aren't going to review- Good. On with the story.**

**Soundtrack- _Dirty Little Secret _by The All-American Rejects**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters but if one of those Cullen boys comes up for grabs, he is so mine.**

**Chapter 2: SPILLING**

**(Bella's POV)**

When we got back to the dorm, I was feeling ecstatic. Just before the boys left, Edward said to me, "I enjoyed tonight. Maybe we could do it again sometime." Then he reached down, took my hand, and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

I just about fainted. _Whoa, Bella. Slow down. You just met this guy. _But I couldn't help but be excited. This amazingly gorgeous and sweet guy was actually acting like he liked me. Back home, before I moved here, no one would even look at me twice, let alone like me.

Apparently I had a huge goofy grin on my face after the boys left.

"What are you grinning for?" Alice asked with a giggle.

"Oh, no reason," I said, still grinning.

"Oh yes there is a reason and you better tell me," she said as she dragged me towards the couch. Rosalie came to sit next to us.

I had a feeling that I wouldn't be allowed to leave until I told them, so I gave in.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Rosalie grinned and said, "I swear."

Alice bounced happily, "Pinky swear. Now spill!"

I took a deep breath and started talking. "Okay, if you must know, I was smiling because... because I think that I might like your brother." I said the last part quickly.

"What? I didn't catch that last part," Alice said.

"I said, that I might like your brother," I said, exasperated.

"Emmett?" Alice asked, shocked.

"Oh gosh, no! His girlfriend is sitting right next to you," I exclaimed, my face growing red.

"She means Edward, you crazy pixie," Rosalie said with a grin.

"Oh. That makes more sense," Alice said. "But oh my gosh! Seriously? That's awesome! I can't wait to tell --."

I cut her off, "You promised not to tell anyone."

"Oh fine," she huffed. "But why not? I could help you get him. I know everything about him."

"Well, I would hope so considering the fact that you've lived with him your whole life," Rosalie said with a laugh.

"Well, I don't know him as well as you two do and that's what I want to do. But I want to do it on my own." I groaned, "I just met him and he's got my acting like some lovesick puppy but I couldn't help but feel a connection, you know what I mean? A spark?"

"Yeah, we know what you're talking about," Rosalie said with a twinkle in her eye.

With that we all said goodnight to each other and went off to our own rooms. When I got there, I sat down on the bed and started to think about Edward and this crazy effect that he had on me. I didn't know why someone I had met four hours ago could have such an effect on me but he did and I liked it. This was going to be interesting but I knew one thing for certain. I would make Edward Cullen fall in love with me if it was the last thing I did and I had a strange feeling that if I didn't then I would never be whole again.

**(Edward's POV)**

The first thing I remember that happened after getting back from the dinner with the girls was being tackled by my older brother and my best friend.

"Hey, what was that for?" I yelled at them. Emmett was still on top of me and he was heavy but Jasper had climbed off making the load a little lighter.

"You should know," Jasper said with a grin.

"Well, I don't, so get off of me, you idiot," I said to Emmett.

"I will when you explain to us why you decided tonight would be a good night to switch between the usual 'I-think-that-I'll-keep-to-myself' Edward, to the, as the girls would say, 'Prince Charming' Edward," Emmett said with a smirk.

"And you have to tell us why you were grinning like a complete fool," Jasper added.

I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to get up for awhile if I didn't tell them and, besides Emmett was sitting on my arm and it was starting to go numb.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Just get off of me. I can't feel my right arm," I said trying to move from under Emmett.

"Ha," Emmett said turning to Jasper. "I told you sitting on him would get him to talk. Now hand it over."

"Fine," Jasper muttered as he handed Emmett fifteen dollars.

As Jasper was giving Emmett the money, I tried to slide past them to get to my room but Jasper just had to see me.

Emmett ran over and tackled me again, "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, little bro. You have something to tell us, remember?"

"Oh fine," I sighed as I walked over to the couch. Emmett and Jasper followed me and sat down.

"Now talk," Emmett said. "What was with the 'friendliness' towards Bella tonight?" He smirked at me.

"Well, if you must know, the reason I was being 'friendly,' as you so kindly put it, to Bella was because... well, I don't know why. I just felt something, you know? I've never felt a connection like this with another person, let alone a girl."

"Oh," Emmett sighed. "It looks like our little Eddie has a crush on the new girl. Jasper, isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" he said as both of them cracked up.

"Shut up you two. It's not funny and if you tell anyone about this then one or two of your little secrets might just slip the next time we're with the girls. For example, Emmett, how about the time I found you in your closet reading the oh-so-lovely novel, _Invasion of the Boy Snatchers _**(Book 4 in the Clique Series by Lisi Harrison. I don't own this novel either.)**. If I remember correctly, I think I heard you saying, 'No, Claire, don't let her steal your man. Fight for him. Don't lose Cam, don't do it, I say.'" I said with a smirk.

Emmett froze, "Don't you dare tell anyone about that or I will thoroughly kick your butt." I just continued to smile.

Jasper was rolling on the floor laughing. "I... can't... believe that... you read... chick lit," he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Or Jasper, how about the time I caught you singing into your hairbrush to a Celine Dion song," I said slyly.

Jasper immediately stopped laughing, "If you ever tell anyone that, I will gladly join Emmett in kicking your butt."

But it was Emmett's turn to fall on the ground laughing. "You... singing... hairbrush... Celine Dion." He was laughing so hard that he couldn't even form a full sentence.

"So are we in agreement? You don't tell anyone about me liking Bella and I don't tell anyone about your 'not-so-manly' moments."

"Yeah," Emmett and Jasper grunted as they both headed off to their rooms. I also left to go to my room. On the way I was thinking about Bella and the spark that I felt when I kissed her hand tonight. _But_, I thought to myself, _I just met her. How could I feel something with someone I just met four hours ago_. This was going to be interesting but there was one thing I was certain. I would make Isabella Swan fall in love with me if it was the last thing I did because I had a feeling that I couldn't be whole without her.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Hope you liked it. I'm sorry that it's short. Please review. I won't update until I get at least 15 reviews for this chapter so if you want more then you better review like your life depends on it.**

**I need some ideas about the scandal that is supposed to happen in this story. If you have any ideas, review and tell me. Please and thank you. :)**

**There is a link on my profile for the song that Jasper sings if your interested.**

**Being a crazed Cullen lover doesn't make you a complete psycho, it just means that you like them... a lot. :D**

**Until I get at least 15 reviews,**

**Kitty/ Cat/ Whatever your creative minds can come up with to call me (Ha ha. I crack myself up. Ha ha.) **


	3. Ch 3 Catching The Girl Phase 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Yay! I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted but I'll get over it. Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

**Soundtrack- _First Time _by Lifehouse**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Never have, probably never will! That thought depresses me! -sob-**

**Chapter 3: CATCHING THE GIRL PHASE 1**

**(Edward's POV)**

I woke up the next day in a fog. I didn't get much sleep the night before because Bella was constantly drifting through my mind. Her long, shiny mahogany hair. Her deep and thoughtful brown eyes. Her full luscious lips.

I shook my head trying to clear it as I walked out of my room.

Emmett and Jasper were already ready, sitting on the couch, talking.

"Whoa, man. You look half dead," Emmett said with a smirk.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"You might want to get ready. The beginning of the year ceremony starts in 45 minutes," Jasper pointed out.

"K," I grunted as I headed off to the bathroom.

I took a hot shower to help clear my head.

What was wrong with me. I met this girl only last might and now she's the only thing I can think about.

That's we I decided to come up with a plan to make her mine.

Well, I knew that I would see her at the beginning of the year ceremony. Since our schools were brother and sister schools, the ceremony is mixed. That's where I would start.

If we didn't have to wear uniforms, I would have worn something that showed off my muscles. I'm not trying to be vain but I really want this girl. But unfortunately we did. Long khaki pants with a navy blue blazer with a crimson tie over a white shirt and dress shoes **(pic on profile)**. We all ended up looking like a bunch of preppy school boys but that's what you get for going to an all-boys prep school.

Most of the boys tend to add their own personal touch to the uniform. I happened to be one of those boys. I wear everything but the blazer. That thing is freakishly hot even during the winter. I put on the white dress shirt and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and put the tie on loosely. Every time I put that tie on, it suffocates me. I slid into my khakis and shoes, grabbed my blazer and walked out to the main room.

"You guys ready?" I asked Emmett and Jasper.

"Yeah, let's go," Jasper said, picking up his school bag.

I picked mine up and walked out the door to the elevator. On the way down to the lobby of our dorm building, I was thinking about how I should approach Bella. I decided on the "Prince Charming" approach, as Emmett so nicely put it last night.

We walked over to the assembly hall being, as always, stared at by the crowds of girls. We've all learned to ignore the staring. It happens everyday. We took our usual seats in the back of the hall next to the girls.

"Hey, baby," Emmett said as he wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist.

"Hey to you too," she giggled as she gave Emmett a kiss.

"PDA! PDA!" we heard someone shout from behind us.

"Shut it, Newton," Emmett said as he glared at Mike Newton and gave Rosalie a kiss on the cheek.

"But it clearly states in the Cullen Academy student handbook in section one, subsection three, paragraph seven..." We all rolled our eyes and groaned as Mike Newton started to ramble on about the student handbook. Again.

"_I said_ shut it, Newton, before I shut it for you," Emmett threatened as he pulled his arms from around Rosalie and started to crack his knuckles in a menacing way. Mike looked positively frightened and ran to his seat at the front of the hall.

"I swear that kid has a death wish," Emmett grumbled as we all laughed.

After this little incident was over, I looked around for Bella. I spotted her next to Alice, who was sitting next to Jasper, who was whispering in Alice's ear, making her giggle.

Bella was looking amazing today in her school colors of crimson and gold. Her long mahogany hair flowed down her back in loose curls and her brown twinkled with, what I thought was, mischief. That just made me want her more.

I put on my famous crooked smile and walked over to Bella.

"Hello, Bella," I said. "Is this seat taken?" I asked pointing to seat next to her.

"N-no. You can sit there." I smiled inwardly at the fact that she stuttered. It indicated that I had some type of effect on her.

"So, what classes are you taking this year?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Uh, um, I'm taking pre-calculus, zoology, U.S. History, English lit, and music III with Mr. Sharp."

"Well, what a consequence. I have Mr. Sharp for music III. What period?" I asked. On the outside I appeared calm but on the inside I was bouncing around like Alice when she gets to go shopping. This gave me another chance to talk to Bella. Music and art are the only co-ed classes between the schools. It's has to do with something along the lines of "the students should have a well-rounded experience in the world of the arts" but right now I was very thankful for the person who said that.

"Fifth. I guess I'll see you there," she said.

_Wait a second! _Did she just wink at me or am I imagining things?

As I was pondering this, the deans of both schools, Dean Anderson and Dean Knox, appeared at the front of the hall and started the ceremony.

The beginning of the year ceremony was always boring and long. I've heard the exact same thing for three years straight now but I forced myself to stay awake as the deans droned on about the schools traditions.

I was looking around, trying not to fall asleep, and saw Emmett dozing off. Rosalie hit him in the ribs with her elbow. He shot up and yelled, "The square root of 9604 is 98." Everyone in the hall turned around and stared at him. Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I were trying not to laugh but it wasn't exactly working very well. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Dean Anderson glared at Emmett, "Thank you, Mr. Cullen, for that tidbit of knowledge. Now please take your seat."

"My apologies, Dean Anderson. I did not mean to interrupt your lovely speech. Please forgive me," Emmett said with mock sincerity.

We were about to lose it now. Emmett always had a way of charming his way out trouble. Dean Anderson nodded and continued with his speech.

The rest of the ceremony went on without any further interruption. Before everyone split up to go to classes, I slipped Bella a note.

_Bella,_

_Like I said last night, I enjoyed it. I hope you did as well. I was hoping we could talk sometime. If you would like to talk, just call or text me. I have my phone with me at all times. My number is (107) 620-1901._

_Edward_

_P.S. You look ravishing today, by the way._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

My morning classes dragged by as each teacher droned on about the class and its objectives for the year. Almost every boy in the each class was asleep in at least five minutes.

In my last class before lunch, I got a text message from Bella. My face lit up as I read it.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**12:34 p.m.**

_Thank you for the compliment. You didn't look half bad yourself. ;) Anyway, Alice wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go off campus for lunch with us._

I smiled and quickly typed my reply.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**12:36 p.m.**

_Your welcome and thank you. Yes, I would gladly go to lunch as long as your there. ;)_

I hit send and waited for her reply. When the message came through though, my phone vibrated loudly.

"Mr. Cullen. Is that a cell phone I hear?" Mrs. Brown, my U.S. History teacher, asked.

"Yes, ma'am but it wasn't mine. I believe it was Mr. Newton's," I said pulling out the charm. Emmett wasn't the only Cullen who could charm his way out of detention and Newton was annoying the hell out of me. Mrs. Brown turned directly to Newton and said, "Detention, Mr. Newton, three o'clock."

"B-but it wasn't my phone. It was Edward's," Mike whined.

"No buts, Micheal," Mrs. Brown said, finality in her voice.

Newton leaned mack in his chair and started to pout. I chuckled quietly. _Newton can be such a girl sometimes_, I thought to myself as I looked back at Bella's message.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**12:39 p.m.**

_Well of course I'll be there. Where else could I go?_

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**12:43 p.m.**

_Well... you and I could go somewhere a little more private if you would like. ;)_

I typed and then pushed send again. Then my phone buzzed again.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**12:45 p.m.**

_Ha, ha, very funny. Not that I would mind or anything ;) but Alice would kill us. Seriously. I've known her for no less that a day and she's already driving me insane._

I laughed to myself.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**12:47 p.m.**

_Try living with her, oh wait, you do. Ha, ha. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist._

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**12:49 p.m.**

_Mmhmm, sure, sure. I'll see you at lunch. ;) Bye bye._

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**12: 51 p.m.**

_Ha, ha. I'll see you there. Bye._

I typed my goodbye before I put my phone away.

I sighed. I was falling hard for this girl and I've known her for less than twenty-four hours.

The class ended and I headed over to my dorm building, where I saw Emmett and Jasper waiting by the Jeep.

"Ready?" Emmett asked as he and Jasper climbed into the Jeep.

"Yeah, let's go," I said as I climbed in and threw my school bag in the back next to me.

"I heard Newton got detention last period," Emmett said with a laugh. If you haven't noticed, nobody really likes Mike Newton.

"Yeah," I laughed with him. "I gave it to him."

"Awesome, bro! How?" Emmett boomed.

"Well, my phone vibrated against the desk when Bella sent me a message and --."

"Whoa, wait a second. _Bella_ sent _you_ a message?," Emmett asked. I nodded. "Well, aren't you two moving along nicely," Emmett asked approvingly. "Continue, please."

"_Anyway_, as I was saying, after my phone went off Mrs. Brown asked if I had had my phone out and I politely said no but I think Newton does and she immediately gave him detention. Then he started to pout like a five-year-old. It works every time," I laughed as I pounded fists with Emmett and Jasper as they laughed with me.

"Well, you did learn from the master," Emmett said with a grin.

"Yeah, I'll give you that one," I said with a laugh as we pulled up in front of the girls' dorm. They were waiting outside. We greeted them and then headed off the the restaurant.

"Did you know that Edward gave Newton detention today?" Emmett asked the girls.

"Oh really," Rosalie asked with a laugh. I just shrugged my shoulders innocently. "How did that happen?"

As I was retelling the story, I saw Bella start to blush.

"I'm sorry, I almost got you in trouble," she said to me.

"It's okay. I got to talk to you, so it was worth it," I said with a smile. Bella's blushed deepened as we pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

Phase one was complete.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I think I need at least 20 reviews before I update. Come on people! It is so easy to review. All you have to do is push the little purple button below and type a few short words. See, quite simple.**

**I still need some ideas for the scandal that is supposed to happen in this story. If you have any ideas, review and tell me please.**

**Being a crazed Cullen lover doesn't make you a complete psycho, it just means that you like them... a lot. :D**

**Until later then,**

**Kitty/ Cat/ Whatever you want to call me right now.**


	4. Ch 4 Snagging The Boy Phase 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter just for you! Woohoo! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great!**

**Soundtrack- _All Around Me _by Flyleaf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters but in my mind those Cullen boys are so mine. He he.**

**Chapter 4: SNAGGING THE BOY PHASE 1**

**(Bella's POV)**

When I woke up the next day, my head was spinning with many different thoughts. But the one thought that stood out was Edward. His silky bronze hair. His deep emerald eyes. His amazing lips. These thoughts caused me to get absolutely no sleep at all.

I walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face to help clear my head then I walked out to the main room.

A wide awake Alice and a not so wide awake Rosalie were already ready and talking on the couch.

"Good morning, Bella," Alice said. I think she had some caffeine this morning.

"There is nothing good about the morning," I grumbled. Sleep deprivation and I do not mix well.

"Well, someone isn't a morning person," Alice said with a laugh.

I grunted something incoherently. They both laughed.

"So... how is that get-to-know-Edward plan going?" Alice asked nonchalantly.

I shrugged, "Good, I guess." Honestly, I had no idea what I was going to do. Apparently Alice did.

"Go take a shower. We'll do your hair and make-up when your done," Alice said as she pushed me into my bathroom.

I did as she said and took a hot shower to wake myself up. Then I towel dried my hair and went to go get dressed.

Here at the lovely Meyer Academy, all of the girls had to wear a uniform. A three-quarter length fitted white blouse with a gold tie, a crimson skirt that came five inches above the knee and gold gladiator sandals **(pic on profile)**. We all end up looking like a bunch of preppy school girls but thats what happens when you attend an all-girls prep school.

After I was dressed, I walked back to Alice's room where she and Rosalie were waiting. Alice did my hair as Rosalie did my make-up.

When they were done, my hair was in loose curls and my make-up was light and natural looking.

"Ready to go?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah," I said as I picked up my bag. Alice and Rosalie did the same as we walked out the door.

In the elevator on the way down to the lobby of our dorm, I was thinking about my approach. After a minute, I decided on the slightly-sexy approach. You know, just drop a few hints without acting like a complete slut.

As we walked to the assembly building, some boys were starting to stare at us. Rosalie said to just ignore them. I followed Alice and Rosalie to some seats at the back of the hall.

A few minutes later I heard Emmett say, "Hey, baby," as he wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist.

She giggled. "Hey to you too," she said as she gave him a kiss.

All of a sudden we heard someone yelling. "PDA! PDA!"

Emmett glared at the kid as he gave Rosalie a kiss on the cheek. "Shut it, Newton," he said.

The guy, Newton, then said, "But it clearly states in the Cullen Academy student handbook in section one, subsection three, paragraph seven..." Everybody groaned and rolled their eyes as he continued to ramble on about the student handbook.

Emmett turned back to him and threatened, "_I said_ shut it, Newton, before I shut it for you." As Emmett started to crack his knuckles, Newton's eyes widened and then he ran to a seat at the front of the hall.

We all started to laugh as Emmett grumbled, " I swear that kid has a death wish."

I was sitting next to Alice, who was talking to Jasper, when I heard his voice. "Hello, Bella. Is this seat taken?" he asked, indicating the seat next to me.

"N-no. You can sit there," I stuttered. _Get a grip, Bella. Don't act like a complete idiot._

"So, what classes are you taking this year?" Edward asked.

"Uh, um, I'm taking pre-calculus, zoology, U.S. History, English lit, and music III with Mr. Sharp." I cursed myself mentally. _Stop acting like your mentally incompetent. _

Edward's eyes lit up. "Well, what a consequence. I have Mr. Sharp for music III. What period?" he asked.

"Fifth. I guess I'll see you there," I said as I winked at him. I had to make up for my stuttering somehow. I giggled when Edward did a double take as the ceremony started.

I was trying very hard to stay awake because I had never heard this before, but it was really hard considering the fact that I was bored to tears.

All of a sudden Emmett jumped out of his seat and yelled, "The square root of 9604 is 98." Everyone in the hall turned around to stare at him. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I were trying not to laugh but it wasn't working. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The dean of the boys school glared at Emmett. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen, for that tidbit of knowledge. Now please take your seat."

"My apologies, Dean Anderson. I did not mean to interrupt your lovely speech. Please forgive me," Emmett said in a mocking tone.

We were all about to burst out laughing by now. I had a feeling that only Emmett would be able to charm his way out of trouble like that. The dean nodded and continued with his speech.

The rest of the ceremony ran smoothly. Before we all split up for classes, Edward slipped me a note.

_Bella,_

_Like I said last night, I enjoyed it. I hope you did as well. I was hoping we could talk sometime. If you would like to talk, just call or text me. I have my phone with me at all times. My number is (107) 620-1901._

_Edward_

_P.S. You look ravishing today, by the way._

I blushed as I read the note and programed his number into my phone, then I headed off to my first class.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

My morning classes dragged along slowly as each teacher droned on and on about nothing at all. Most of the girls were either staring at the wall, because there were no windows, or attempting not to fall asleep. I happened to be staring at the wall for most of my classes.

In my last class before lunch, our zoology teacher, Mr. Miller, said we could have the rest of the class off. Immediately after he said that all of the girls turned towards each other and started to talk. I pulled out my phone to text someone because I didn't know anyone in my class.

I decided to text Edward, when I heard my name. A group of girls in the corner of the room behind me were all staring at me. One of them was Lauren Mallory, the head cheerleader, according to everyone around me.

"Did you hear that the new girl, Bella, has already gotten into Edward Cullen's pants? How could she be such a slut," I heard Lauren say. _Says the girl who's wearing her skirt up her butt. _I just decided to ignore them and their obnoxious giggling and sent a text to Edward.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**12:34 p.m.**

_Thank you for the compliment. You didn't look half bad yourself. ;) Anyway, Alice wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go off campus for lunch with us._

I waited for his reply. When my phone vibrated, my face lit up.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**12:36 p.m.**

_Your welcome and thank you. Yes, I would gladly go to lunch as long as your there. ;)_

I quickly typed my reply as I smiled.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**12:39 p.m.**

_Well of course I'll be there. Where else could I go?_

I was waiting for his reply when one girl from the group behind me and asked in a sickly-sweet voice. "It's Bella, right?" I nodded warily. "Well I was wondering if the rumors were true. Did you really get knocked up by Edward Cullen?"

"What?! No, of course not! I haven't even known him for a full day," I said, furiously.

"Oh, okay. That's all I wanted to know," she said as she skipped away. _And of course, her skirt is up her butt as well. She must be a cheerleader._

When my phone vibrated again, I perked up. For some reason even texting Edward made me happier.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**12:43 p.m.**

_Well... you and I could go somewhere a little more private if you would like. ;)_

I laughed quietly as I replied.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**12:45 p.m.**

_Ha, ha, very funny. Not that I would mind or anything ;) but Alice would kill us. Seriously. I've known her for no less that a day and she's already driving me insane._

My phone vibrated again as his reply came through.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**12:47 p.m.**

_Try living with her, oh wait, you do. Ha, ha. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist._

I laughed again. He could make my day by saying the simplest things.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**12:49 p.m.**

_Mmhmm, sure, sure. I'll see you at lunch. ;) Bye bye._

I sent my reply and started to get ready to leave and meet Rosalie and Alice at the dorm. A minute before the bell rang my phone buzzed again.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**12: 51 p.m.**

_Ha, ha. I'll see you there. Bye._

I smiled and put my phone away. He was casting a spell on me. Hopefully, I could get him to fall under a spell of my own. Only time could tell.

The bell rang and I headed to the dorm to meet Alice and Rosalie. They were already standing outside, waiting for the boys.

Apparently, I had a mad expression on my face and I didn't know it until Alice asked, "What's wrong, Bella? You look mad."

I sighed. "It's just that some of the cheerleaders were in my last class and apparently there's a rumor going around that I got knocked up by your brother."

Alice looked furious. "I could just shoot Lauren for that. She's always starting rumors about new people. Most of them involve Edward, Emmett, or Jasper and the new girl. All of the boys have gone out with her at least once and they're the only ones who turned her down so she's got it out for them. Just because they wouldn't go on a date with her doesn't mean she can decide to make their lives a living hell," Alice huffed.

"Well, great," I said sarcastically. "The first day of classes and I've already got an enemy."

"Just ignore her and her little creeps. They're all exactly the same," Rosalie said as she gave me an one-armed hug.

"Okay," I sighed as I saw the Jeep pull up in front of us.

"Hi guys," I said as I put on a smile.

"Hey," they all said at the same time and burst out laughing. I looked at the girls and smiled when we were all laughing and shaking our heads at the boys.

We climbed into the Jeep; Rosalie in the front with Emmett and Alice and I in the back next to Jasper and Edward.

"Did you know that Edward gave Newton detention today?" Emmett asked the us while we were driving to the restaurant.

"Oh really," Rosalie asked. Edward shrugged his shoulders innocently. "How did that happen?"

"Well, in my last class I got a text from Bella and then my phone went off. My teacher asked if I had had my phone out. I politely said no but I think Newton does and she immediately gave him detention. Then he started to pout like a five-year-old. I was trying so hard not to laugh in his face," Edward said with a chuckle.

I started to blush as Edward told his story. I felt so bad for almost getting him in trouble. "I'm sorry I almost got you in trouble," I apologized.

"It's okay. I got to talk to you, so it was worth it," he said as he smiled his crooked smile.

I blushed again as we pulled into the restaurant parking lot. _Oh, stop it, Bella, _I scolded myself.

I was ecstatic when he said that he was glad he got to talk to me. I knew that my plan to get him to fall in love with me was working.

Phase one was complete.

**A/N: Ha ha. Bella and Edward have no idea about how much they're alike. It's quite entertaining to watch or well read about anyway. I thought I should throw in a little drama in this chapter. I hope to liked it.**

**I need at least 10 more reviews before I update, so review and then you'll get another chapter.**

**I'm also looking for a Beta for this story. So send me a PM if you know of one or are one. K, thanks.**

**Being a crazed Cullen lover doesn't make ****you a complete psycho, it just means that you like them... a lot. :D**

**Until next time,**

**Kitty/ Cat/ Whatever you can come up with to call me ;)**


	5. Ch 5 Catching The Girl Phase 2

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for all the AWESOME reviews! I love you guys! I hope you enjoy these next few phases of Edward and Bella's plans for each other. He he. I'm so evil sometimes. Mwahahahahahaha!! -takes deep breath- Just kidding... I think. Anyway... on with the story!**

**Soundtrack (when you see the number of the song, start playing)**

**#1_ When I Grow Up_ by Pussycat Dolls (just a fast paced song)**

**#2_ Crazy Frog _by Axel F (a crazy song that you could do crazy dances to)**

**#3 _Stickwitu _by Pussycat Dolls (listen to the lyrics. It pretty much sums up Edward and Bella's feelings for each other, even if they haven't told each other yet.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters but if one of those Cullen boys comes up for grabs he is so mine. He he.**

**Chapter 5: CATCHING THE GIRL PHASE 2**

**(Edward's POV)**

When we got to the restaurant, I hopped out of the Jeep. I turned around and then Bella fell in my arms.

Literally.

She fell out of the Jeep and landed in my arms.

Bella's blush deepened again. "I'm sorry," she said, looking down. As she looked up, she was saying, "I..." She never finished her sentence because she was looking into my eyes.

My breath got caught in my throat as I looked into the depths of her gorgeous brown eyes. When I finally composed myself, I said shakily, "It's okay." _Get a grip, man, _I said to myself.

Bella giggled as I set her back on her feet, still not looking away from her eyes.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. I snapped back to reality and turned around to see Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper staring at us. Bella must have noticed as well because I saw her blush deepened, once again, out of the corner of my eye.

"It's not polite to stare," I said, glaring at them all. Rosalie and Alice were trying to contain their giggling and failing miserably and Emmett and Jasper had the cockiest smirks on their faces.

"Really?" Emmett asked as we walked in to restaurant. "It looked like the only thing you could do was stare." When he caught my eye he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed to myself. _He can be so odd sometimes._

But he was right about one thing. I couldn't help but stare into Bella's eyes because every time I do, I get lost in them. She was casting a spell on me and she didn't even know it. **(A/N: Little does he know. Ha ha.)**

The restaurant we were at was sort of like a diner but more modern. It was where almost everyone went for lunch during the week. There were tables surrounding a large dance floor. This was the perfect place for the second part of my plan.

When we were seated, our waiter came to take our orders. While we were waiting for the waiter to come back with our food, I asked Bella, "How were your morning classes?"

She hesitated before answering. "Um, fine, I guess. All the teachers did was talk about their classes," she said. "And you know what happened during third period." She winked again but looked away quickly. Was she hiding something?"

She quickly changed the subject. "How were your classes?" she asked with a smile. She was _definitely _hiding something.

"They were fine, thank you. Other than the fact that I gave Newton detention, nothing to special," I said, adding a smile and a wink. Bella blushed. I need to get her to do that more often. It was just amazing how it warmed her skin like it did.

After that, the waiter came back with our orders and then we talked and laughed about different things as we ate. While everyone was talking, I decided that I would find out what Bella was hiding later today. She had looked uncomfortable when she was talking about her classes earlier.

After we were all done eating, Alice started bouncing in her seat. I just shook my head and chuckled at my hyper-active little sister. She could be so insane sometimes but I guess that's one of her perks.

"Hey," Alice said. "We still have some time before we have to go back. Let's go dance!"

Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and practically ripped him out of his seat and dragged him onto the dance floor. Alice was quite strong despite her size.

Rosalie the grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor with everyone else.

I took this as my cue to start phase two of my plan. I turned towards Bella and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," she said slowly. I helped her out of her seat. "But I'm warning you. You're doing this at your own risk. Dancing is not exactly one of my strong points," she said with a laugh.

I laughed with her. "I'm sure you're an excellent dancer."

**(#1) **I took her hand and led her onto the dance floor where everyone else was dancing. A fast paced song was playing and everyone was moving with the fast beat.

I put my hands on Bella's hips from behind and she smiled up at me. I smiled back as we started to move back and forth to the beat.

I heard Bella's musical laughter over the music. "This isn't actually that bad," she said. "I always tend to hurt myself when I do things like this."

I laughed. "You? Hurt yourself? No," I said sarcastically with a smile.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Bella laughed.

When the chorus of the song came on, Bella slowly brought her arms up and wrapped them around my neck and she started to get into the music. I was a little surprised at this but I got over it. I didn't mind. I knew she was just having fun because she was giggling the whole time. I had a feeling my plan was working.

This girl continued to amaze me. First, she was really shy and a complete klutz but that was okay. And now she was acting really sexy, not that I minded or anything.

A few minutes later, the song ended and Bella was beaming. I think I was too. That was probably the best dance I have ever had in my entire life.

"Well, that was fun," Bella said with a smile.

"And you said that you didn't like dancing," I said sarcastically as we both laughed.

**(#2) **Bella and I then went to go find the others as another song came on. I groaned when I saw them. Emmett and Alice were performing some of their crazy dance moves together in the middle of the dance floor. Rosalie and Jasper were standing off to the side. Rosalie was shaking her head and laughing, her face in one of her hands. Jasper was just smirking as he watched his girlfriend and her brother go crazy in public. Not that that didn't happen all the time anyway.

"Hey, Eddie. Come join us," Emmett called as he started to dance again.

"I'd rather not," I said seriously. If I wanted to embarrass myself would find my own way to do it.

"Oh, come on, Edward. Have a little fun," Alice yelled over the music.

"Come on, Edward," I heard Bella say beside me. "Would you do it for me?" she said using the best puppy-dog face I had ever seen.

"Oh, not the puppy-dog face! I can't resist that face," I whined.

"Please?" she begged.

"Fine, I'll do it!" I said as I walked over to join Emmett and Alice in the middle of the crowd that had gathered to watch the show.

"Glad you could join us, little bro," Emmett said when I finally got through the crowd.

"Yeah, yeah," I said sarcastically as I started to dance with them.

At first I was a little skeptical but then I started to have fun and then I was laughing as Alice danced her way in between Emmett and I and started to do the "bump" with the both of us.

We continued to do our crazy dance routine until the crowd was cheering and whistling and the song ended. We all took a bow and headed back over to Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella.

When I got back to Bella, she had a huge smile on her face. "Nice moonwalk," she joked.

"Why thank you," I said with a laugh.

"Okay, boys and girls," the DJ said over the loudspeaker. "Let's slow it down a bit." **(#3)**

"May I have this dance?" I asked Bella with a playful smirk and a bow.

"Why, of course," she smiled and curtsied.

She placed her arms around my neck as I put my hands on her hips. I pulled her slowly closer, so not to freak her out. But she didn't look freaked out at all. She looked completely at ease as she smiled at me and then placed her head on my chest. Man was I falling for this girl. She was probably the only girl that I was this comfortable with besides Alice and Rosalie.

We moved with the beat of the song, completely content with the situation.

_I hope she likes me as much as I like her_, I thought to myself as Bella and I moved with the music.

I was looking around for a second and Emmett caught my eye. He smiled and nodded approvingly towards Bella and I. When I saw Jasper, he just winked.

When the song ended, Bella looked up at me and smiled. I loved her smile. It seemed to sparkle in the dim light of the restaurant. I smiled back as we walked off the dance floor with the others. We had to get back to school.

I groaned quietly when I remembered that I had pre-calculus next. I hated any type of math. It just gave me headaches. But then I remembered that I had music III with Bella after that. That was probably enough to get me through my next class.

When we got to the girls dorm to drop them off, I said to Bella, "I had a good time. See you in class."

She blushed. "I did too. See you then," she said as she winked and followed Rosalie and Alice into the building.

After the girls were in their dorm, Emmett and Jasper both turned to me like I had something to say to them. "What?" I asked confused.

"You know what," Emmett said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Um, what do I know?" I asked, still confused.

"Just tell us about you and Bella!" Jasper said, exasperated.

"Oh, um, it was... nice." _Great, man. Just sound like a complete idiot._

"Nice? It was nice?" Emmett asked.

"Okay, fine. It was a lot more than nice. It was amazing," I sighed as I finally told them.

"It looked like Bella was having a good time," Emmett said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Very funny, Emmett," I said as they both started to laugh.

But it was true. Bella did look like she was having fun with me. I know I was having fun with her. I thought my plan was working very well, if I do say so myself.

Phase two was complete.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think please. REVIEW! I'll update when I get at least 10 reviews, so review if you want more.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story. I'm at a hard part in the plot and I want to to it right. Please forgive me.**

**Being a crazed Cullen lover doesn't mean your a complete psycho, it just means that you like them... a lot. :D**

**Until next time,**

**Kitty/ Cat/ Whatever you want to call me :)**


	6. Ch 6 Snagging The Boy Phase 2

**A/N: I'm back and I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long. I was making my fanfic website and it is now complete and on line. Check it out if you want. It has all of the pics from _Hidden Love_ and _Horizon_, things about the _Twilight Saga_, countdowns to both _Breaking Dawn_ and _Twilight the Movie_, and more. The link is on my profile. Thanks for all the reviews! I love them all! I would also like to thank my new Beta reader, _hyacinthgirl18_. Thanks girl! Anyway, read on!**

**Soundtrack (when you see the number of the song, start playing):**

**#1_ When I Grow Up_ by Pussycat Dolls (just a fast paced song)**

**#2_ Crazy Frog _by Axel F (a crazy song that you could do crazy dances to)**

** #3 _Stickwitu _by Pussycat Dolls (listen to the lyrics. It pretty much sums up Edward and Bella's feelings for each other, even if they haven't told each other yet.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably never will own anything about Twilight... but I can always dream, can't I? **

**Chapter 6: SNAGGING THE BOY PHASE 2**

**(Bella's POV)**

When we got to the restaurant I, being my usual clumsy self, tripped over absolutely nothing while trying to get out of the car and fell. But instead of the hard pavement coming in contact with my face as it usually did, I felt two strong arms catch me.

"I'm sorry," I said as I looked up. "I..." I didn't finish my sentence because all the air left my lungs as I stared into a pair of bright emerald eyes.

I felt Edward's whole body tense up when I looked into his eyes. After a minute, he breathed in a shaky breath and said, "It's okay."

I giggled as he set me back on my feet, his eyes never leaving mine. Apparently I had some sort of effect on him.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. I quickly turned around to see the others staring at Edward and I.

I blushed when I saw them. Rosalie and Alice where trying to hide their giggles behind their hands and Emmett and Jasper both wore a cocky smirk.

"It's not polite to stare," Edward said, glaring at them all.

"Really?" Emmett said with a laugh. He said something else to Edward, too quiet for me to hear. When Emmett left to join Rosalie, I saw Edward smile to himself and shake his head. He was probably thinking about what Emmett said.

I started to say something of my own. When I looked into Edward's eyes, I couldn't look away. It was like he was dazzling me and he didn't even know it. **(A/N: Little does she know. He he.)**

The restaurant we were at was sort of like a diner but it had a more modern theme, I guess you could say. It had a huge dance floor in the center of the room that was surrounded by tables that were occupied by most of the students from our schools. I guess it was a popular place but it was also perfect for the next stage in my plan.

When we were seated at our table and our waiter took our orders, Edward turned to me and asked, "How were your morning classes?"

I was thinking about whether or not I should tell him about the rumors that Lauren was spreading and I decided not to. "Um, fine, I guess. All the teachers did was talk about their classes," I said. "And you know what happened during third period." I winked but looked away quickly.

_Great, Bella. Make it look like your hiding something. But what am I supposed to say? 'Edward, there's a rumor going around that you knocked me up after I've only known you for no less then a day.' Oh, yes, that would make a lovely conversation._

I quickly changed to subject, "How were your classes?"

"They were fine, thank you. Other than the fact that I gave Newton detention, nothing too special," he said with a smile and a wink. I blushed.

After that, the waiter came back with our orders and we talked and laughed about some of our classes and our crazy teachers.

After we were all done eating, Alice started to bounce in her chair. I swear, that girl seems like she's on a permanent sugar high, but oh well, I guess that's what makes people like her.

"Hey," Alice said, still bouncing. "We still have some time before we have to go back. Let's go dance!"

She grabbed Jasper's hand a pulled him onto the dance floor, followed closely by Rosalie who was tugging Emmett along behind her.

I groaned inwardly. I hated dancing. I was horrible at it and I could seriously endanger someone's life if I tried.

But the next thing I knew, Edward turned towards me and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure," I said slowly. Edward helped me out of my seat. "But I'm warning you. You're doing this at your own risk. Dancing is not exactly one of my strong points," I said with a laugh.

"I'm sure your an excellent dancer," Edward said as he started to laugh with me.

Edward took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. **(# 1)** A fast paced song was playing when we got to the dance floor.

Edward spun me around so that my back was to him and then I felt him place both of his hands softly on my hips. Then he started to move back and forth to the beat and then I joined him.

"This isn't actually that bad," I said with a laugh. "I always tend to hurt myself when I do things like this."

He laughed. "You? Hurt yourself? No," he said sarcastically with a smile.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," I laughed.

When the chorus of the song came on I decided to set phase two of my plan into action. Still working with the slightly sexy approach, I slowly lifted my arms and placed them around his neck, giggling the whole time. I felt him stiffen for a second and then relax.

At first I thought he was going to stop dancing with me but he continued to surprise me.

When the song ended, I turned to Edward, beaming up at him. Edward was smiling down at me too. That was probably the best dance I had ever had in my life and I didn't hurt myself once. I was proud of myself.

"Well, that was fun," I said with a smile.

"And you said that you didn't like dancing," Edward said sarcastically as we both began to laugh.

**(# 2) **Edward and I then went to find the others as another song came on. I heard Edward groan when we found them. Emmett and Alice were performing some type of crazy dance together in the middle of the dance floor. Rosalie and Jasper were standing off to the side. Rosalie was shaking her head and laughing, her face in one of her hands. Jasper was just smirking as he watched his girlfriend and her brother go crazy in public.

"Hey, Eddie. Come join us," Emmett yelled over the music. I laughed inwardly when Emmett called Edward "Eddie."

I saw Edward stiffen when Emmett called him out. "I'd rather not," Edward said in a serious tone.

"Oh, come on, Edward. Have a little fun," Alice yelled.

I thought I should try something out real quick, so I put on my best puppy-dog face and asked, "Come on, Edward." Edward turned to look at me. "Would you do it for me?" I asked still using the puppy-dog face.

"Oh, not the puppy-dog face! I can't resist that face," he whined. _Ha! I have found your weakness! _I thought to myself. This could come in handy one day.

"Please?" I begged.

"Fine, I'll do it!" he said as he walked through the crowd to join Emmett and Alice in the middle of the dance floor. A crowd had gathered to watch the show.

I walked over to join Rosalie and Jasper. "Do they always do this?" I asked as I saw Emmett start to break dance.

Jasper and Rosalie started to laugh and nod. "It's one of the many ways they entertain the student population. Emmett and Alice love to do these kinds of things but it takes a little bit of persuasion to get Edward to participate," Jasper said to me.

"Oh, I think I found a way to persuade Edward to do this more often," I said with an evil grin.

"And what might that be?" Rosalie asked, curious.

"I just found out that Edward can't resist the puppy-dog face. I've gotten quite good at it," I said with a laugh.

"Oh, really? This should be interesting," Jasper said as we all turned back to the others. Alice had just danced her way in between Emmett and Edward and started to do the "bump" with the both of them.

They continued their crazy routine until the song ended and then they all took a bow as the crowd started to cheer. Them they made their way back over to Rosalie, Jasper, and I.

"Nice moonwalk," I joked as Edward came closer to me.

"Why thank you," he said with a laugh.

"Okay, boys and girls," the DJ said over the loudspeaker. "Let's slow it down a bit." **(# 3)**

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked me with a playful smirk and a bow.

"Why, of course," I smiled and curtsied.

I placed my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. I could feel him pulling my closer slowly. When I looked up at him, I smiled. He had looked a little nervous for a second. He smiled back and then I rested my head on his hard chest. I could hear his heart beating rapidly. I smiled to myself. I must be having some effect on him. This was working a lot better than I thought.

We continued to move to the slow beat of the song, completely happy with what was happening. I had completely forgotten about Lauren and her horrible rumors.

_I hope he likes me as much as I like him_, I thought as the song kept going.

I caught a glimpse of Rosalie and Alice dancing with Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie winked at me when she caught my eye. Alice just smiled happily. I smiled back at them.

When the song ended, I looked up at Edward and smiled. He smiled back at me with his crooked smile that sent my heart fluttering. I loved that smile and I never wanted it to fade from my memory.

Then we found the others and headed out to the Jeep. We had to get back to school. I remembered that I had U.S. History next. I hated history. It was so boring and I always seemed to fall asleep, no matter what we were studying. The I remembered that I had Music III after that with Edward. That would be enough to get me through history.

When the boys were about to leave to head back to school, Edward said to me, "I had a good time. See you in class."

I blushed. "I did too. See you then," I said as I winked and followed Rosalie and Alice into the dorm.

When we got back to our room to get our bags, Alice and Rosalie turned towards me and said simultaneously, "Tell us everything!"

"Everything about what?" I asked nervously.

"You know what," Alice said.

I sighed, "Oh fine. I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else." They both nodded quickly and motioned for me to start talking. "Okay, um, first Edward asked me to dance and I did. Not very well I might add, but I did, nonetheless. And then after that we went to find you guys and then I persuaded him to join you," I pointed at Alice. "And Emmett on the dance floor."

"How did you do that?" Alice asked in disbelief. "He usually never dances with us."

"I just made my best puppy-dog face and he gave in," I said with a grin.

"Ha! I knew he had a weakness, I just couldn't figure it out," Alice said, bouncing again.

"Anyway, after he left you and Emmett, he asked me to dance again but you saw that. It was probably the best lunch of my life," I sighed.

"Awwwwww! That's so sweet!" they both said at the same time.

"Edward looked like he was having a good time," Rosalie said slyly.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Now we need to go," I said as I grabbed my school bag and followed Alice and Rosalie out of the door. But it was true. Edward did look like he was having a good time. This had to mean that my plan was working. I was hoping with all of my might that it was.

But for now, phase two was complete.

**A/N: Well, there you go. I think it's cute how all of the couples or "soon-to-be" couples (hint, hint ;)) think alike. Hope you liked it. I need at least 10 reviews before I update again. Phase 3 is up next.**

**Check out my fanfic website. The link is on my profile page.**

**Being a crazed Cullen lover doesn't make you a complete psycho, it just means that you like them... a lot. :D**

**Until later then,**

**Kitty/ Cat/ Whatever you want to call me :)**


	7. Ch 7 Catching The Girl Phase 3

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Yay! Thanks to my beta as well. You're awesome, girl! Oh, and one more thing. Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers! Love you guys! So... yeah. READ ON!!**

**P.S. There is a wee bit of texting in this chapter. :)**

**Soundtrack- _River Flows in You _by Yiruma (Look for A/N to start song) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight, even the Cullen boys. -sigh- But I do own Cole, Tristan, Darren, and all of the teachers (you'll find out who they are later) :)**

**Chapter 7: CATCHING THE GIRL PHASE 3**

**(Edward's POV)**

I was daydreaming as my pre-calculus teacher, Mr. Young, continued to ramble on about his objectives for this class, and blah, blah, blah. I didn't hear the rest. I was thinking about the feeling I had when I was dancing with Bella. The way her body molded perfectly with mine. Her scent as it drifted to my nose. Her erratic heartbeat.

I had to stifle a chuckle when I thought about that one. My friend Cole (his real name is Colton, but he didn't talk about that much) turned towards me with a "what's-so-funny?" look. I just shook my head, signaling to him that it was nothing. He just shrugged and turned back to doodling his girlfriend's name on a piece of paper.

After we had gotten thirty minutes into Mr. Young's long and pointless lecture, I looked down at my notebook. I just now realized that I had been doodling Bella's name over and over again on it. Wow, this girl had captured my heart and I don't think I could ever let her go, especially when I can't even get her out of my mind.

Cole heard my sharp intake of breath and turned around to face me again. Then he looked down at my notebook, smiled, and turned back around.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I reached into my pocket to see who the message was from.

**To: Edward**

**From: Cole**

**2:43 p.m.**

_So... who's Bella?_

I grimaced. I didn't like being caught when I was like this. It was just awkward.

**To: Cole**

**From: Edward**

**2:44 p.m.**

_Um, no one special._

I pushed the send button, hoping he would drop the subject.

**To: Edward**

**From: Cole**

**2:46 p.m.**

_It doesn't look like no one special. Who is she?_

I sighed. I guess all of my friends would find out eventually I guess.

**To: Cole**

**From: Edward**

**2:48 p.m.**

_She's the new girl at Meyer Academy. She's rooming with my sister and her friend. I met her last night and we had dinner with everyone. She's pretty much... amazing. I can't stop thinking about her. That explains the notebook._

I hit the send button and waited for his reply.

**To: Edward**

**From: Cole**

**2:51 p.m.**

_Ah, I see. Well, I think our boy Edward has fallen in love._

I laughed quietly to myself.

**To: Cole**

**From: Edward**

**2:53 p.m.**

_I think your right._

I hit send. When he got the message, he turned around and stared at me.

"Really?" he mouthed.

I nodded and looked back down at my notebook. It was covered in Bella's name. I must have been out of it for awhile. I smiled and shook my head at myself.

Then my phone vibrated again. I thought it was Cole sending me another message but when I checked to see who it was from, I smiled. Bella had sent me another message.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**2:57 p.m.**

_Hi again. I just remembered that I don't know how to get to the music rooms. Do you think you could show me the way?_

My smile just got bigger.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**2:59 p.m.**

_Of course I'll show you. We wouldn't want Bella to miss her first day of music class, would we? :)_

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**3:01 p.m.**

_Ha, ha. No we wouldn't. So... where do you want to meet?_

I smiled. I was going to have a little fun with Bella.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**3:02 p.m.**

_Oh... I don't know... maybe we could meet up in that broom closet in the cafe building. ;)_

I pushed send and waited to see how she would react.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**3:04 p.m.**

_Ha, ha, very funny but not what I meant, you crazy boy. :) You _know_ what I meant._

I did know what she meant. I was just having fun.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**3:06 p.m.**

_Ugh, fine. Ha, ha, just kidding. How about I meet you outside of your classroom when class is over. What class do you have now?_

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**3:08 p.m.**

_Okay, that'll work. I have history right now. Zzz. So boring. :)_

I laughed quietly. She was right, though. History was a complete bore.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**3:10 p.m.**

_That is true. My history teacher has the worst monotone voice and it makes everyone fall asleep but the plus side is that she hates Newton too. I'll see you outside your class. ;)_

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**3:11 p.m.**

_K, see you then. ;)_

This was perfect. I got to walk Bella to class and it worked perfectly into my plan.

Mr. Young said something about a class project coming up in a few weeks and then the bell rang. I was the first one out of the room as I quickly walked, more like ran, over to the girl's history building.

When I got there the girls were just leaving the building. I leaned against the outside wall as I waited for Bella to emerge from the building. When she walked out, she was talking to a girl that I didn't know. When the girl told Bella she had to go, Bella said goodbye and turned to face me. She smiled her beautiful smile.

"Hey there," she said as she walked towards me.

"Hey yourself," I said with a laugh.

"So how exactly do we get to the music building?" she asked me.

"I'll show you," I said as I reached down to take her hand.

"Okay," she breathed shakily. I turned to see if she was okay with this. When I turned to look at her, I didn't expect what I saw. Bella had a huge grin on her face.

I grinned back and started to walk back towards the boys' campus where the music building was located. As we were walking by, people started to stare at us. Bella must have noticed as well because she blushed a deep crimson but she didn't pull her hand away from mine.

"So what exactly do you do in music class?" she asked, curious.

"Well, it depends on what you do exactly. For example, I play the piano and a little bit of bass, so I would have to compose my own music and then perform it," I explained.

"Oh. I didn't know you played the piano and bass," she said.

I laughed. "Well, now you do. What exactly is your musical forte?" I asked her.

She smiled a small smile. "I sing and play the guitar a little. I love to write my own songs and things like that. I guess that's why I love English so much. I think songs express your feelings through both the lyrics and the music. Like poetry or something. When I'm writing a song, it's the only place I can go to free my myself from the world."

"I know what you mean. Just by getting lost in the melody, you feel free." I was surprised to see Bella open up like this. I knew she was a deep person but I didn't know she felt the same way I did when I was writing a piece.

It's official. I had fallen in love with Bella Swan.

When we got to the music building, I showed Bella inside. When we got to the Music III room, I asked, "Would you like to meet some of my friends?"

She nodded yes and I brought her over to the table where all my friends were sitting and cracking up about something.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone," I said to them. "This is Bella," I said to them. Cole's eyes widened when I said her name. I sent him a glare and then turned to Bella and said, "And these idiots are my friends Colton, Tristan, and Darren."

"Hey, man," Cole said to me. "What's with the full name? You know I hate it." I just laughed as he turned to Bella and said, "The name's Cole." He held out his hand to shake hers.

Bella smiled and shook his hand. "Well, it seems that we have something in common. I hate my name too. My full name is Isabella. I can't stand it."

We all laughed when she pretended to shutter.

"So, what do each of you do?" Bella asked as we all stop laughing.

Cole answered first. "I play the drums. I like loud things."

"Only you," I sighed sarcastically, which caused everyone to laugh again.

Tristan said, "I play the guitar and a little banjo. I'm not best at that though." Tristan was the quietest out of our group.

"I do too," Bella said with a grin. Tristan smiled back.

Darren answered next. "I play the fiddle. I like southern style music, you know? Like country."

"Oh, I do too," Bella said enthusiastically. "Well, actually, I love any type of music. I sing and of course play the guitar."

"Really?" Cole asked.

"Yes. I love to sing and play," she said as Mr. Sharp came in the room.

"Okay, everyone. Take a seat," he said, putting his briefcase down beside his desk.

I realized that I was still holding Bella's hand. I pulled her to the other side of the table my friends were at and pulled her chair out for her. She smiled and sat down and then I sat down next to her without letting go of her hand. I started to rub small circles on the back of her hand with my thumb.

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye to see how she would react. She turned towards me and smiled her breathtakingly beautiful smile and squeezed my hand softly. I smiled back.

"Okay, I'm Mr. Sharp, for those of you who don't know, and I will be your music instructor for the next year," Mr. Sharp said, introducing himself. "Now I would like to start the class off with a little performance. Edward?" he said to me, gesturing towards the grand piano at the front of the class. I nodded. Mr. Sharp had asked me to perform a piece for the beginning of the year and I said I would.

Bella turned to look at me. I smiled and squeezed her hand and let go to walk to the piano. I was originally going to play a piece that I had already performed before but I changed my mind at the last second.

**(Start playing song now) **I sat down on the piano bench and started to play. I had started to write this song last night after I got back to the dorms from the dinner with Bella and my family. I had almost finished it. I put the finishing touches on it earlier today. This was probably the fastest I had ever written a piece of music.

The music flowed out from under my fingers. Bella had inspired this song and it fit her perfectly. It started out soft and gentle then slowly started to get louder but it was still gentle like my Bella. _Whoa, man. Slow down. _My _Bella? Where did that come from?_

When I finished the song, everyone started to clap. I nodded my head and walked back to my seat next to Bella. The only opinion that I cared about was Bella's.

"So... what did you think?" I asked hesitantly.

"It was beautiful, Edward," she said.

I smiled at her. "Thank you. I wrote it last night."

She stared at me in amazement. "You wrote that in one night?"

"Yeah, I was inspired last night," I said looking into her eyes.

"And what might have inspired you last night?" she asked me.

"Not _what._ _Who_," I said to her with a smile.

"Okay, fine. _Who_ inspired you last night?" she said playfully.

"You," I said simply.

She blinked once. "Me?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, you," I said again.

"Oh." I thought that she thought I was being some type of obsessive freak but I was wrong about her again. "Well, I'm glad I inspired you," she said with a giggle and a smile.

While we were talking, Mr. Sharp was telling the class about the class objectives. I had already heard these and I could tell Bella if I needed to. When he finished talking about class objectives, he said, "This year we will be having a group project. I will let you pick your groups but no more than five people per group and with both genders included. You will have to compose two pieces of music. Whether it has lyrics or is instrumental, I don't care, but it has to be original. We will be starting today with you picking your groups. Get an idea of what you want to do. The performance is in three weeks, so get to it. Oh, and this is also a competition. The group who wins gets a prize." He then turned towards his desk and started to work on some beginning of the year paperwork.

Everyone started to talk and form their groups. Cole, Tristan, Darren, and I always ended up in a group together, so we didn't move.

"Um," Bella mumbled. "Do you think I could be in your group? I don't know anyone else in the class besides you guys."

I looked over at the guys and they nodded. "Sure you can, Bella. We need at least one girl in the group anyway," Cole said. He was always the loudest of our group. I think that's why he likes the drums.

"So what do we want to 'compose?'" Tristan asked, putting air quotes around "compose".

"Well, if you guys wanted, I could write some lyrics for a song. But that's only a suggestion," Bella added the last part on quickly.

"That's actually a good idea. You know... we could incorporate all of our talents into the songs. It happens in country music a lot," Darren suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Bella will write the lyrics to the songs and the rest of us could figure out a tune of some sort," I said.

I got a chorus of "that'll work" and "okay." I then turned my attention to Bella.

"So... what type of songs do you write exactly?" I asked her.

"Um, some of everything, I guess. It depends on how I'm feeling at the time," she said.

"Interesting," I said.

"What type of music do you write? When did you start? Why did you choose piano?" Bella fired off.

I laughed and said, "Slow down. One at a time." She laughed as I started to tell her about my music. We got so caught up in the conversation that we didn't know that it was time to leave. We picked up our bags and walked out of the classroom.

"Can I walk you to your dorm?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yes, please. I mean, if you don't mind," she said with a smile.

"No, I don't mind at all," I said as we headed towards the girl's dorms.

As we were walking, I decided that maybe this was a good time to ask about what was happening at lunch. "Um, you seemed a little uncomfortable today at the beginning of lunch. Is there something wrong?" I asked warily. I didn't want to force her to tell me but I did want to know.

"Oh. Um, yeah," she said hesitantly. "It's just that some of the girls are spreading rumors about..." She didn't finish the sentence.

"It's okay you can tell me. I won't tell anyone else. I promise. You can trust me," I said trying to get her to tell me without seeming to pushy.

She hesitated at first and then said with an angry sigh, "The rumors are about you and me."

I was silent for a second. "What are the rumors exactly?" I asked warily.

She blushed. "This is so embarrassing." I thought I heard her mutter. I was going to ask her what she said but I decided to drop the subject. She took a deep breath and said with hushed anger, "Lauren Mallory said that apparently you got me pregnant after I've only known you for like a day! Just because she's a slut doesn't mean everyone around her is!"

_WHOA!_ I had never heard Bella say something like that. She doesn't seem like the person who would say something like that but I understood why she was angry. Lauren Mallory was the world's worst gossip and she liked to hold grudges. Just because I didn't want to go on a date with a slut doesn't mean she could destroy a guy's life. I usually didn't use language like that but in Lauren Mallory's case, I'll make an exception.

"Edward?" Bella asked nervously. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry," I said trying to control my anger. "When did you find out about this?" I asked.

"This morning during my zoology class. One of Lauren's creeps came up to me and asked if I was pregnant and if you were the father!" she said, her face turning red with anger and frustration.

"Don't worry about it. I'll fix this. I promise," I said pulling Bella into a hug. I thought I heard her crying. I just rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

When she pulled away, her eyes were red and bloodshot. "Bella, I promise everything will be alright."

She nodded. "Okay. It's just that I didn't even do anything to her. I didn't even know her name until someone told me. Now apparently I'm the new school slut."

"No, you're not, and you never will be. Okay, trust me. Everything will be fine," I said, trying to get her to believe me.

She nodded again and gave me another hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

I looked at her, confused. "For what?"

"For listening to me and helping me. Your probably the nicest boy I've ever met," she said to me.

"Your welcome, then," I said with a small chuckle. "If Lauren or any of her creepy little friends says or does anything to you then tell me or Alice and we'll straighten them out, 'k?" She nodded and started to walk into the building but before she went in she turned around and gave me a playful wave and a smile. I smiled back and then she went in.

I turned around to head back to my dorm. On the way though, all of my anger came rushing back to me. How _dare_ Lauren hurt Bella? Bella has been here no less than a day and she's already being talked about. Not that she wouldn't be talked about because she was the new girl, but because she was having rumors spread about her for no reason except for the fact that Lauren or one of her friends saw me with Bella last night. I was going to have to talk to Lauren about this.

When I got back to the dorm, Emmett and Jasper were already there.

"Hey, bro. What's with the mad face?" Emmett asked when I walked in and threw my bag on the floor and ripped my tie off.

"_Lauren_ decided it was time to make mine and Bella's lives hell for no reason at all," I said, sneering her name.

"Now what did she do?" Jasper asked. We had all gone through this before. Jasper and Emmett had also turned down dates with Lauren. We were the only guys who haven't gone a date with her.

"She started a rumor that Bella was pregnant. And guess what? Apparently, I'm the father!" I was really trying to control my voice. Yelling wasn't permitted in the building and I didn't feel like getting in trouble at the moment.

"_WHAT?!_" Emmett yelled. He wasn't worried about getting in trouble. "If that whore wasn't a girl, then I'd beat the crap out of her! Bella hasn't anything to the slut!" This was one of the many ways that Emmett and I were different. He didn't care about his language, even if we were raised better than that.

Jasper hadn't said anything but I saw that he was fuming. It really wasn't a good idea to get Jasper angry. He was a quiet one and those are the ones you need to watch out for.

"Bella was crying when I left her at her dorm," I said trying to calm myself. I didn't like seeing Bella like that. It made my heart ache for her.

"So what are we going to do?" Emmett asked quietly, controlling his anger.

"I don't know right now, but I'll figure something out. I promised Bella I would and I'm going to keep that promise," I said.

"We'll figure something out," Jasper said. "But Alice wants us to go out. She called and said something about Bella needing an outing."

"Okay, but we _will _figure something out," I said going to change clothes. Since school was over, we didn't have to wear the uniform.

Once I was changed, I left my room and said, "Let's go." We left to go pick up the girls.

When we got to the girls' dorm, the girls were waiting. I hopped out of the Jeep and went over to Bella. "Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better," she said and then she smiled a small smile. "I'm sorry about crying on your shirt."

"It's okay. It's just a shirt. I've got plenty more," I said with a laugh.

"Come on, guys. I'm hungry," Alice whined from the car.

"We're coming," I said to her.

On the way to the restaurant, I felt someone grab my hand. I looked up to see who it was. I looked up to see Bella with a small grin on her face and holding my hand. I didn't mind at all. I gave it a gentle squeeze. Her smile got bigger.

We held hands until we got to the restaurant. Bella seemed alright but I wasn't sure. There was something in her eyes that told me otherwise.

We got to the restaurant and went in to eat.

**Later that night...**

We had just finished eating dinner and we were about to drop the girls off at their dorm for the night. While Emmett and Jasper were saying goodnight to their girlfriends, I waved Bella over to where I was standing.

"Thank you," she said with a laugh. "I really don't like watching make out sessions."

"I know exactly what you mean. Once I came back to the dorm and Emmett was making out with Rosalie on the couch. I mean, come on, I sit on that couch."

She laughed, "That must be fun to come home to."

"Oh yeah, real fun," I said sarcastically.

It was silent for a second and then I built up the courage to ask her what I wanted to in the first place. "Um, Bella?"

"Yeah," she said looking up into my eyes.

"Um... well," I hesitated. The only part I didn't like about the way she effected me, was the way that I got really nervous around her. _Spit it out, man!_

"There's the beginning of the year formal coming up and I was hoping that you might want to come with me? I know that you don't like to dance but everyone else will be there. We don't even have to dance if you--" She cut me off by putting her finger to my lips.

"Of course I'll go with you, you silly boy," she said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Really?" I asked, slightly stunned.

She giggled once and nodded. I let out the breath that I was holding.

Alice was came up to Bella. "Bella, we're going in now."

"'K. I'm coming," she said. When Alice left, Bella started to follow her back to the dorm but when she got half there, she stopped and turned around. She ran back to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Edward," she whispered and then ran back to the dorm.

I just stood there. Emmett and Jasper were already in the Jeep. "Come on, Edward. I want to get back to the dorm," Emmett yelled.

I shook my head, bringing myself back to reality, and then walked to the car.

"What's with you?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said as a stupid grin crossed me face.

"That grin doesn't look like nothing. Tell us now or we'll tackle you again," Jasper said. I didn't really feel like being tackled again. Emmett was very heavy and I didn't want to lose the feeling in any of my body parts again.

I sighed. "I asked Bella to go to the formal with me and she said yes," I said quickly.

"Finally! Our boy Edward's got a date. It's been awhile," Emmett said with a laugh.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

We made our way back to the dorm and collapsed in our beds but I couldn't go to sleep. I was to excited. I finally found the courage to ask Bella out and she said yes. My plan worked and I was ecstatic.

My final phase was complete.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! Review, people, REVIEW!! -takes deep breath- Sorry about that. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. It has 4,541 words in it. Amazing, right? Anyways... yeah. That's it. Bella's POV is up next!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated my other story but I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Being a crazed Cullen lover doesn't mean your a complete psycho, it just means that you like them... a lot. :D**

**Until later then, **

**Kitty/ Cat/ Whatever you can come up with to call me**


	8. Ch 8 Snagging The Boy Phase 3

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait! But this chapter is quite long! Anyway, I hope you like it. Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers. I love you guys!! I would also like to thank my beta. -claps hands quickly for Beta- WooHoo!!**

**Anyways... READ ON!!**

**Soundtrack- _River Flows in You _by Yiruma**

**Chapter 8: SNAGGING THE BOY PHASE 3**

**(Bella's POV)**

I was trying my hardest to pay attention to my history teacher. I really needed to but my teacher's voice was a slow monotone that could put even Alice to sleep and that's saying something. I ended up daydreaming about earlier this afternoon when I was dancing with Edward. The way his hands felt on my hips as we danced to the music. His intoxicating smell that surrounded me.

I sighed. One of the girls sitting in front of me, Angela, turned around and asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

I shook myself out of my daydream and whispered, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She took a quick glance down at my notebook, smiled, and turned back around. She was one of the nicest girls I've met here.

She turned back around and slipped me a note.

_**To: Bella**_

_Um, Bella, you might want to look at your notebook._

I looked down at my notebook to see what she was talking about. I gasped when I saw it. My notebook was covered, I mean _covered_, in Edward's name. I didn't realize I was doodling his name throughout my teacher's whole speech. This guy has caught my heart and I don't think he's going to let go. I don't think I want him to.

_**To: Angela**_

_Oh gosh! Thanks for telling me. I didn't realize I was doing that. Oops, _I wrote back to Angela and then slipped it back to her.

_**To: Bella**_

_Ha ha. It's okay. I did that once but it was a little bit worse than what happened to you. The boy whose name I was writing was sitting right next to me. It was so embarrassing_, she wrote back.

_**To: Angela**_

_Oh wow. That is embarrassing. What did he do? _I asked.

_**To: Bella**_

_Well, he's been my boyfriend for three years now, so I guess he took it well :). So... who's Edward?_, she wrote back.

_**To: Angela**_

_He's a guy who goes to Cullen Academy. I'm rooming with his sister, so I met him last night and we kinda connected, so... I think you can see the rest_, I wrote to her.

_**To: Bella**_

_Oh, yes. You can definitely see it alright. Ha, ha_, she wrote.

When she gave the note to me. I laughed quietly to myself. I must have been out of it for a long time considering the fact that I had taken no notes whatsoever and his name was everywhere.

Thinking of Edward reminded me that I had music class next but I didn't know how to get to the music building and it was almost time for the bell to ring to dismiss us to our next and final class of the day. I didn't even know where the building was. They all look the same with the ivy covering everything.

I decided to text Edward and ask him if he could show me where it was. If he said yes then it would fit perfectly into my plan. I discreetly pulled out my phone and started to type.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**2:57 p.m.**

_Hi again. I just remembered that I don't know how to get to the music rooms. Do you think you could show me the way?_

I set my phone in my lap, hoping he would reply. When my phone vibrated, my face lit up.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**2:59 p.m.**

_Of course I'll show you. We wouldn't want Bella to miss her first day of music class, would we? :)_

I was trying not to laugh because the teacher was still talking, so I just texted him back.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**3:01 p.m.**

_Ha, ha. No we wouldn't. So... where do you want to meet?_

I pushed send and waited for his reply.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**3:02 p.m.**

_Oh... I don't know... maybe we could meet up in that broom closet in the cafe building. ;)_

_Oh, he wants to be a naughty boy,_ I thought to myself with a small giggle.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**3:04 p.m.**

_Ha, ha, very funny but not what I meant, you crazy boy. :) You _know_ what I meant._

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**3:06 p.m.**

_Ugh, fine. Ha, ha, just kidding. How about I meet you outside of your classroom when class is over. What class do you have now?_

He really was being funny. That just made me want him more.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**3:08 p.m.**

_Okay, that'll work. I have history right now. Zzz. So boring. :)_

I pushed send and waited.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**3:10 p.m.**

_That is true. My history teacher has the worst monotone voice and it makes everyone fall asleep but the plus side is that she hates Newton too. I'll see you outside your class. ;)_

I almost let out a laugh when I read this. He really did hate Newton but I understood why.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_After we had gotten back from lunch, I was heading to the history building and someone grabbed my wrist. It was Newton._

"_Hi, I'm Mike. I know your new here and I just wanted you to know that I could help you find all of your classes if you want," he said to me._

"_Um, hi. I'm Bella but no thank you. I think I know where to go," I said as politely as possible. He was starting to creep me out a bit. This was like the fifth time I've seen him today and he was always looking at me. This was the first time he's ever said anything to me though._

"_Are you sure? I can give you _anything_ you need," he said, stressing the word "anything."_

"_Like I said before, thanks but no thanks. I know what I'm doing," I started to walk away but before I could walk more than a foot, I felt something hit my butt. I turned around to see Mike standing there innocently. My face turned red with anger and then I slapped him hard across the face._

"_Don't ever do that again, you perverted piece of crap. Because if you do then I might just have to send someone to deal with you," I threatened. I usually didn't use this type of language but in Newton's case, I'll make an exception. _

"_Ooo, I'm so scared," he said with mock fear. "Who do you know that could actually hurt me?" he asked, smug._

"_Um, I don't know... how about the three boys that scared to crap out of you this morning in the assembly hall. What were their names? I think their names were Edward, Emmett, and Jasper." He stiffened when I said their names. "Oh, I see that you remember them. Good. Touch me again and I might just let it slip when I'm around them again."_

_With that I walked away into the history building, not wanting to know what he was going to say._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

I now knew why everybody hated Newton. He was just a complete creep. I sent Edward back a reply.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**3:11 p.m.**

_K, see you then. ;)_

I was happy that Edward was coming to walk me to class. I didn't want to walk around aimlessly until I found the music building, especially when Mike was around.

When the bell rang, I waited for Angela to gather her things and I walked out with her. When we were outside she said that she had to get to her math class. I waved goodbye to her and turned around to look for Edward. He said he would be here.

When I found him, I smiled and said as I walked up to him, "Hey there."

He laughed and said, "Hey yourself."

"So how exactly do we get to the music building?" I asked him.

"I'll show you," he said as he reached down to take my hand.

"Okay," I said shakily. I wasn't afraid of him, I was just shocked that he would want to hold my hand. When he looked up, I smiled at him to let him know that it was okay. He smiled back at me.

He was leading me in the direction of the boys' campus. As we where walking, people started to stare at our linked hands. I blushed but I didn't want to let go of his hand. One of those people happened to be Mike Newton. I shot him a glare but not before I made sure that Edward wouldn't see it.

"So what exactly do you do in music class?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it depends on what you do exactly. For example, I play the piano and a little bit of bass, so I would have to compose my own music and then perform it," he explained.

"Oh. I didn't know you played the piano and bass," I said. I really wanted to hear him play now.

He laughed. "Well, now you do. What exactly is your musical forte?" he asked me.

I smiled a small smile. "I sing and the guitar a little. I love to write my own songs and things like that. I guess that's why I love English so much. I think songs express your feelings through both the lyrics and the music. Like poetry or something. When I'm writing a song, it's the only place I can go to free my myself from the world."

"I know what you mean. Just by getting lost in the melody, you feel free." When I heard him say this, I knew I was in love with him. I didn't know anyone who felt the way I did when it came to my music.

When we got to the music building, he led me up to the Music III room. When we got there, Edward asked me, "Would you like to meet some of my friends?"

I nodded as he led me over to a table with three boys at it who were laughing about something. The first was tall with chocolate brown hair that continually fell into his face. The second had short blond hair and looked to be the shortest of the group. The last one was average height and had short black hair that was spiked in every direction.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone," Edward said to them. "This is Bella," he said to them. The first one shot a look at Edward. _I wonder what that's about? _Then Edward turned to me and said, "And these idiots are my friends Colton, Tristan, and Darren."

"Hey, man," Colton said to Edward. "What's with the full name? You know I hate it." When Edward just laughed, he turned to me and said, "The name's Cole." He held out his hand for me to shake.

I smiled and shook his hand. "Well, it seems that we have something in common. I hate my name too. My full name is Isabella. I can't stand it."

They all laughed when I pretended to shutter at the thought.

"So, what do each of you do?" I asked as we all stop laughing.

Cole answered first. "I play the drums. I like loud things."

"Only you," Edward sighed sarcastically, which caused everyone to laugh again.

Tristan said, "I play the guitar and a little banjo. I'm not the best at that though."

"I do too," I said with a smile. He smiled back.

Darren answered next. "I play the fiddle. I like southern style music, you know? Like country."

"Oh, I do too," I said enthusiastically. "Well, actually, I love any type of music. I sing and of course play the guitar."

"Really?" Cole asked.

"Yes. I love to sing and play," I said as I saw the teacher walk in the room.

"Okay, everyone. Take a seat," the teacher said.

I realized that Edward was still holding my hand. I didn't mind. He pulled me over the other side of the table where no one was sitting and pulled my seat out for me. I smiled at him as he sat down next to me, still holding my hand. He then started to rub small circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

I saw him look out of the corner of his eye to catch a glimpse of my reaction. So I just smiled at him. I was feeling ecstatic as he continued with a smile on his face.

"Okay, I'm Mr. Sharp, for those of you who don't know, and I will be your music instructor for the next year," the teacher said as he introduced himself. "Now I would like to start the class off with a little performance. Edward?" he said to Edward as he gestured towards the grand piano at the front of the class. I saw Edward nod out of the corner of my eye.

I turned to look at him in surprise. He smiled and squeezed my hand gently and then walked to the front of the classroom.

He sat down at the piano and began to play the most beautiful piece of music I had ever heard in my life. He continued to make the beautiful music for a few more minutes. When the song ended, the class applauded and he gave them a small nod.

He got up from the piano bench and came back over to me and asked, "So... what did you think?" he asked, hesitating for a second.

"It was beautiful, Edward," I said, meaning it with all of my heart.

He smiled at me and said, "Thank you. I wrote it last night."

I stared at him in amazement. "You wrote that in one night?" That was really hard to believe because song writing usually took weeks to do but I guess it's possible if you're someone like Edward.

"Yeah, I was inspired last night," he said looking into my eyes.

"And what might have inspired you last night?" I asked him, a smile playing on my lips.

"Not _what_, _who_," he said to me with his dazzling smile.

"Okay, fine. _Who_ inspired you last night?" I said playfully.

"You," was all he said.

I blinked once, trying to wrap my mind around what he just said. "Me?" I asked, not believing him.

"Yes, you," he said again.

"Oh." That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I was seriously debating on whether or not I should jump on him and give him a hug, but instead I said with a giggle and a smile, "Well, I'm glad I inspired you."

While we were talking the teacher was talking about class objectives. I knew that I should be listening but I didn't want to stop talking with Edward. If I needed to I'll ask someone about it later. When he stopped talking about objectives he said, "This year we will be having a group project. I will let you pick your groups but no more than five people per group and with both genders included. You will have to compose two pieces of music. Whether they have lyrics or are instrumental, I don't care, but it has to be original. We will be starting today with you picking your groups. Get an idea of what you want to do. The performance is in three weeks, so get to it. Oh, and this is also a competition. The group that wins gets a prize." Then he turned around and started working on some paperwork.

When everyone then started to form into groups, I realized the only people I knew were Edward, Cole, Tristan, and Darren.

"Um," I mumbled to Edward. "Do you think I could be in your group? I don't know anyone else in the class besides you guys."

Edward looked at the others, who nodded. "Sure you can, Bella. We need at least one girl in the group anyway," Cole said to me. I smiled at them.

"So what do we want to 'compose'?" Tristan asked as he put air quotes around "compose".

"Well, if you guys wanted, I could write some lyrics for the songs. But that's only a suggestion," I added the last part on quickly. I didn't want them to think that I was taking over the group.

"That's actually a good idea. You know... we could incorporate all of our talents into the songs. It happens in country music a lot," Darren suggested. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Bella will write the lyrics to the songs and the rest of us could figure out a tune of some sort," Edward said to us.

We all agreed with him and then he turned to me.

"So... what type of songs do you write exactly?" he asked me.

"Um, some of everything, I guess. It depends on how I'm feeling at the time," I said.

"Interesting," was all he said.

"What type of music do you write? When did you start? Why did you choose piano?" I fired off. I was really curious about his music.

He laughed, "Slow down. One at a time." I laughed as he started to answer my first question. We got so into our conversation that we didn't know that the bell was about to ring. When the bell rang, we picked up our stuff and walked out of the room.

"Can I walk you to your dorm?" he asked me when we got outside.

My face lit up. "Yes, please. I mean, if you don't mind," I said hoping he wouldn't.

"No, I don't mind at all," he said as we headed off in the direction of my dorm.

Suddenly Edward asked me, "Um, you seemed a little uncomfortable today at the beginning of lunch. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh. Um, yeah," I said really not wanting to talk about this but I decided that he needed to know. "It's just that some of the girls are spreading rumors about..." I didn't finish the sentence. I really didn't want to tell him.

"It's okay you can tell me. I won't tell anyone else. I promise. You can trust me," he said to me in a voice that told me I could tell him.

I hesitated for a second and then said, "The rumors are about you and me."

He was silent for a second and then asked warily, "What are the rumors exactly?"

I mumbled, "This is so embarrassing," so he couldn't hear it. I took a deep breath and then it all came tumbling out in a angry whisper, "Lauren Mallory said that apparently you got me pregnant after I've only known you for like a day! Just because she's a slut doesn't mean everyone around her is!" I usually didn't use language like that but I was angry and she was the cause of it.

After Edward was quiet for a minute, I asked, "Edward? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry," he said in a strained tone. "When did you find out about this?"

"This morning during my zoology class. One of Lauren's creeps came up to me and asked if I was pregnant and if you were the father!" I said as I felt my face turn red with anger. I felt angry tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I'll fixed this. I promise," he said as he pulled me into a hug. I was trying to be strong about this but I already had enough pressure with school and being the new girl. I didn't need this right now. I felt Edward rubbing my back, trying to calm me down.

When I pulled away, my eyes were stinging from my tears. "Bella, I promise everything will be alright," Edward said reassuringly to me.

I nodded. "Okay. It's just that I didn't even do anything to her. I didn't even know her name until someone told me. Now apparently I'm the new school slut."

"No your not and you never will be. Okay, trust me. Everything will be fine," he said to me.

I nodded again and gave him another hug. "Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" he said, confused.

"For listening to me and helping me. Your probably the nicest boy I've ever met."

He chuckled. "Your welcome then." The he was serious again. "If Lauren or any of her creepy little friends says or does anything to you then tell me or Alice and we'll straiten them out, 'k?"

I nodded and then turned to head into my building, but before I went in, I turned around and gave Edward a playful wave and a smile to let him know I was okay. I saw him smile back and then I went into my dorm.

I quickly went past the elevator to get to the stairs because I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I had stopped crying but that was about to change.

When I got to my room, I burst out crying again. I couldn't handle the pressure. Rosalie and Alice were at my side in a second.

"What's wrong, Bella? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Alice fired off as she pulled me into a hug.

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that the rumor thing has been bothering me and I've haven't done anything about it all day. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine," I said trying to reassure them and myself.

"Hey, let's go do something fun. We can forget all about this for now and worry about it later," Alice suggested.

I smiled, "Okay, let's go but first I want to change. I can't believe we have to wear these things all year long."

"Ugh, I know. I hate them with a passion," Rosalie growled, looking down at her uniform.

"Okay, you two go get changed and I'll call the boys," Alice said as she skipped over to get her cell phone.

After we were all changed into dresses for our dinner, we were going to a classy restaurant, we left to wait outside for the boys. I was wearing a sleeveless, navy blue dress that came down to my knees. The bottom of the dress was trimmed in black. I liked it. It was simple and comfortable. Alice was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress with sequins along the chest that came down to her knees and Rosalie was wearing a brilliant red knee-length halter dress with diamond-studded straps **(pics on profile, website won't upload pics for some odd reason)**.

The boys pulled up a few minutes later in the Jeep. As soon as the Jeep stopped, Edward hopped out and came over to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better," I said and then smiled a small smile. "I'm sorry about crying on your shirt."

"It's okay. It's just a shirt. I've got plenty more," he said with a laugh.

"Come on, guys. I'm hungry," Alice whined from the car.

"We're coming," Edward said to her.

On the way to the restaurant, I just had to urge to hold Edward's hand again. I felt weird when it wasn't in mine. So I, being my spontaneous self, grabbed his hand. He turned to look and see who grabbed his hand. I smiled when he looked at me. He smiled back. My smile just got bigger.

When we got into the restaurant, Edward leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful."

I blushed. "Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself," I said with a smile.

He laughed as the waiter came to our table.

**Later that night...**

We had just gotten back to my dorm and Alice and Rosalie were "saying" goodnight to their boyfriends. I was happy when Edward waved me over to where he was standing.

"Thank you," I said with a laugh. "I really don't like watching make out sessions."

"I know exactly what you mean," Edward said with a laugh. "Once I came back to the dorm and Emmett was making out with Rosalie on the couch. I mean, come on, I sit on that couch."

I laughed, "That must be fun to come home to."

"Oh yeah, real fun," he said sarcastically.

It was silent for a second. I was debating on whether or not I should ask him what I was going to ask him but he said something first.

"Um, Bella?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," I said as I looked into his eyes.

"Um... well," he hesitated again. I waited for him to continue.

"There's the beginning of the year formal coming up and I was hoping that you might want to come with me? I know that you don't like to dance but everyone else will be there. We don't even have to dance if you--" I cut him off by putting my finger to his lips.

"Of course I'll go with you, you silly boy," I said with a smile.

"Really?" he asked.

I giggled once and nodded. I smiled and he smiled back.

Then Alice came up to me. "Bella, we're going in now."

"'K. I'm coming," I said to her. When Alice left, I started to follow her back to the dorm but when I got half way there, I stopped and turned around. I ran back to Edward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Edward," I whispered and then ran back to the dorm.

When I got up to my dorm, Alice practically jumped me. "What were you and my brother talking about?"

I was too excited to hold it in any longer. "He asked me to the beginning of the year formal!"

She gasped and started to bounce around. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This is amazing! You have to let Rose and I help you get ready."

"Fine, fine," I said with a smile. "But right now I'm going to bed. Today has been crazy."

"Okay. Goodnight, Bella," Alice said. I heard Rosalie yell goodnight from her room. I said goodnight to her as well and went to change into my pajamas.

Today may have been hectic but it was worth it in the end. My plan worked, even if he beat me to the punch. Oh well, I got what I wanted and I was happy and I think he was happy too.

My final phase was complete.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. It took forever. I think it's longer than the last chapter. This one has 4,650 words. That is a lot of words!**

**Anyway, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**

**Being a crazed Cullen lover doesn't mean your a complete psycho, it just means that you like them... a lot. :D**

**Until later then,**

**Cat/ Kitty :)**


	9. Ch 9 Music Notes And Scare Tactics

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Okay, I'm going to clear some things up, just in case your confused. Chapters 1-2 took place on the Sunday before school started. Chapters 3-8 took place on Monday, the first day of school. Chapter 9 takes place one week after the first day of school. I hope that clears up the time confusion. I want to thank my beta for editing my chapters so fast! Love you girl!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything about it. -sob- :( -another sob- **

**Soundtrack- _Beat It _by Fall Out Boy (look for A/N to start song)**

**Chapter 9: MUSIC NOTES AND SCARE TACTICS**

**(Edward's POV)**

The past week had been peaceful.

Bella and I have gotten closer over the week as well. I found out that she was extremely clumsy. She would either trip over her own feet or nothing at all. Most of the time, I was there to catch her. The times when I wasn't with her though, she had a few accidents.

The worst one was when she said she was walking down the stairs of her dorm and she tripped and fell down the stairs. She wasn't hurt badly, just a few bruises, but after that I stayed with her more often, trying to prevent things like that from happening.

Today, on the other hand, wasn't as peaceful. I was almost to the girl's history building to walk with Bella to music, when I saw her with someone. Their back was to me, so I couldn't see who it was. I walked up behind the guy she was with. It was Newton. He was holding onto her arm and she was trying to pull away. When she saw me, she smiled.

"Oh, so are you agreeing to come with me now?" Newton asked her. I didn't know what their conversation was about but I had a feeling that it was something that Bella wasn't comfortable with.

"No," she said to him.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. His eyes widened when he saw me. "I think it would be a good idea for you to let go of her now."

He immediately let go her arm and she ran over to me and buried her head into my chest and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

I glared at him until he stuttered, "Uh, I... um, I have to go." He then turned and ran away.

"Are you okay?" I asked when Bella and I were alone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little creeped out. That is the second time he's done something like that," she said as we started to walk to the music building. Her voice sounded a little shaken.

I stopped. She looked at me confused. "Wait! The second time?! What happened the first time?!" I asked, serious.

"On the first day of school he stopped to talk to me when I was going to history. He asked if I needed any help finding my classes. I said no but then he told me that if I needed help with anything I could ask him." She shuttered. "Then when I was about to walk into the building, he slapped my butt. The perv actually had the nerve to do that but then I slapped him in the face."

"Good. He deserved it," I said, proud that Bella had stood up for herself.

Newton has always been afraid of us since the time that he tried to hit on Rosalie and Alice... at the same time. He should know by now not to mess with our girls. We can get very protective around them.

I decided that I would do something about Newton later. I may even invite Emmett and Jasper to come along.

When we stopped laughing, Bella said, "I think I'm almost done writing the lyrics for the songs. I kinda already had one in the works, so it's done. But the second one still isn't where I want it to be but it's getting there. They're both country style songs. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me. Darren will really like that," I said with a laugh. My friends are getting along well with Bella and I was really happy about that.

She laughed. "I know. I have the finished one with me and I need to work on the other one."

"Okay, we'll start on the music for the first one," I said as we got to the music class.

We walked over to our table, I still had one arm around her waist, with the others already there.

"Oh look, guys. It's the love birds," Cole said to Darren and Tristan. They all burst out laughing. Bella blushed a deep red and I pulled her closer to calm her.

When they stopped laughing, Cole said, "You know I'm just kidding, right?"

"Yes, we knew but you have no room to talk. When your with Demi, you get the sappiest look on your face. It's so cute," I said the last part in a girlish voice. That made Tristan and Darren burst out laughing again.

"Touche," Cole said with a laugh.

"Alright ,class. Settle down," Mr. Sharp said as he walked in the class after the bell rang. "We're working on our projects today. Get started."

We all turned back to our table. Then Bella said, "I've finished one set of lyrics. I want you all to look at them." As she said this, she started to pull out a notebook from her bag. "Tell me what you think. If you don't like them, then I can write another one."

She handed the notebook to me first. I read them quickly and loved them. They were hilarious. They must have had a story behind them. I pasted them to Darren, who was the closest one to me.

"I liked them," I said to Bella. She smiled.

"Really? I thought they were kinda girlish but I wasn't sure," she said, rambling for a second.

"Yes, I really do like them."

"I do too. They're hilarious," Cole said with a laugh.

She smiled. "Good. That's what I was aiming for."

"I like the style," Darren said. I looked at Bella, who smirked. She knew I was right about Darren liking the style. It was country, of course.

"They're really good," Tristan said quietly.

"So... was there a story behind those lyrics?" I asked, curious.

She laughed. "Yes, there was. Back in Forks, where I used to live, I was in only one relationship. Jacob had been been my friend for awhile and then we started to date. It went well for a while but after a few months, I noticed that he was... well, let's just say he was an egotistical jerk, and he dumped me. But instead of crying about it, one of my friends and I rolled his house and then we hot-wired his truck that he wouldn't even let me touch, let alone drive, and then drove it into the woods near his house and covered it in leaves. We left him a note that said that he had to find it with the clues we left for him. But the funny thing was we wrote them in Italian, so he didn't understand a word of it. We stayed until he woke up and found the note and the clues. He ended up finding it after he had to go inside to translate the notes. Then when his dad saw the house, he told Jacob to clean it up. It was hilarious." She laughed again.

"Wow, you're a diabolical one, aren't you?" I said with a laugh.

She giggled again. "But that wasn't even the best part. After about a week, he came over to my house to try and apologize and get back together. I wasn't about to get back together with a narcissistic freak, so I said no. Then Charlie, my dad, said that if he didn't leave right then, he would get his gun. My dad used to be the police chief in Forks. Jacob ran out of the house so fast that he didn't watch where he was going and then he ran straight into a tree. I laughed so hard that I fell off of my chair."

By then everyone was cracking up.

"Well, we know not to mess with you," Cole said with a laugh.

"That's right," Bella giggled.

We laughed again. When everyone calmed down, I said to the guys, "Okay. Bella has done her part. Now we need to do ours."

They all groaned and I shot them a glare. "Oh fine," Cole groaned. "Where do you want to start?"

"Let's start with the chorus," Darren suggested.

"Okay," everyone agreed and started to work.

**30 minutes later...**

"I think that we need to add some banjo and fiddle to the chorus," Darren said.

We all agreed. He was the country person.

After a few more adjustments, we had finished the chorus. I walked up to Mr. Sharp and asked, "Can my group and I go to a practice room?"

"Of course. Make sure to turn off the lights when your done though," he said.

I nodded and said, "Thank you." I waved the rest of my group over and we left the room to find an empty practice room. On the way out, I grabbed Bella's hand. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

* * *

"Man! How hard is it to find an empty room?" Darren asked, exasperated. We had been almost everywhere in the building to find a room and couldn't find one.

"I know," Tristan said with a scowl on his face.

I was about to say something but then I remembered a room that only I could go into too. Being the great- grandson of the founder of the school had it's perks.

"Hey I know where one is," I said as I pulled Bella towards the elevator. They all followed me down to the first floor where I then took the stairs down to the basement.

"Whoa, dude!" Cole exclaimed when we got down to my personal practice room. "How the heck did you get this place? It's twice the size of a regular practice room."

I shrugged and smirked, "Great-grandfather plus founder of school equals bigger practice space for me."

"Right," he said as we pounded fists.

"Alright you two. That's enough," Bella scolded. "This thing is in two weeks and I would like to win, so let's get working."

"Yes, ma'am," we all said with a salute.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," she said sarcastically.

We then started to set everything up and work out the kinks in the chorus.

After we fixed the chorus, Bella asked, "Do you think we could we could run it once?"

"Yeah. Let's try it once," I said. Everyone nodded and went to their places.

The chorus started off with Bella singing and playing the guitar, Cole playing the drums, Tristan playing his banjo, Darren on his fiddle, and me playing my bass.

Bella's voice was the sweetest voice I had ever heard. I was mesmerized my it and I loved it.

After a few more run-throughs on the chorus, we thought it sounded good enough for now and then we started to pack up as the bell rang.

Bella and I said goodbye to Cole, Tristan, and Darren and then we headed off to the girl's dorm. After the first time that I walked her to her dorm, I didn't want to leave her alone again, so she let me walk her there everyday now. I didn't mind. And I really didn't want her to walk alone now that I knew about Mike.

We talked about the competition and other things until we got to her dorm. "Thank you for saving me from Mike today. I really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure. I can't stand that guy," I said with a grin.

"Well, I've got some homework to do, so I guess I've gotta go," she said.

"Okay, if you must," I said with a sad face.

"Oh, don't do that to me! You're just to cute when you pout," she said as I laughed. She laughed too and gave me a kiss on the cheek and went inside her dorm after saying goodbye.

I said goodbye as well and then headed off to find a certain creepy guy that I needed to have a talk with.

**

* * *

**

**(Start playing song)**

"Hey, Mike," I said as I walked up behind him and a few of his friends.

He turned around and his eyes grew wider. "Um, hey, Edward," he said, confused.

I threw my arm around his shoulders and said, "Let's have a little chat."

"Okay..." he said, still confused.

When I shot his friends a glare, they left. When they were gone, I dropped my friendly facade and my arm from around his shoulders.

"Okay, Mike let's get a few things straight. One, don't talk to Bella. Two, don't touch Bella. And three, don't even go near Bella. If you do any of these things, then you will wish that you had never been born. Do we have an understanding?"

He nodded quickly and I gave him the same evil smirk that I gave him this morning and then, well... let's just say that my fist "accidentally" slipped from my pocket to his stomach.

"That's just a little preview of what will happen if you get near her again," I said as I leaned down so my face was level with his; he had doubled over when I punched him. "I advise that that you leave now before my fist slips into your face next."

With that he straightened quickly and sprinted away.

I chuckled as I turned back around to head to my dorm. _I think that went rather well_, I thought to myself.

When I got back to my dorm, Emmett and Jasper were joking about something. When I came in, they saw my grin and Jasper asked, "What's with the grin?"

"I just had to teach little Mikey a lesson on personal space," I said with a chuckle. "And my fist my have slipped into stomach." I laughed again.

Emmett and Jasper both bumped fists with me and laughed. "Nice, man. What did you say to him?" Emmett asked.

"I just told him to stay away from Bella. He had been trying to get her alone and she was getting kinda freaked about it, so I took care of it."

"Well, I'm just glad you took care of Newton. He was starting to get on my last nerve," Emmett said. "I don't like how he's always trying to go after our women."

"I'm with you there," Jasper said. "He should know by now not too. I thought we taught him that lesson two years ago."

"Apparently we didn't do a good enough job," I said with a grimace. We were all very protective of the girls in our life and we didn't want to see them being stalked by a creep.

But for now, they were safe from the creep and that was good enough.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was on my way out of my history class when I saw Mike. I tried to avoid him but he had seen me. He walked over to me with and he was wearing a smile that scared me a little.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" he said, trying to sound alluring. I almost gagged.

"Well, first of all, I'm not your babe and, second of all, it's none of your business," I said as I tried to get away from him. He grabbed my arm.

"There's no need to be snippy. Why don't you come with me? I can improve your mood," he said with a disgusting smile.

I shuttered. "No, thank you," I said as I tried to pull away from him again.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to," he said getting closer to me.

"No, I don't. Let go of me," I said but his grip only got tighter.

I was looking around for someone to help me, when I saw Edward walking towards me. I smiled when I saw him. "Oh, so are you agreeing to come with me now?" Mike asked me.

"No," I said flatly.

Edward tapped him on the shoulder. Mike turned around and Edward said, "I think it would be a good idea for you to let go of her now."

As soon as Mike let go of my arm and I ran over to Edward and buried my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my waist protectively and pulled me closer.

I heard Mike stutter, "Uh, I... um, I have to go." Then we were alone.

"Are you okay?" he asked when we were alone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little creeped out. That is the second time he's done something like that," I said, a little shaken, as we started to walk towards the music building.

He stopped suddenly. I looked at him, confused. "Wait! The second time?! What happened the first time?!" he asked, serious.

I then started to tell him about the first time Mike tried to get me alone. "On the first day of school he stopped to talk to me when I was going to history. He asked if I needed any help finding my classes. I said no but then he told me that if I needed help with anything I could ask him." I shuttered. "Then when I was about to walk into the building, he slapped my butt. The perv actually had the nerve to do that but then I slapped him in the face."

"Good. He deserved it," Edward said with a smile.

On the rest of the way to class, we talked about our project.

When we got to class,Edward still had his arm around my waist. Cole saw us and said to Tristan and Darren, "Oh look, guys. It's the love birds." When they started to laugh, I blushed. Edward pulled me closer, trying to reassure me.

"You know I'm just kidding, right?" Cole said after he could breathe again.

"Yes, we knew but you have no room to talk. When your with Demi, you get the sappiest look on your face. It's so cute," Edward said the last part in a girlish voice. That made Tristan and Darren burst out laughing again.

"Touche," Cole said with a laugh.

"Alright, class. Settle down," Mr. Sharp said as he walked in the class. "We're working on our projects today. Get started."

With that, I pulled out my notebook with my lyrics in it and showed it to the boys. They said that they liked them and The Edward said that they needed to start on the actual music. After about thirty-five minutes, Edward asked Mr. Sharp if we could practice. He said yes and Edward waved us over. He grabbed my hand as we walked out the door. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

After ten minutes of looking for a room, we couldn't find one. Edward said that he knew where one was. He brought us to a practice room that was located in the basement of the music building.

"Whoa, dude!" Cole exclaimed when we got to the practice room. "How the heck did you get this place? It's twice the size of a regular practice room."

Edward shrugged and smirked, "Great-grandfather plus founder of school equals bigger practice space for me."

"Right," Cole said as they pounded fists.

We practiced until the bell rang. After class Edward walked me to my dorm. This had become a regular occurrence. I didn't mind.

When we got to my dorm. I said, "Thank you for saving me from Mike today. I really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure. I can't stand that guy," he said with his crooked smile.

"Well, I've got some homework to do, so I guess I've gotta go," I said with a sigh.

"Okay, if you must," he said with a sad face.

"Oh, don't do that to me! You're just to cute when you pout," I said as he laughed. I laughed with him and then I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside the dorm after saying goodbye to him. He said goodbye as well and left.

When I got up to my dorm, I sighed. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Edward was the sweetest guy I had ever known and he was protecting me. This year was going to be amazing.

**A/N: Well there it is. One week after Edward asked Bella to the formal. Yay! So excited! Anyway, the Formal chapter should be coming up soon! WhooHoo!!**

**Okay, I need at least 10 more reviews before I post again, so if you want another chapter I advise that you push the little purple button at the bottom left of your screen.**

**Until next time then,**

**Cat/ Kitty**


	10. Ch 10 Edward Jr?

**A/N: I'm back with another chappie! Hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! Anyways, READITH ONITH!! ****I would also like to thank my beta! Your AH-MAZE-ING!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Gosh darn it! **

**Soundtrack (look for A/N to start song)- _Vulnerable _by Secondhand Serenade (just a song that would fit the mood of the scene) (suggested by my beta, _hyacinthgirl18_.)**

**Chapter 10: EDWARD JR.? **

**(Bella's POV)**

The next few days few by quickly. Now it was Friday and Rosalie and Alice said that we had to go shopping for our formal dresses. I loathed shopping with a passion. I got what I wanted and I got out. But I had a feeling that this process was going to take longer than five minutes.

"Please don't make me go! I'm begging you!" I pleaded to Rosalie and Alice as they tried to drag me to Rosalie's car.

"You're going whether you want to or not. Get into the car," Alice said, pulling on my arm. For someone so small, Alice was very strong.

"Fine," I huffed. "But I'm only buying one thing and one thing only."

Alice bounced up and down happily. "Yay!" Then she turned to Rosalie. "I told you she would come."

Rosalie grumbled, "Whatever. Let's just go. I want to get a decent dress for this year's formal. The one I had last year was atrocious!"

"Oh, no it wasn't. Only you thought it was," Alice said climbing into Rosalie's BMW M3.

"Yeah, yeah. You two stop your bickering. I want to get this over with," I said to them.

"Fine, let's go," Alice said, starting to bounce in her seat again.

We drove for about thirty minutes and then stopped in front of a expensive looking dress store.

I groaned, "Do we really have to go in there?"

"Yes, we really have to. If you don't come willingly then I'll just drag you in by your arms," Alice said.

I grumbled something under my breath and got out of the car.

We walked into the store. There were racks upon racks of designers dresses.

"Alice, you know I can't afford any of these," I said.

"I'll buy it for you then," she said simply.

"No you won't. I won't let you," I said seriously.

"Yes you will, whether you like it or not," she said back.

"I don't want you to spend money on me," I said trying to convince her not to.

"Well that's just too bad. Bella, you're my friend, I'm supposed to spend money on my friends," she said with a smile. "And besides, I want you to look good for Edward. He hasn't been this happy in I don't know how long. He's happy now that your here. He likes you a lot and I have a feeling that you feel the same way. I've seen the way you two look at each other."

I hesitated for a second and then said, "Fine, Alice but only one dress."

"Yay! Let's go," she grabbed my hand and pulled me farther into the store.

After about an hour of trying on different dresses we all found one that we liked. Rosalie found a long red strapless dress that clung to her body. Alice found a long green dress with diamond-studded straps and no back. I found a royal blue floor-length dress with beaded straps. I liked it and it was one of the cheapest I had tried on.

"Are we done now?" I whined, hoping it would get them to take us back to the dorm.

"No. We still have to get shoes," Rosalie said. "I promise this doesn't take as long as the dress shopping."

"Fine. Let's make this quick," I grumbled as we headed to the shoe store.

* * *

_It doesn't take as long my butt_ I thought to myself. We had been sitting in the shoe store for almost two hours now.

This is why I hate shopping. I find the one thing I want and then I'm stuck here waiting for everyone else to finish , I grumbled to myself.

"Oh, Bella, we're almost done," Alice said when she saw my expression.

"That's what you said thirty minutes ago," I muttered under my breath.

When Rosalie and Alice finally found a pair of shoes that matched their dresses, we paid and were about to walk out of the store when we ran into Lauren and a group of her creepy little followers.

"Well, well, well. Look girls, it's Bella and her little friends. How's the baby doing?" Lauren asked with a snicker.

"Oh, it's doing just fine. Edward and I have decided to get married in a month and name the baby Edward Jr.," I said sarcastically. Rosalie and Alice were cracking up behind me.

Lauren and her friends mouths were hanging open. I laughed along with Rosalie and Alice as we pushed past them and to Rosalie's car.

"That was brilliant, Bella," Rosalie said between laughs.

"Did you see her face?" Alice said. She was holding her side from laughing so hard.

"Yeah," I laughed as we all climbed into the car and headed back to the dorm.

I was tired of Lauren making fun of me, so I stood up for myself. She had been saying things like that all week and I was sick of it.

When we got back to the dorm to put our dresses away, when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey, Bella. Guess who?"

"Oh, I know this... are you Bryan?" I said sarcastically, messing with him.

"Um, no. Who's Bryan?" Edward asked.

I laughed. "No one, silly. I made him up. So... why did you call?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh, no reason. I just wanted to hear your voice," he said sweetly.

"Aww. That's so sweet," I said with a giggle.

He laughed too. "Well, actually the guys and I wanted you and the girls to come over to our dorm if you wanted to."

"Yeah, we'll come," I said happily into the phone.

"'K. See you in about twenty minutes. Bye bye," he said in an alluring voice.

I laughed. "Okay, bye."

I hung up the phone and turned around to find Alice standing behind me. "Ahh," I screamed. "You really need to stop doing that. Your going to give me a heart attack."

She giggled. "Oops. Anyway, who was on the phone?"

"Don't act like you don't know," I said with a laugh.

"Okay fine. What did Edward want?" she sighed.

"He and the guys wanted us to come over to their dorm for a while," I said to her. She started to bounce up and down again for like the fifth time today.

"Okay, let's go now. Rose! We're going to see the boys. Come on," she called as she turned around to get her things.

After about five hectic minutes, we in front of the boys' room about fifteen minutes earlier than we were suppose to be. Rosalie just opened the door without knocking and Alice and I followed her.

"Hey! Close the d-- Oh, hi Bella," Edward said as we walked in. He was standing there with only a towel around his waist. Emmett and Jasper were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Well, this is a nice surprise," I said, looking his chiseled body up and down. He blushed. This was the first time I had ever seen him blush... or without a shirt on, for that matter. Not that I minded or anything.

"Um, yeah. I'm going to go change now," Edward said awkwardly. He shot Emmett and Jasper a glare before he left.

Rosalie and Alice were laughing with Emmett and Jasper now. When Edward came back, his cheeks were still stained from his blush. He came to sit next to me on the couch and took my hand.

"You're so cute when you blush," I said with a giggle.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. We all laughed.

After the laughter died down we all started to talk about different things.

"Do you want to know what Bella did today?" Alice asked the guys.

"Yes, I would love to know what Bella did today," Edward said with a smirk as he looked at me.

"Well... today we were shopping for our dresses and stuff and we were about to leave when guess who we ran into," Alice said.

"Um... was it Bryan?" Edward asked raising his eyebrow when he looked at me. I laughed.

"Who's Bryan?" Alice asked, confused.

"No one, Alice. Just continue with the story," I said to her.

"Anyway, we ran into Lauren," Alice said, continuing the story.

"And this is a good thing because?" Emmett interrupted.

"I'm getting there! Now be quiet so I can tell the story," Alice snapped. "Anyway, Lauren said something like 'how's the baby?' to Bella and then Bella said. Well, Bella, you tell them," Alice said looking at me.

I was blushing now but I started to tell them anyway. "Then I said 'oh it's just fine. Edward and I are going to get married in a month and we're going to name the baby Edward Jr.' You should have seen her face."

At that everyone burst out laughing. The boys were on the floor again and the girls were clutching their sides.

After we all calm down enough to form a coherent sentence, Edward asked sarcastically, "So when is the wedding again?"

"In one month, you should know that," I giggled again as I lightly slapped his chest.

He rubbed the spot where I hit him in mock pain. "It's not nice to hit your fiancé."

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to hit that hard," I said trying not to giggle.

We were all laughing again. I loved my friends. We could laugh at almost anything.

After a little while we split into couples. Emmett and Rosalie went to Emmett's room and Alice and Jasper went to Jasper's room. Edward pulled me into is room. This was the first time I'd seen his room. It was surprisingly neat for a teenage boy's room.

"Wow. Nice room," I said and I meant it. It was painted a golden color with golden colored carpet and a bed with a black bedspread. There was also a wall of CD's across from his bed.

Next to his bed, on his nightstand, were pictures of him and his family. The first was of him and Alice and Emmett. Alice was on Edward's back and Emmett was sticking his head into the frame with his tongue sticking out. They looked like they were laughing. The next one was of him when he was younger with his parents. His mom was hugging him from behind and his dad was standing behind them. The last one was of him and his whole family. Emmett, Alice, and he were wearing their school uniforms and his parents were dressed nicely.

He saw me looking at the pictures. He chuckled once. "Silly aren't they?"

"No. I actually think it's sweet. I don't have any siblings and my parents are divorced, so I don't have any pictures like this, but I'm okay with that," I said. "Now, that one right there," I said pointing to the one of him and his siblings. "That one is silly." He laughed.

I looked at the next one of him and his parents. "You were so cute when you were younger," I said with a giggle. He blushed again. I laughed. "That's twice you've blushed today."

"Well thank you for pointing that out to me," he said sarcastically.

I laughed and looked at the last one of him and his family. "You're so handsome," I said, giggling again.

"Why thank you," he said with a laugh. Then he was silent for a second, like he was debating with himself, then he said, "Come here please," as he sat down on the bed and held his arms out to me. I came over willingly and sat down in his lap. He scooted back until he was leaning on the pillows and then he turned me so that my back was leaning on his chest and then he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned my head against his chest. (start song now) "Do you want to listen to some music?" he asked. I nodded, completely content.

After a little while of listening to the soft music, he said, "Edward Jr., huh? It has a nice ring to it." We laughed quietly together, our laughs harmonizing with each other.

Then we sunk back into a peaceful silence, just listening to the music. I would occasionally look up at him to see him looking back at me and smiling. Sometimes I could feel him press a small kiss on the top of my head. We had never had a real kiss, just a few pecks on the cheek or forehead. I was hoping that would change soon.

The music was really calming and I was just happy where I was and then I drifted off to sleep in Edward's arms.

* * *

I woke up the next morning not remembering where I was. I felt someone's arm around my waist. I turned around quickly and then I saw a peacefully sleeping Edward and I relaxed.

Even when he was just lying there, he was perfect. His soft even breathing. The way his chest felt against my back when he breathed. I tried to twist back around so my back was to him again without waking him but that didn't work out too well. His bright emerald eyes opened and he smiled. Then he said, "Good morning, beautiful." I smiled up at him.

"I think we fell asleep," I said stating the obvious. He laughed.

"I think we did," he said, his velvety voice not even groggy from sleep.

We laughed again and then someone burst through the door. Alice.

"Aww, isn't this just the cutest thing you've ever seen," she gushed. I blushed and buried my face in Edward's chest. He chuckled quietly.

"Alice, now what are you doing?" I heard Rosalie's voice say. Oh no, I thought to myself. I buried my face deeper into Edward's chest. He tightened his grip on my waist.

Rosalie appeared next to Alice and said, "Aww, that's so sweet."

Apparently Emmett and Jasper wanted to know what was going on, so they stuck their heads into the room. When they did, they looked like they were trying not to laugh.

"Okay, guys. You can leave now," Edward said to them. They were snickering as they left.

"Sorry about that," he said when we were alone.

"It's alright," I said with a small laugh.

We were silent for a little while until Alice came through the door again and said, "We're going out in a little while. Do you want to come?" I looked up at Edward and he shrugged.

"Sure, we'll go, but I think I might need to change first," I laughed when I realized that I was still wearing yesterday's clothes.

"That is true, but I've already got that covered," she walked into the other room and then came back and threw a bag of clothes at me. "I already went back to the dorm and got you something." Then she turned around to find Jasper.

"I guess this means that I need to change now," I said trying to get up but Edward's grip on my waist tightened.

"Don't go yet. This feels so good," he said, looking into my eyes.

"Okay," I breathed. I leaned back against his chest. He kissed the top of my head and I relaxed my whole body. We sat there in the silence. Occasionally Edward would place a small kiss on the top of my head or my neck.

After a little while, Edward said, "Bella..."

I turned my head to him to see what he was going to say. But he was just looking at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't quite make out.

Then he tilted his head a little and started to lean down to kiss me. He was an inch away when Alice came through the door. We both jumped back from each other.

"Hey, we're about to leave. Bella, why aren't you dressed?" she asked, then she realized what we were about to do. "Oh," she giggled and then she skipped out of the room.

_Dang it!_ I thought. _We were so close._

"I guess I need to get dressed now," I sighed.

"I guess so," he sighed as he let go of me. "You can use my bathroom, if you want."

"Thanks," I said as I walked to his bathroom. When I got into the bathroom, I could have sworn that I heard Edward bang his head against the wall and whisper, "Dang it! So close!" I was ecstatic. He was disappointed that we didn't get to kiss as well.

When I was done changing, I walked out of the bathroom in a strapless navy blue floral-printed top with denim shorts **(pics on profile).**

Edward was standing there already dressed in a navy blue polo shirt and khaki cargo shorts **(pics on profile).**

He laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked, starting to feel self-conscious.

"We match," he said. I laughed too when I saw that we were both wearing navy blue shirts. "You look beautiful," he said as he kissed my forehead. I blushed.

"You don't look half bad yourself." He chuckled as he took my hand and led me out of his room.

"Let's go, people!" Alice said as she started to pull Jasper out of the room. We all laughed at her enthusiasm as we followed her out of room.

**A/N: Well, there you go. This is sorta a filler chapter but I hope you liked it. The formal chapter is next. So excited, right? **

**I commandith thee to pushith the small purple at the bottom of your screen and reviewith! I needith at least 10ith before I postith againith. **

**Sorry about that, really random. -shrugs shoulders-**

**Until next time then,**

**Cat/ Kitty :)**


	11. Ch 11 Formal Get Togethers

**A/N: I'm back! WhooHoo! Anyway, here's the formal chappie. Hope you like it. I've reached 100 reviews. Oh happy day! (no sarcasm intended) Anyways, I would like to thank all of my reviewers and, of course, my beta! WhooHoo! So with out further ado, READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Twilight and I probably never will. -sob-**

**Soundtrack (look for A/N to start song): **

_**#1 Your Guardian Angel **_**by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

_**#2 Everytime We Touch **_**by Cascada (I just love this song so I decided to throw it in the chapter) **

**Chapter 11: FORMAL GET-TOGETHERS**

**(Bella's POV)**

"Bella, you look beautiful. Calm down," Rosalie said as I checked myself in the mirror for the fourth time in twenty minutes. Tonight was the night of the beginning of the year formal and my nerves were going into hyper drive. I hadn't been alone with Edward since the day he tried to kiss me and it was driving me insane.

"I can't calm down. This is my first dance and--" Alice cut me off.

"This is your first dance?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes, I never went to a dance in Forks. I saw no point in them and the fact that I can't walk over a flat, even surface without tripping might have something to do with it. Anyway, as I was saying, I can't calm down because this is my first dance and I really really don't want to make a fool out of myself and that tends to happen a lot more than it should in the first place and you both know that I don't want to look like an idiot in front of Edward. And you both know that I really like him." I ranted.

"Whoa, whoa, Bella. Slow down," Alice laughed. "You won't make a fool out of yourself, I promise. So just calm down." I nodded. "That means you have to breathe." I nodded again and let out a breath. "Good," she said with a smile. "Now, the boys should be here in three, two, one." And then we heard a knock on the door.

"How do you do that?" I asked Alice, in disbelief.

She smiled and said, "It's a talent," and then skipped over to the door to answer it.

"Hey, baby," Alice said to Jasper as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her and he kissed her hand. They were the sweetest couple I had ever seen. "Come in, guys." She pulled Jasper into the main room and mouthed to me, "Relax." I gave her a small nod and took a deep breath. Then Emmett walked in, said hey to everyone and then walked over to Rosalie. I turned away, not really wanting to see what they were doing.

And then Edward walked in.

He looked amazing in an all black tux. All the boys had to wear them, but Edward looked better than everybody else. His shiny bronze hair was in its usual disarray but I didn't like it any other way. He greeted everyone and then turned towards me. When he saw me he smiled my favorite crooked smile. He walked over to me and said, "You look beautiful," as he kissed my forehead.

I blushed. "Thanks. You don't look bad yourself," I said with a smile as I gripped my hand in his. He smiled my favorite.

"Are you guys ready?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down a little. We laughed at her enthusiasm and we followed her out the door. We walked over to Emmett's monster Jeep and we all crowded in. The formal was being held at some hotel in the city, I didn't know which one.

When we got to the hotel, we were led into a huge circular ballroom **(pic on profile)**. I was shocked at the size of it. Then we were led to a table, where we were to have dinner before the dancing began. We talked and laughed about our crazy week. Lauren hadn't said anything stupid to me all week and that was pretty much the only upside. Well... except when I was with Edward.

After dinner everyone left the table to go dance. Edward helped me out of my chair but instead of leading me onto the dance floor with all of our friends, he led me over to a corner of the ballroom that didn't have that many people in it.

I looked at Edward, confused. He just smiled and said, "I have something for you."

I looked at him, shocked. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"But I wanted too." I opened my mouth to protest but he put a finger to my lips to silence me and he smiled my favorite smile and shook his head. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't try to tell me that I shouldn't have spent any money on you. I already did, so deal with it. Turn around and close your eyes please." I gave him a look before I did as he said.

I felt him place something cold against my neck and then he said, "Okay, you can open your eyes." I opened my eyes and looked down at what was on my neck. I gasped when I saw that it was a beautiful sapphire necklace. It had three royal blue sapphires hanging in a column with a small diamond in between each one. The jewels were all hanging off of a simple white gold chain **(pic on profile)**.

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful. Was it expensive? Lie to me if it was," I said, still in shock.

He chuckled. "I'm not going to tell you how much it costs. It's a gift and you are going to keep it."

"Okay," I breathed when I looked into his beautiful emerald eyes. I usually hated it when people spent money on me, but Edward had given me this and I wasn't about to take it off anytime soon. Once my thoughts cleared, I remembered my manners. "Thank you so much. It really is beautiful."

"Just like you," he said as he led me onto the dance floor next to our friends. I blushed and he chuckled again. A fast song was playing and we started to dance like we did on the first day of school when we were dancing after lunch. Alice and Rosalie were dancing with Jasper and Emmett when they saw me. When they saw me they smiled. I had a feeling that they knew what was going to happen all along.

We danced for a few more songs and then Edward pulled me off of the dance floor for something to drink. After he left me for a second to get the drinks, I felt someone's arm wrap around my waist. I turned to see Mike Newton. I felt immediately disgusted that he was touching me.

"Hey, Bella. How's it going?" he asked, trying to sound seductive. He sounded a little drunk as well. I grimaced.

"I was fine until you came over," I know I was being rude but I didn't like this guy and I was going to show him that.

"Oh come on, babe. Come dance with me," he said trying to pull me into a secluded section of the room.

I gave him a fake smile and said with mock politeness, "I'd rather not." And with that I turned to him and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over in pain and I said, "Stay away from me, you creep, or I'll find someone to make sure that you do." I turned on my heal and went to find Edward.

When I found him, he looked worried. "Bella, where did you go?" he asked. There was relief in his voice.

"Mike Newton tried to get me to 'dance' with him in a dark corner," I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry. I won't leave you alone for the rest of the night," he said. I smiled at the thought. "But I think I need to take care of a certain person first." He started to unwrap his arms from around me but I stopped him.

"Wait, don't go. I already did. I have a feeling Newton won't be bothering us for the rest of the night," I said. Smiling at the memory.

"Oh, and why not?" Edward asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow at me. I shrugged.

"He was annoying me, so I hit where the sun doesn't shine." Edward laughed.

"Well, I know not to annoy you now," he said with a laugh. I laughed too.

**(#1) **After a little while of just sitting and talking at our table, one of my favorite songs came on, _Your Guardian Angel _by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. "Oh, Edward, I love this song. Let's go dance." I said pulling him onto the dance floor. He laughed but obliged. We started to slow dance along with everyone else but none of our friends were around. I had a feeling I knew where Rosalie and Emmett went.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

As we were dancing, Edward looked like he was debating with himself again. "Bella?"

"Yes," I said looking into his eyes.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"Bella, I've been thinking and..." he paused. "From the first time I saw you, I felt a connection between us and when I'm not with you, I miss that connection. And I really don't like that feeling."

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

"I know what you mean. Like a spark or something right?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yes, like a spark," he stopped and I waited patiently for him to start again.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"What what I'm trying to say is," he paused again. "Is that I need you. I can't stand the feeling when we're apart. Will you be my girlfriend?"

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm there for you_

I went into shock for the second time tonight. When I shook myself out of my stupor, I smiled widely and nodded furiously, unable to speak.

_Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

He smiled and leaned in the kiss me. Only this time we weren't interrupted.

He put one hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss. The other hand went to the small of my back and he pulled me closer. I put my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. His lips felt amazing against mine. They were soft and warm and they left this tingling feeling on them that I loved. It was the best kiss of my life.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

When we pulled away from each other, he smiled down at me and he picked me up and spun me around. I laughed. When he put me down, he kissed me again and he pulled me close and, as we continued to dance, he started to sing the words of the song into my ear.

"_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven_."

I giggled because it matched out relationship perfectly. Edward would never let me fall, literally. Every time I'm around him, I'm dazzled by him and then I trip over something and then he catches me.

We danced for a little while longer, perfectly happy.

**(#2) **Then the DJ put on the song _Everytime We Touch _by Cascada and everybody started to dance again. "I love this song," I said enthusiastically. Edward laughed and started to dance with me. I started to sing along to the song. "_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side. Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go. Want you in my life._"

After that, they played a few more songs and then the beginning of the year formal was over. Edward and I then went to find all of our friends. When we found them, they were all talking to each other and they didn't know we were there.

Before they saw us, I pulled Edward into a crowd so they wouldn't know that we were there. "Let's have a little fun," I said, my eyes twinkling with mischief.

Edward laughed, "And what do you have in mind?"

I giggled. "Well, I think we should surprise them. They don't know we're together, so let's make it fun for them," I paused for a second. "And maybe we could have a little fun ourselves."

He seemed to like that idea. Our plan was to wait in a less crowded area of the ballroom and when they came looking for us, we would kiss and pretend that we didn't see them coming.

Edward was smiling his crooked smile as he led me back to the tables. After a few minutes, our friends, as I suspected, came looking for us. I took a quick glance over at them, making sure that they were coming in the right direction. When I saw them, I winked at Edward and he winked back. Then he leaned in and kissed me like he did on the dance floor. Now that was one kiss I could have replayed many, many times.

Then we heard Alice's loud high-pitched squeal. We broke apart and pretended to act surprised. "Oh my gosh! I knew it! I KNEW IT!" Alice said over and over again as she bounced up and down. And then she stopped bouncing all of a sudden and came over to Edward and I and started firing off questions. "When did it happen? Why didn't you tell me? I need details!" Edward and I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Slow down, Alice. I'll tell you everything later," I said. "Now let's go back to the dorm."

Alice started to pout. "Fine. But I expect every detail." Then she went back over to Jasper and grabbed his hand.

I smiled and shook my head at her. She could be so crazy sometimes. I smiled up at Edward and he took my hand and we walked out of the room to the Jeep.

We all crowded into the Jeep; Rosalie up front with Emmett, Alice next to Jasper and I sat in Edward's lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my head against his chest.

On the way back to the dorms, Edward whispered into my ear, "Did you have fun?"

I took my head away from his chest and gave him a kiss. When I pulled away, he chuckled and said, "I'm assuming that's a yes." I smiled and nodded. A piece of my hair fell into my face and before I could reach up to move it, Edward had already tucked it behind my ear. My heart fluttered. Even the smallest of touches from him made my heart go crazy. I smiled at him again and laid my head back on his chest.

For the rest of the ride I listened to the others talk about their nights. Edward would occasionally kiss the top of my head and I would snuggle closer.

When we got back to the dorm, Edward pulled me off to the side while everyone else said their goodnights. He gave me a kiss but unlike the kiss we had earlier, this kiss was sweet but still filled with passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. When he pulled back, he whispered lovingly into my ear, "Goodnight, love. I'll see you in the morning."

I smiled up at him, "Goodnight. I'll see you then." I gave him another kiss and I walked into my building but not without turning around and giving Edward a playful wink. I saw him laugh as he climbed into the Jeep and then the boys left to go back to their dorm.

I was the last one to come into our dorm. I came in and closed to door and slid down to sit on the floor. I was in too much of a daze to make it to my room.

But the daze quickly wore off when a very excited little pixie came bouncing into the room. "You promised to tell me everything, so start talking."

"Fine, but I would like to change first," I said getting up off the floor.

"Fine, but do it fast."

I went to my room and changed into my pajamas and then went to sit on the couch where Rosalie and Alice were already sitting.

"Start talking," Alice said, bouncing once again.

"Okay, okay. Calm down," I said with a laugh. Then I launched into my story, answering their questions when they asked and then after I was done we said goodnight and went to bed. But right before I went to sleep, I heard my phone buzz. I reached over to grab it and smiled when I saw the message.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**12:38 a.m.**

_Sweet dreams, my love._

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**12:39 a.m.**

_Sleep well. :)_

After I sent the message, I laid my head down on my pillow, trying to go the sleep but I couldn't. After about thirty minutes, I picked my phone back up to send him another message. After that one time that I fell asleep in Edward's arms, it had been hard for me to sleep without him next to me and now that we were together, it didn't make it any easier to fall asleep.

**To: Edward **

**From: Bella**

**1:13 a.m.**

_I can't sleep. :(_

After about a minute my phone vibrated again.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**1:14 a.m.**

_I'll be there in a few minutes. :)_

I smiled and flipped my phone closed and stuffed it in the pocket of my jacket. I wrote Alice and Rosalie a note, grabbed an extra pair of clothes, and then I headed down the stairs to wait for Edward.

Just like he said, Edward pulled up in front of my building. But instead of the Jeep that I was expecting, he pulled up in a shiny silver Volvo.

He got out of the car and came over to me and gave me a kiss.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," I said apologetically.

"It's alright. I wasn't even asleep in the first place," he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me to the car. "There was a certain someone on my mind and they were making it very hard to sleep," he said with my favorite crooked smile. We drove back to his dorm and when we got there, before I could even reach for the door handle, he was there opening it for me. I smiled at him and took his hand.

He led me to his dorm, Emmett and Jasper were apparently already asleep. I giggled when I heard a loud snore coming from Emmett's room. He brought me to his room and he went to sit on his bed. I went to sit on his lap. He gave me another kiss and then he whispered, "I think now would be a good time to go to sleep."

I yawned and said, "I think so." He laughed quietly and laid back down on the bed. I rolled to the side so that I was laying next to him. He placed his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I gave him a quick kiss as my eyelids started to get heavy.

"Good night, love" was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Well, there you go. The formal chapter is done and Edward and Bella are finally together. WhooHoo!! Sorry that most of the chapter was lyrics but I needed to put them in there because when I imagined that scene, the main events happened at that part of the song. I hope that made sense.**

**Anyways, I need reviews! At least 10 if you want the next chapter. 10 or more reviews for me equals a new chappie for you!**

**Asta la bye bye!**

**Kitty/ Cat**


	12. Ch 12 Surprise After Surprise

**A/N: Here's chapter 12!! WhooHoo!! Hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to my Beta as well! You're AWESOME!! Without further ado, READ ON!!**

**Soundtrack (look for A/N to start song)- **

**#1**_** Your Man**_** by Josh Turner (I know it's a country song, but I like it)**

**#2 **_**Ain't No Other Man **_**by Christina Aguilera**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (short and sweet)**

**Chapter 12: SURPRISE AFTER SURPRISE **

**(Bella's POV)**

Last night was the best night of my life. Edward asked me to be his girlfriend and after we got back to the dorm, I couldn't sleep so, Edward came to my dorm and brought me to his. It all had to be a dream, but when I woke up this morning, I was laying in the arms of my own personal Greek god.

"Good morning, love," Edward said, his voice still velvety smooth.

I smiled and said, "Yes, indeed, it is a_ very_ good morning."

He chuckled softly and leaned down to give me a soft kiss. Then he sat up and my breath caught. Edward was wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and _that was it_. The only thing I could do was stare at his perfect body. He turned around and asked, "What?"

"You're hot," I said. _Wait! Did I just say that out loud? Crap! Crap! Crap!_ I was mentally kicking myself repeatedly.

But instead of staring at me like I was a complete idiot, he laughed and leaned down to kiss me. "But not as hot as you."

I blushed but said, "I beg to differ."

He just laughed again and stood up and pulled me up with him. He kissed me like he did last night at the formal. He was making me go weak at the knees. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I parted my lips for him. Before we knew it, we were sitting make on his bed in a full make-out session.

"Hey, Edward? Have you seen my-- WHOA!"

Edward and I jumped apart and I hit my head on the wall. "Ow!" I said, rubbing the spot on my head that I hit.

Edward came over to me and asked, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and looked over at the door to see Emmett standing there. I blushed a deep crimson.

Edward and I were both breathing hard when Edward asked, "Can I help you with something?"

"Well, I was going to ask you if you've seen my belt because I had it last night. But apparently you haven't," Emmett said with a smirk as he turned around to leave. My blush deepened.

"Sorry about that," Edward said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright," I said as I leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek.

He smiled and said, "What do you want to do today? We don't have anything to do all day, but Alice wants to go to dinner with everyone tonight."

I nodded and said, "That's fine. And I want to be outside today. It's the first time it's been sunny since I've been here."

"Okay, I need to call Alice and tell her we're coming," he said.

I nodded and said, "I'll go change." I grabbed my change of clothes and started towards the bathroom, but before I could get there, Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me back and kissed me again. "What was that for?" I asked after he pulled away.

He shrugged. "No reason," he said with his crooked smile.

I giggled and turned towards the bathroom to change. I changed into my favorite gray tank top and denim shorts that came to my knees **(pics on profile)** and walked out of the bathroom to see Edward already changed into a blue striped shirt that clung to his body so that you could see his amazing abs and dark-washed jeans **(pics on profile)**. Once again, he was hot!

He came over to me, took my hand, and said, "We have to be back by five, so let's go." He pulled me out the door and to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

He smirked and said, "It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," I groaned.

He laughed, "I think you'll like this one."

"Won't you tell we what it is?" I said, pulling out the puppy-dog face again.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm not falling for that again. You'll just have to wait and see," he said, smiling at me.

"Fine," I said, starting to pout.

"Oh, you're just so adorable when you pout," he said and leaned down to give me a kiss.

I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't be unhappy when I'm with him.

We walked to the other side of campus and up to the surrounding forest. I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't like the the forest. The forest meant tree roots and tree roots meant me tripping a lot.

Edward kept pulling me towards the forest and said, "I won't let you fall, I promise."

I gulped and nodded and followed him. After about fifteen minutes of walking- well, tripping for me- through the forest, we came upon a beautiful meadow.

"Edward, it's beautiful," I breathed. "How did you know where this was?"

"This is where I come when I want to think sometimes," he said with a shrug. "I think we're the only ones who know where it is."

I smiled up at him. "I'm honored that you choose me to see your private thinking spot."

He laughed. "You would be the _only_ one I would show this to."

I walked out to the middle of meadow and laid down on the cool grass. Edward came over to where I was laying down and laid down next to me. He picked up my hand and started to rub small circles on the back of my hand. I just relaxed and enjoyed being with Edward.

After a little while, I looked over at Edward to see he had his eyes closed. I didn't want to disturb him, so I just watched him. His face was calm and peaceful. He looked amazing in the sunlight. His bronze hair shown in the light and the breeze tousled it a bit. His skin seemed to sparkle in the light as well. I could spend all day watching Edward. I sighed as I was marveling in his beauty. Then he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hi," was all I could say. His bright emerald eyes were breathtaking. His smile widened and he sat up on one elbow.

"You know, you look beautiful in the sunlight," he said as he reached up with one hand and brushed a piece of hair out of my face. I blushed and looked down. I felt him put one of his fingers under my chin and lift my head and then he leaned in to kiss me. It was a sweet kiss and I enjoyed every minute of it.

"I think it's time to go back," he said when he pulled away. I nodded and he helped me off the ground and we headed back to campus.

* * *

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked for like the tenth time tonight. Edward had dropped me off at my dorm so I could get ready to go on our group date but they wouldn't tell me where we were going.

"It's a surprise, so quit asking. You'll find out when we get there," she said as we walked down the hall to the elevator to meet the boys downstairs.

"Fine," I huffed.

A few minutes later the boys pulled up in the Jeep. Edward came over to me wearing a blue dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and black dress pants. He was about to give me a kiss when Alice said, "Watch the lip gloss." He shook his head and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"You look stunning," he said to me. I was wearing a knee-length cobalt blue dress with criss-crossing straps in the back, silver stilettos that Alice forced me into, and Edward's necklace **(pics on profile)**. My hair was up in an elegant bun, thanks to Rosalie.

I blushed, "Thanks, and you just look hot." He laughed at our little joke.

"Why, thank you. I'm flattered," he said as he pulled me to the Jeep. We all climbed into the Jeep and headed off to our unknown- well unknown to me- destination.

When we got there, I saw a somewhat fancy restaurant. We walked in and were immediately seated. We ordered and watched some people sing karaoke. Some of the people were horrible and others were actually decent. After we were done eating, Edward said, "I'll be right back." I nodded and he walked away.

After about fifteen minutes, Edward didn't come back. I was starting to get worried but no one else seemed bothered by his absence. I was about to get up to go look for him when I heard the announcer say, "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Edward Cullen to the stage." I sat there shocked and all the girls around the room started to cheer loudly for Edward. He came out on stage, holding a microphone. He was looking at me the whole time as he said, "I would like to dedicate this song to my special someone." **(#1) **Then he winked at me as a guitar started to play.

_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand_

I was still shocked about this. But then he smiled at me and I relaxed.

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man_

He walked off the stage towards me. I looked around to see all the girls in the crowd giving me death glares. I ignored them and returned my attention to my man.

_There's no hurry  
Don't you worry  
We can take our time  
Come a little closer  
Lets go over  
What I had in mind_

His voice was hypnotic as he walked up to me and took my hand.

_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand_

He pulled me from my seat and brought me to a seat in the front of the stage. Then he went back to the stage.

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long  
Never felt a feeling quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man_

He continued to sing with his amazing voice. His eyes never left mine.

_Ain't nobody ever loved nobody  
The way that I love you  
We're alone now  
You don't how  
Long I've wanted to_

He had a smile on his face the whole time and I couldn't help but smile back. I thought I was going to be embarrassed but I wasn't. My face was probably really red but I didn't care.  
_  
Lock the door and turn the lights down low  
Put some music on that's soft and slow  
Baby we ain't got no place to go  
I hope you understand_

_I've been thinking bout this all day long  
never felt a feeling that was quite this strong  
I can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man  
I Can't believe how much it turns me on  
Just to be your man_

After he finished the song he came down to where I was sitting and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I blushed when he said, "I'll be right out." I nodded and stayed where I was. Edward went back on stage and everyone cheered. Then he exited the stage.

I waited a few minutes for Edward to come back but when he didn't come back I went to go look for him. I went behind the stage to look for him and I saw Lauren practically on top of him.

I knew he wasn't enjoying it from the disgusted look on his face.

I was thinking about just going up to them and ripping Lauren away from him but I thought of a better idea. If I wanted to show Lauren up, then why not do it in a creative way. I would sing for Edward like he sang for me.

I ran over to the announcer and requested a song. He nodded and said over the louder speaker, "Would Edward Cullen please come to the dining area?" I then went back stage and was given a microphone and walked onto the stage.

**(Edward's POV)**

I was eternally grateful to who ever called me to the dining hall. Lauren was getting on my last nerve and she smelled bad as well.

"I have to go," I said pushing her off me and walked quickly to the dining hall and sat down at my table with my family. I heard Lauren following me.

"What's up?" I asked confused. I saw Lauren sitting at the table next to ours. I tried to hold in a shudder. I looked back at my family and they were all smiling and pointing at the stage.

I turned around as I heard a trombone start to play. On the stage was a girl with a blue dress on and brown wavy hair. She had her back turned to the crowd. The guys in the crowd were whistling and cheering for her. **(#2) **Then she started to sing into a microphone.

_Hey!_

Then she turned around. My eyes widened in shock. It was Bella.

_Do your thang honey!  
_

Bella, my sweet Bella, jumped off the stage and walked up to me and started to sing with her sweet voice. This was so unexpected that I went in shock.

_I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something 'bout you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
I don't know what you did boy but you had it  
And I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
That every time I see you everything starts making sense._

She was smiling the sexiest smile I had ever seen in my life. _  
_

_Do your thang honey!  
_

She started to move her hips to the beat of the song.

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style, you bad ass (oh yeah!)  
Ain't no other man its true (alright)  
Ain't no other man but you._

On the last line of the chorus, she came up to me and poked me in the chest and winked.

__

_Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
__You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
__So keep on givin' it up!  
_Never thought I'd be alright. No, no, no!

_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!_

She pointed to Emmett and Alice when she sang something about brothers and sisters and I heard them laugh behind me.

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style, you bad ass (oh yeah!)  
Ain't no other man it's true (alright)  
Ain't no other man but you._

She kept her eyes locked with mine as she sang the next verse of the song.

__

Break it down now!

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!_

_Ohhhh!_

_You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test_

She hit the high note perfectly and almost every guy in the room cheered loudly_._

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with ya bad ass (oh yeah!)  
Ain't no other man it's true (alright)  
Ain't no other man but you._

_And now I'm tellin' you son, ain't no other man but you  
_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. (baby, baby, baby)  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style ya bad ass (oh yeah!)  
Ain't no other man it's true (alright)  
Ain't no other man but you._

After she hit the last note of the song, she walked up to me, pulled me out of my seat and gave me a very passionate kiss. I kissed her back. I didn't have any idea what triggered this reaction from Bella but I found out quickly when she broke the kiss and gave Lauren a smug smirk. I looked over at Lauren and saw that her mouth was hanging wide open.

The crowd was cheering and whistling loudly and Bella turned around, smiled and curtsied for them.

She then walked over to Lauren and said, "If you ever touch him again, you'll have to deal with me. And trust me, you really don't want to do that." Then she turned on her heel and walked back to me and put her arms around my waist.

"So... how was it?" she asked with a smile.

"Amazing," I breathed. Bella had truly taken my breath away with that performance. She grinned and I leaned down to kiss her.

"Bella, where did that come from?" Emmett asked after we broke apart.

She giggled. "No one touches my man and gets away with it."

We all laughed with her and then I sat down with her in my lap. We talked about our performances and Lauren's reaction to Bella's. Then Emmett got up on stage and started to sing Barbie Girl. Everyone got a kick out of that one.

Then we decided to head back to the dorms. We climbed into the Jeep and headed back. When we got back, we all said our goodnights. I gave Bella a passionate kiss and said goodnight. She said goodnight to me as well and went up to her dorm with Rosalie and Alice.

I was really tired, so I changed into my pajamas and went to my room. Bella is the most incredible person I have ever met and I wasn't going to let her go. I went to sleep dreaming of my Bella.

**(Bella's POV)**

After the boys left to go back to their dorm, I followed Rosalie and Alice up to our dorm.

I was so tired, that I went straight to my room, changed into my pajamas (which now consisted of a pair of shorts and one of Edward's shirts), and went to lay down on my bed.

I inhaled his wonderful scent; it calmed me and let me sleep in my own bed, and then I fell asleep with my dreams filled with my Edward.

**A/N: There you go. Chapter 12. Hope you liked it. Sorry for the lyrics again but you ****can't have karaoke without lyrics.**

**Anyways, I need at least 10 reviews please. More reviews from you means another chapter from ****me. Sounds good, right? Right.**

**Asta la bye bye until next time,**

**Kitty/ Cat :)**


	13. Ch 13 Broken Writer's Block

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Hope you like it! I would like to thank all of my loyal reviewers. You guys rock! And I would also like to thank my Beta! You're amazing! Anyways, READ ON!!**

**Soundtrack (look for A/N to start song): _Stolen_ by Dashboard Confessional **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but if one of those Cullen boys comes up for grabs, he is mine!**

**Chapter 13: BROKEN WRITER'S BLOCK**

**(Bella's POV)**

I sat at my desk in my room after classes today, staring at the blank sheet of paper that was sitting in front of me.

I let out a frustrated sigh and looked around my room. It was a mess. I had been so caught up with trying to write the lyrics to the last song for our music project that I hadn't had to chance to clean. My bed was unmade, there were clothes lying everywhere, and there were crumpled up pieces of paper on the floor all around the room.

I felt like beating my head against a wall, just to get some type of inspiration.

I got up from my desk to stretch my legs; I had lost the feeling in both of them a while ago. I walked around my room, picking up some clothes and throwing them in my hamper. I picked up some paper with useless and stupid fragments of lyrics written on them.

When I stood from picking up some paper, I caught sight of my reflection in my mirror. I was a mess. My hair was flying everywhere, there were dark shadows under my eyes from sleep deprivation, and I had a small bruise forming on my forehead from where I hit it on my nightstand this morning.

The performance for our music project was in four days and I haven't even finished the second song's lyrics. I was having the worst case of writer's block I had ever had. I couldn't even think of a topic to write about. I needed some inspiration and I needed it quick. I didn't want to let my group down.

Right as I was about to sit back down at my desk, I heard a knock on my door. I was on my way to answer it, when I tripped over my own feet and went crashing to the floor. I hit my elbow on the floor. I groaned and cursed my clumsiness and grumbled, "Come in."

When the door opened, I saw Edward standing there. He looked down at me; I was still sitting on the floor, rubbing my elbow. He smiled at me, came over to me, and said, "Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Because I just had the urge to chat with the dust bunnies. They are quite a lovely bunch," I said sarcastically as he helped me off the floor.

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "I'm sure they are. Are you okay?" he asked looking at my elbow.

"Yes. I've have worse. Trust me."

He chuckled again and said, "I'm sure you have. Do you want to come with me to our meadow?"

My face lit up and I nodded, "Let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

He laughed, "Someone seems eager."

"I need to get out of that room. I've been in there for the past four hours trying to write that stupid song," I said, thinking back to the blank piece of paper back in my dorm.

He kissed the top of my head. "It's okay, love. You'll think of something," he said as we walked into the woods.

I sighed. "I guess so, but the performance is four days and I don't want to let the group down, and I have no idea what to write about, and it's driving me insane, and my head hurts, and I'm tired, and I'm a complete mess," I ranted.

Edward laughed. "Calm down. You'll think of something to write about, and your headache will go away, and as for the tired thing, I could take care of that," he said, raising an eyebrow.

I giggled, "I'm sure you could." He laughed and pulled me deeper into the forest towards our meadow.

When we got there, Edward walked to the center of the meadow, laid down, and closed his eyes. I was walking over to him when I, once again, tripped over my own feet and landed on top of him. He grunted and opened his eyes. I was laying on top of him with my hands on his chest. He blinked once and burst out laughing.

I started to laugh too and said, "Oops?"

"Oops, indeed," he said as he leaned up to kiss me. "Your clumsiness has its perks," he said with his crooked smile.

"I'll say it does." We laughed and he kissed me again, only this one had more passion than the last. When he pulled away, he smiled lovingly at me and I smiled back. I rolled off of him and laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Occasionally, he would kiss me on the forehead or the neck.

We stayed like this for almost two hours, just enjoying each other's presence.

After a while of just listening to the nature around us, Edward asked, "Would you like to spend the night tonight?"

"Yes," I said quickly.

He chuckled and sat up. "I think we should head back then."

"Okay," I said, sitting up as well. He pulled me up into his arms and kissed me.

When he pulled back, I smiled up at him and he smiled back. Then, all of a sudden, he pulled me onto his back and started to walk out of the meadow.

"What was that for?" I asked, breathing hard. He had scared the crap out of me with that stunt.

He chuckled. "Is it so wrong for someone's boyfriend to want to carry his girlfriend?"

I laughed. "I guess not. Not that I mind or anything. My feet were killing me." He laughed at that.

He carried me all the way back to my dorm on his back. I would occasionally kiss him on the neck and I could feel him shiver. I giggled when he did. I went to my room and grabbed a change of clothes and other necessities. Then I told Rosalie and Alice that I was spending the night with Edward. They said that was fine, and then I went back downstairs to meet Edward again.

"You ready?" he asked when I came downstairs.

"Yep," I said, linking my hand with his. Then we headed back over to his dorm.

By the time we got there, it was already 9:30 and I was dead tired.

Edward let me take a shower, and when I was done I came out of the bathroom to find Edward lying on his bed reading. He didn't look up when I came out of the bathroom. He was really engrossed in his book. He had the cutest look on his face. I giggled once and he looked up and smiled.

I put my things down and went to sit on the bed next to him. "You have the cutest look on your face when you read," I said with a giggle.

"Oh, really?" he asked as he kissed me.

"Yes, really," I said when we pulled apart. My eyelids were growing heavier and heavier by the second. I let out a huge yawn and then I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

"Nighty night, Edward," I mumbled before I drifted to sleep.

The last thing I remembered was feeling him kiss the top of my head and chuckling, "Sleep well, my Bella."

* * *

The next morning I woke up when I felt the sun shining on my face. I smiled when I saw the sun. **(A/N start song now) **I rolled over to find my angel still sleeping peacefully next to me.

I didn't want to wake him, becuase it was still too early for breakfast, so I just looked at him and thought about what had happened to me over the past three weeks.

I had made some of the best friends in the world. I was making decent grades at my new school. And, best of all, I had gotten the best boyfriend any girl could ask for.

My friends were with me through everything, even if they drove me insane sometimes (cough-Alice-cough). But I loved them and they loved me and that's all that matters.

My grades were holding up quite nicely, considering the fact that I've been sleep-deprived for the past two weeks.

And, of course, my boyfriend, Edward. The most perfect person in the whole world. And he was all mine and I wasn't going to let him go. I am constantly thinking about how lucky I am to have him as my boyfriend. He was always there for me. He was there to catch me when I fell and when I needed him the most. He protected me from the creeps of this school and from myself. He was beautiful and wonderful and perfect and I could think of many other words to describe him.

After about ten minutes of thinking about my boyfriend and my luck, it hit me. I sat straight up in bed and looking around for something to write on.

Edward sat bolt-upright. "What's wrong?" he asked, slightly dazed.

"Nothing's wrong. I just had an epiphany. I need paper or something. I need to write this down," I said, hopping out of bed and practically running over to my school bag. I fished through it for a minute until I found my music binder. I opened up to that same blank sheet of paper that I was staring at yesterday, and started to write.

I looked up after about five minutes to see Edward staring at me with a dazed look on his face. "What was that all about?" he asked with a laugh.

"I just figured out what I wanted to write the last song about. I'm almost through with the second verse," I stated proudly.

He came over to me and picked me up off the floor and pulled me into his arms. I dropped my binder and put my arms around his waist and laid my head against his chest. He kissed the top of his head. We stayed like this for a few minutes until we heard movement from outside the door. He pulled away and said he needed to shower. I nodded and went to pick up my binder as he went to gather his shower supplies.

When he was in the shower, I changed into my uniform and sat down on the bed to continue on my lyrics. After about ten minutes, the bathroom door opened, revealing a god-like Edward in only a pair of boxer shorts. He was drying his hair with his towel, making it messier than it already was.

I jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth, while he got dressed. When I was done, he was rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Well, don't you look handsome," I said with a playful grin.

He gave me a look and said looking down at his uniform, "I hate this thing. It's always so hot."

I came over to him and gave him a kiss. "I'm sorry, baby." He laughed.

"You ready to go the breakfast? I'm starving," I said, putting my binder back into my school bag.

"Yeah. Let's go." He slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room. We were heading in the direction of the cafe building, when we ran into Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Hey, Bella. Hey, Edward," they both said.

"Hello, Alice. Hello, Rose," he said, always the gentleman.

We all walked to the cafe building, got our breakfast, and sat down at our regular table. We were later joined by Emmett and Jasper, who both greeted their respecitive girlfriend with a kiss.

When we were all done eating, it was time for class. We all parted for our classes. Edward gave me a kiss and said, "See you at lunch."

I nodded, gave him another kiss, and then I was off to my English lit class.

I worked on the lyrics all day and by the time music class rolled by, I was finished. Edward walked me to class as usual and I said, "I finished the lyrics."

"I told you that you would find something to write about."

"I'll never doubt you again," I said with a laugh. He laughed with me as we walked into class.

"Hey," I said to the guys when we got to our table. "I finally finished the second set of lyrics. Now we can start on the music."

"Awesome," Cole said. "Let's get started. This thing's in three days."

Everyone nodded and started to work. Once we got most if the music done, we went down to Edward's practice room and started to practice.

After about thirty minutes of practicing, we thought we should call it a day.

"I think we've got a pretty good chance of winning this thing," Darren said as we headed back up to the music room to gather our bags.

Everyone nodded in agreement as the bell rang and then Edward and I headed back to my dorm, hand in hand, to start our homework.

**A/N: There you go. Another chapter done. Hope you liked it. Sorry it's short but I really couldn't find anything else to put in this chapter.**

**I need at least 10 reviews before I post again, so that means R-E-V-I-E-W!!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I think I'm going to start another story but I'm not going to abandon my other stories. I think I'll finish **_**Horizon**_** before I post this one. But anyways, what I was going to ask was if anyone had any ideas for band names for an all-girl group that includes Bella, Alice, and Rosalie, and an all-boys group that includes Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. If you do, review and tell me please. Coming up with band names is not my specialty.**

**Asta til next time!**

**Kitty/ Cat**


	14. Ch 14 Music Project

**A/N: I'm back!! Here's chapter 14!! WhooHoo!! I would like to thank all of my reviewers and my Beta. You're all awesome!! I decided to throw in a little fluff in this chapter. I love fluff! It's my favorite! (And maybe a little bit of torture for Lauren and Mike. I can't stand those two! They are evil!! Evil I say!!) -takes deep breath- Sorry about the total spaz moment. I tend to do that a lot. Ha! Anyways, read on!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (nice and simple)**

**Soundtrack (look for A/N to start song)-**

**#1: **_**Picture to Burn **_**by Taylor Swift  
#2: **_**Some Hearts **_**by Carrie Underwood **

**Chapter 14: MUSIC PROJECT **

**(Edward's POV)**

Cole, Darren, Tristan, Bella and I were all laughing about something Lauren and Mike had done earlier in the day. Lauren had broken one of the heels of her shoes and fell into Mike, who happened to lose his balance and fall. He brought Lauren down with him into a huge puddle of muddy water. Lauren was screaming and crying about how her clothes were ruined and Mike was just standing there, dripping muddy water. We were laughing so hard when we saw them.

It was the day before our music class performance and we had just finished practicing the music for the last song. We were pretty sure that we would do well in the competition.

While we were laughing, Mr. Sharp said, "I hope all of you have finished your pieces because our performance is tomorrow. I expect all of you to be at the auditorium at 6:30 sharp for sound checks. The performance will begin at seven. Now, will each group send someone to select your place in the program."

"I'll go," I said and headed to the front of the room.

Mr. Sharp had a bowl with five pieces of paper in the bottom. "Okay. I will let each of you pick a slip of paper from the bowl. On the paper will be your groups place in the program." He passed the bowl around to the other students in front of his desk. When it got to me, there was only one slip left. I picked it up and looked at it. It had the number five written on it. This meant that we were the last group to perform.

I headed back to my group. "So, when do we perform?" Bella asked.

"We're last," I said, as I threw the slip on the table.

Bella's face seemed to drain of all color. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her head. "I just don't like having to wait to do these type of things. I get extremely nervous."

"It'll be alright. Just focus on one thing and the nerves should go away. Don't worry about it right though. The concert isn't until tomorrow night," I said, trying to reassure her. She nodded and smiled up at me as the bell rang.

We walked out of the room and out of the building. We said goodbye to the others as they were heading towards the boy's dorm.

I took Bella's hand and walked back to her dorm to start our homework. When we got to her dorm, we went to her room and spread out on her bed to do our homework. We had been working for about thirty minutes when Bella put down her pre-cal binder. "I'm bored and I've already finished all of my work. Have you?" she asked, looking up at me with the cutest expression on her face.

I finished writing my last answer and closed my history binder. "Yes, I have," I said, throwing my binder on my school bag.

She smiled and sat up from her position on the bed and came over to sit next to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes of silence, I turned her face to me and kissed her. She kissed me back as she snaked her arms around my neck and into my hair. I loved it when she did that. It felt so good. I wrapped my other arm around her and pulled her closer. It wasn't a full-on make-out type kiss. It was kind of sweet in a way.

All of a sudden we heard a huge bang as Alice came bursting through the door. _Wow. My family has the best timing_, I thought sarcastically.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"The others and I were going out to dinner. Do you guys want to come?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure," Bella said with a sigh. I don't even know why Alice asks if we want to go on these things. She just forces us to go anyway.

"Okay. Be ready in thirty minutes," Alice called as she skipped out of the room. We sighed again as we got up.

"I guess I need to get ready," I said, going to gather my things.

I heard Bella sigh. "I guess so."

Once I had collected all of my things, I threw my bag over my shoulder and went back over to Bella, she was picking up her binders and setting them on her desk. I turned her around and gave her another kiss and said, "I'll be back soon." She nodded and smiled up at me. I smiled back and headed towards my dorm.

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting next to my Bella in Emmett's Jeep as we headed to dinner.

**The next day (6:15 p.m.)**

"Bella, we need to go," I said through Alice's door.

"I'm coming," Bella said. "Alice, I can put my own shoes on." I heard her say. I chuckled quietly.

About five minutes later, a very frazzled and sexy-looking Bella opened the door. My jaw dropped. She was wearing a black halter dress that flowed down her perfect body and stopped a few inches above her knee along with a black cowboy hat and black high-heeled boots that came up to her knees **(all pics on profile)**. Her hair was flowing down her back in loose waves.

Alice appeared behind her and said with a snicker, "Close your mouth, lover boy."

I immediately shut my mouth as Bella giggled. She took my hand and pulled me out of the room. "Bye, Alice. See you there," she called as she closed the door behind us.

"You look beautiful," I finally said after I remembered how to form a coherent sentence. She blushed as we walked to the auditorium for our sound check.

When we got there, Cole, Darren and Tristan were already waiting for us on the stage, it was our turn.

When seven o'clock rolled around, the auditorium was packed with teachers and students. Mr. Sharp went on stage to welcome the school and introduce the first group.

Each group seemed to have a different genre of music that they stuck to. The first group seemed to be dedicated to rock music. The second group choose classical. The third choose jazz. And the fourth got a laugh and an unhappy look from Mr. Sharp with their rap music.

Then it was our turn. Mr. Sharp introduced us and we walked onto the stage and took our places. Bella went to her microphone at the front of the stage and picked up her guitar. I went to pick up my bass. Darren grabbed his fiddle. Tristan picked up his banjo and Cole went to his drum set.

I sent a few glares at some boys in the front row who were whistling when Bella walked onto the stage.

When everybody got quiet, Cole started to beat his drums and our first song started.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was taking deep breaths as Mr. Sharp introduced our group. When he called us on stage, I put on a smile and walked onto the stage. I heard some guys whistle when I walked on stage but I ignored them.

**(#1) **Cole started to beat on his drums and the first song began.

_To state the obvious  
__I didn__'__t get my perfect fantasy  
__I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
__So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
__That__'__s fine you won't mind if I say  
__And by the way _

When I got to the chorus, I felt all of my nerves melt away.

_I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive  
__You're a redneck heartbreak  
__Who__'__s really bad at lying  
__So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
__As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn. _

After I finished the chorus for the first time, everyone started to clap to the beat.

_There's no time for tears  
__I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
__There's nothing stopping me  
__From going out with all of your best friends.  
__And if you come around  
__Saying sorry to me  
__My daddy__'__s gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

I heard some laughter when I sang that last line.

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive  
__You're a redneck heartbreak  
__Who__'__s really bad at lying  
__So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
__As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn. _

Tristan and Edward each had a small solo here and they both played very well.

_And if you're missing me  
__You better keep it to yourself  
__'Cause coming back around here  
__Would be bad for your health _

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive  
__You're a redneck heartbreak  
__Who__'__s really bad at lying  
__So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
__In case you haven__'__t heard _

I got into the music and started to move to the beat of the song.

_I really really hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive  
__You're a redneck heartbreak  
__Who__'__s really bad at lying  
__So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
__As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn _

_Burn burn burn baby burn  
__Just another picture to burn  
__Baby burn_

When the song ended, I took off my hat and threw it into the crowd. Everybody in the audience broke into a loud applause. We all smiled at the crowd.

As the crowd was applauding, we switched instruments; Edward to piano; Tristan to guitar; and Darren to guitar as well. I placed my guitar back on its stand and went back to the microphone.

**(#2) **Edward started off our second song with small piano solo. He smiled up at me as he played. I smiled back, knowing that he inspired this very song.

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you _

I was looking at Edward the whole time. He was looking at me as well, not ever missing a note.

_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess_

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who, someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess_

I smiled as I sang the chorus.

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

Apparently, the crowd was liking this song as well as they did the first. I thought that we were doing very well._  
_

_Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes  
Even hearts like mine _

_Oooooooooooh oh_

I heard cheers when I hit the high notes. That gave my self-esteem a major boost_. _

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

When the song ended, the crowd burst into applause, clapping and whistling as we all took a bow and headed backstage to wait with the other groups.

After a few minutes, Mr. Sharp came back onto the stage from his seat at the judges' table and said into the microphone, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we have our winners. And they are..." He paused for dramatic effect. "Edward Cullen, Cole Smith, Bella Swan, Tristan Thornton, and Darren West!"

Edward picked me up in his arms and spun me around. The others were cheering. We all came back onto the stage with smiles on our faces and took another bow. I could hear Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and even Jasper cheering for us.

Then Edward turned to me all of a sudden and kissed me right in front of the entire student body. I heard many wolf-whistles and I blushed but I didn't pull away from Edward until Mr. Sharp cleared his throat behind us. Edward pulled away and said sorry but he didn't seem sorry at all. I know I wasn't.

After everyone had cleared out of the auditorium, Mr. Sharp told us that we would receive our prize on Monday during class. And with that he dismissed us.

Edward and I said goodnight to the others and headed back to my dorm where we told Alice we would meet them.

When we got there, we were congratulated many times but then I told everyone that I was exhausted and that I wanted to go to bed. They all, well... mostly Alice, started to complain that we needed to celebrate. I told them that we would celebrate tomorrow and they all agreed.

Then we all split up into couples. I had asked Edward if he wanted to stay over tonight and he had agreed immediately. Rosalie and Emmett had gone back to they boys' dorm and Alice and Jasper were in Alice's room.

When Edward and I were finally alone, he said to me as he put his pajamas on (which, much to my pleasure, only consisted of a pair of boxer shorts), "You were incredible tonight."

I blushed. "Why thank you. You were even better though," I said as I kissed his nose. He laughed.

Then he picked me up bridal style and walked over to the bed and set me down before he laid down next to me.

He reached over and turned off the lamp as I snuggled closer to his warm bare chest. He kissed the top and said, "Sleep well, love."

I breathed in his heavenly scent and softly said, "Good night, Edward," before I drifted off to sleep in my angel's arms.

**A/N: Well... there you go. The music concert. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Review, please!! I'm begging you!! I'm on my knees here!! I need at least 10 people before you get more.**

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTICE: I, being my fickle self, have changed my mind (again). My next fanfic will not be about bands. It will be about something else obviously. I'll tell you that when I actually start writing it (which I haven't). But I would like to thank everyone who sent me ideas for band names anyway. I probably start it when I finish my story, **_**Horizon**_**. But don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this story. I wouldn't even think about doing that.**

**Asta til next time,**

**Kitty/ Cat :)**


	15. Ch 15 Three Words

**A/N: I'm back! WhooHoo! Anyways, I would like to thank all of my reviewers and my Beta, once again. I love all of you guys!! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own Twilight. -sob- :(**

**Soundtrack (look for A/N to start song)- **_**Dancing in the Moonlight **_**by Toploader**

**Chapter 15: THREE WORDS**

**(Bella's POV)**

"Do you have everything you need, love?" Edward asked as he picked up my overnight bag.

"Yes," I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of my dorm room. I said goodbye to Alice and Rosalie and closed the door behind me.

It had been almost two months since Edward and I had started dating and we decided that we wanted to use our music competition prize for our anniversary. Our prize for winning the competition was a three night, two day trip to a beautiful cabin in Vermont. The whole school had a long weekend, so we weren't missing any school.

We walked out to his Volvo and Edward threw my bag in the back with his. Then he came over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me. "Milady," he said with a small bow and his cutest smile.

I laughed. "Why thank you, kind sir." I climbed into the car and by the time I had put my seatbelt on he was already starting the car with his seatbelt on and everything.

"Ready?" Edward asked. I nodded and he pulled out of the parking lot and sped off down the road.

We had been driving for about an hour when I finally looked over at the speedometer. I nearly passed out in my seat when I saw that we were going over 120 mph.

"Edward?" I said trying to stay calm.

"Yes, love?" he replied.

"Can you tell me why we are driving 50 miles over the speed limit?"

He must have heard the panic in my voice. "Calm down, Bella. I always drive like this."

"Well, if you didn't realize, my dad used to be a cop and he taught me to obey traffic laws and I always have. Can you please slow down?" I asked- no, _pleaded._

He sighed and let up on the accelerator and let the needle rest on 80. "I hate driving slow."

"This is slow?" I asked in disbelief.

We drive for about another hour and arrived at our cabin. The drive usually would take about three hours but with Edward's maniac driving we made it in two.

When we pulled up to the cabin, Edward got out of the car and walked over to my side and opened the door for me. I climbed out and took his hand. He grabbed our bags and we headed into our cabin.

It was a good sized cabin with a very cozy feeling to it. There was a fireplace in one corner with a very large comfy-looking couch across from it. The atmosphere of the whole place just seemed to comfort you.

Edward set our bags down in the bedroom that was upstairs. Then he came down and pulled me into his arms and kissed me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Without breaking the kiss Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the couch.

When he pulled away, he asked, "What do you want to do tonight?"

I was quiet for a minute. "I think I want to stay here tonight. That fireplace looks like it should be used."

"Alright, then. We'll stay here tonight," he said with a laugh as he kissed me again.

For the rest of the night we cuddled together on the couch as we watched the flames lick the sides of the fireplace.

When we realized that it was getting late, Edward picked me up and carried me up to the bedroom. I didn't think it was awkward that there was only one bed. Edward and I were used to falling asleep in each others arms.

He set me down as we both got ready for bed. I was coming out of the bathroom, when I saw that Edward wasn't in the room. "Edward?" I called, wondering where he could have gone.

"Yes?" I heard a velvety voice say behind me. I jumped and spun around, holding a hand to my heart. Edward was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his bare chest with one foot pressed against the wall. He looked very sexy at the moment. He chuckled. "Did I frighten you?" he asked with an even sexier smirk.

"Oh no," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "You almost just gave me a heart attack."

He chuckled again and came over to me. "I'm sorry I frightened you."

"Apology accepted," I said as I kissed the tip of his nose. "Now can we please go to bed. I'm exhausted."

"I'm sure you are," Edward said.

Then, without my permission, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me over to the bed and placed me on one side of the bed. I was climbing under the covers as he climbed in on the other side of the bed. He reached over me to turned off the lamp and laid back down next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled closer to his chest and breathed in his heavenly scent.

"Good night, love," he said softly into my ear. His breath tickled and I grinned softly.

"Nighty night," I breathed as I drifted to sleep. The last thing I heard was Edward's musical chuckle.

**

* * *

**

(Edward's POV)

I woke up early the next morning. I looked down at my Bella to see that she was still asleep. She really was perfect. Maybe she didn't see it, but she was to me.

And that was why I was going to tell her I loved her tonight.

I had finally gathered up the courage to tell her and that was exactly what I was going to do. I wanted to tell her earlier but I was too scared to tell her but that had changed.

* * *

I was cooking dinner for Bella and myself for our two month anniversary. I had told Bella she had to do something else for the next hour because I was cooking and setting up our dinner.

After I had finished setting up our table on the porch of our cabin that overlooked a lake that glittered in the setting sun, I headed upstairs to change. I changed into a black dress shirt and black dress pants and attempted to straighten my hair but that was impossible, so I stop trying after about a minute.

I ran back downstairs to plate our dinner and set it out on the table. As I was lighting the candles that were on the table I turned around to find Bella standing there in a beautiful spaghetti-strap black dress that came down to her knees **(pic on profile)**. Her hair was flowing down her back and she had a timid smile on her face.

"You look beautiful," I said as I walked over to her and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

She blushed, making her skin turn the lovely shade of pink that I loved. I took her hand and led her over to her seat at the table and pulled it out for her. She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

When I was sitting down across from her she said, "Edward, this is beautiful."

"Just like you," I said, causing her to blush again. We ate in silence, just enjoying each others company. After we were done eating, I stood up and went over to the stereo that I had brought and pushed the play button **(A/N: start song now)**. I heard Bella laughing when she heard what song was playing. Then I went over to Bella and helped her out of her chair.

I twirled Bella around as the song played. She started to sing the lyrics with her musical voice. When the first song ended, Bella's lullaby came on. She smiled up at me and I smiled back as I pulled her closer to me as we swayed to her song.

As the song started nearing the ending notes, I finally decided that now was the time. We had been silent for awhile and I needed to break the silence.

"Bella?" I said, quietly.

"Hmm?" she mumbled as she looked up at me with those beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I... I need to tell you something," I stuttered.

"What is it? You can tell me anything," she said reassuringly.

I hesitated for a moment and then I took a deep breath. "I love you."

**(A/N: This was where I was originally going to stop it, but then I realized that the chapter would be too short, so I shall give you more.)**

**(Bella's POV)**

"I love you," he said.

I started at him and tried to comprehend what he just told me. After I was staring at him for about a minute I realized that he was waiting for me to say something but I couldn't remember how to speak, so I did what my body wanted to do.

I pretty much attacked him. I jumped up and pressed my lips to his and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. He seemed surprised for a second but composed himself quickly and started to kiss me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

When I finally got control of myself, I pulled away and said, "I love you too." We were both panting like dogs, but his face lit up and he leaned down to kiss me again. This kiss was soft and sweet. The type of kiss shared by two people who love each other.

When we pulled away, I looked up into his eyes. "Say it again, please."

He smiled. "I love you, Isabella Swan."

"And I love you, Edward Cullen." We both smiled at each other and he picked me up like he did the night before and carried me up to the bedroom.

We got ready and climbed into bed, just holding each other. Edward would occasionally kiss the top of my head and I would snuggle closer to his chest.

Then we both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day, Edward and I stayed in the cabin.

We cooked together which turned out to be very messy. Edward flicked some flour in my face and that started a full-on flour war. After about ten minutes we were both completely covered in flour.

* * *

The next day was the day we had to head back to school. I, frankly, did _not_ want to leave the cabin at all but we had to. We packed quickly and started towards school.

This was the perfect weekend. I got to spend the entire weekend with my boyfriend, who told me that he loved me, and I told him that I loved him, too. It couldn't get any better than this.

**A/N: Well, there's the chapter. I know it's short but I could think of anything else to put in the chapter. Sorry about the time jump, but I needed this to happen and I didn't want it to seem rushed.**

**Just in case your confused, I'm going to give you guys a little time line. Here it is.**

_**Sunday, August 31**_**: Chapters 1-2  
**_**Monday, September 1**_**: Chapters 3-8  
**_**Monday, September 8**_**: Chapter 9  
**_**Friday, September 12**_**: Chapter 10  
**_**Friday, September 19**_**: Chapter 11  
**_**Saturday, September 20**_**: Chapter 12  
**_**Monday, September 22**_**: Chapter 13  
**_**Friday, September 26**_**: Chapter 14  
**_**Thursday- Sunday, November 13-16**_**: Chapter 15**

**I know these dates haven't happened yet but they will, so I used them.**

**Please review!! I will give you all a virtual hug if you do and if your not a touchy-feely type person, I'll give you a cookie or something. I need at least 10 before you get more.**

**Asta til then,**

**Kitty/Cat and my little fairy friend, Freesia :)**


	16. Ch 16 Homecomings

**A/N: I'm back and I'm sorry for the long wait! My Beta and I have been very busy these past few days. Okay, there is going to be another time jump, so bare with me here. This needs to happen for the plot to work. Drama will ensue within the next two chapters. ;) Anyways, READ ON!!**

**Soundtrack (look for A/N to start song)- 4ever by The Veronicas**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 16: HOMECOMINGS**

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice called, excitedly.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked with a laugh. Her excitement can be quite funny at some points in time.

"Are you ready to go? Everyone's already in the Jeep," she said, pulling on my arm.

"Yes, I need to grab my bag."

"Okay," she said as I went to pick up my bag. Once I had it in my hand, she grabbed my other hand and pulled me out of the door. "Let's go."

When we got down to the Jeep in record time. Alice took my bag and threw it in the back and climbed in next to Jasper as I went to sit next to Edward.

"Why was my sister dragging you by the arm?" Edward asked after I settled next to him and gave him a kiss.

"Because she finds joy in dislocating my shoulder," I said as I rubbed my shoulder and sent a playful glare over to Alice.

"In my defense, she was going too slow. I want to go home," Alice said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. Everyone laughed as we pulled out of the parking lot.

It was winter break and I was going with the Cullens and Hales to the Cullen's house to meet their parents. I was a little nervous, but not as much as I thought I would be.

We drove down to south New York where Edward's parents lived. Apparently everyone in Edward's family drove like a maniac. Emmett was speeding down the highway at the lovely speed of 113 mph.

When we finally got to their house, I was shocked. It was huge and looked like a mansion. "Wow."

They all giggled at my shock.

"Come on," Edward said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the house.

"Mommy, Daddy. We're home," Emmett called when we walked into the house. It was even more amazing on the inside.

Then I saw a woman walk out of the kitchen and I assumed that this was Edward's mother. She was small with a warm smile and caramel-colored hair. "Hello, my dears," she said when she saw us.

She went around to hug her children, Rosalie and Jasper, and then she came to me and said, "You must be Bella. Edward has told me so much about you." Then she gave me a hug as I blushed. Everyone laughed around me.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I said, politely.

"Oh, please, call me Esme," she said with a smile. "Carlisle, come say hello to your children," she called up the stairs.

"I'm coming, dear," I heard a voice call from up the stairs. I heard some footsteps and then a handsome man appeared at the top of the steps. He was tall with a warm face like his wife's and blond hair. He smiled when he saw us.

"Hello, kids. I trust you had a safe trip here and that you paid attention to the speed limit," he said with a smirk as he looked at each one of his children. He looked at Edward the longest.

"Hey, I wasn't driving this time. It was Emmett," he said in his defense.

"I only hit one car this time. You should be proud," Emmett said as we all laughed.

"Edward, show Bella to your room. Dinner will be ready soon," Esme said after I had been introduced to Carlisle.

"Yes, Mom," he said as he picked up my bag with one hand and grabbed my hand in the other. Then we all when up the stairs and split off into different directions. Edward showed me up to the third floor of the house and said, "This is my room."

He opened the door and I saw a large room with gold walls and carpet just like his room at school. He had a large bed with a black comforter on one wall and black leather couch located on another wall. The other wall was covered in three times as many CDs as his collection at school and another large stereo system. The last wall was made completely out of glass and you could see a small brook running through his large backyard.

"It looks like your room at school," I said, pointing out the obvious.

He laughed. "I get a little homesick sometimes," he said as he set my bag near the door.

"It's alright. I get homesick sometimes, too," I said as I wrapped my arms his neck and gave him a small kiss.

He smiled and said, "Let's go down to dinner. I'm starving."

I laughed as he pulled me out of his room and led me downstairs. When we got downstairs, everyone was already at the table.

We both sat down next to each other at the table as everyone started to fill their plates. All throughout dinner, we got to know each other better. We laughed about school and things of that nature.

"Dinner was delicious, Esme," I said once we were finished.

"Why, thank you, Bella," she said with a sweet smile. It was just the girls in the living room because the boys had to do the dishes. "And I want to thank you, Bella."

I looked at her, confused. "For what?"

"For making Edward happy. He's changed a lot since he found you. He's always been the loner of the family and it's good to see him happy and smiling."

"And he always was a prude, too," Alice said with a grin.

I blushed and shot a glare in Alice's and Rosalie's direction. I didn't enjoy it when Edward's family popped in during our alone time. Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"Alice, don't talk about your brother that way," Esme scolded.

"Sorry, Mom," she said with a giggle.

Just as we finished this conversation, the boys came into the living room. Edward came to sit next to me on the couch and wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed again when the other girls raised their eyebrows at me.

"What were you ladies talking about?" he asked as the other men went to their respective women.

"Just girl stuff," Alice said with another giggle. I sent her a glare and she giggled again.

"Okay..." he said, eyeing his sister suspiciously.

We talked for a little while and then we all decided to call it a night, even if it was still early. We all said goodnight to one another and headed to our respective bedrooms.

When Edward and I got to his room, I grabbed my bag and dug through it to find my pajamas. They consisted of pair of navy blue silk bottoms and one of Edward's extra shirts.

When I came out of his bathroom, he was already waiting on the bed. When he saw me, he smiled and held his arms out to me. I went to him and sat in his lap as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I snuggled closer to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he leaned down to kiss me. We were just starting to deepen the kiss when we heard a knock at the door.

I heard Edward grumble something under his breath, something he only did when he was irritated, and moved me off his lap so he could answer the door.

He got to the door and opened it to reveal a very excited-looking Alice. She bounded into the room after slipping under Edward's arm and came to sit next to me on the bed.

"Bella?" Alice asked, looking innocently up at me.

"Yes?" I asked, suspicious.

"Do you want to come Christmas shopping with me and Rose tomorrow?" She was giving me her best puppy dog face. I knew there was no point in arguing with her.

I sighed. "Fine, but no more than four hours." She smiled brightly up at me and gave me a hug before bouncing out of the room with a happy "Thank you!"

I shook my head when she was gone. That girl could get me to do anything.

Edward came back over to the bed and pulled me back into his lap. "Maybe that'll be our last interruption," he said as he kissed my jaw. I shivered in delight. I loved it when he did that.

"I'm sure it will be," I said as we laid down on the bed. I yawned and Edward chuckled lightly. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "Goodnight, love," in my ear and I drifted to sleep in his arms.

The next day, I was rudely awakened by Alice's banging on the door to Edward's room. I grumbled and rolled out of bed. I quickly got dressed, gave Edward a quick kiss goodbye, and followed Alice out to the garage to find a sleek yellow Porsche sitting in front of us.

"This is your car?" I asked. What is the deal with this family and their expensive cars?

"Yes," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, okay then," I said sarcastically. Rose and Alice laughed as we climbed into her car.

On the way to the mall, Alice asked, "So, do you know what you're getting Edward for Christmas?"

"Yes, I've already got it," I said. I had made a CD of me singing for him. One of the songs was of me singing and Edward playing the piano, but he didn't know about the CD I made. He had said that he always wanted one.

I told them this and Alice said, "That's so sweet."

I blushed and changed the topic, "So what are you getting your guys?"

Alice answered first, "I have no idea. I've already bought Jasper everything and I need to find something special this year."

"Yeah, and you've spoiled him rotten," Rose said with a laugh. Alice and I laughed too.

"What about you, Rose? What are going to get Emmett?" I asked, curious.

"Uh... I don't know yet," she said after a minute.

"Well, this is the whole point of this trip. To find what our men want," Alice said as we pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

"Let's get this over with. I don't even know why I'm here. I've already got my boyfriend's present," I said as I got out of the car.

"You're here because you love us and you would like to spend some time with your friends," Alice said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled as we entered the mall.

We shopped for the maximum four hours and went to at least fifteen different stores.

When we finally got home, I walked up to Edward's room to find him laying on his side with his back facing me on his bed, listening to some music. He didn't hear me open the door so I tiptoed up beside him and jumped on the bed. He yelped and rolled off the bed. I started to laugh hysterically when he made that sound. I had never heard him make such a noise.

As I was laughing, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all appeared in the doorway. They looked in between me (I was still in hysterics) and Edward, who was laying on the floor wrapped in his headphone wires. They blinked and burst into laughter.

Edward got up and untwisted himself from the wires, glaring at his family. "You can leave now," he said. They left, all of them still laughing as they went down the stairs.

"I'm sorry," I said when I could breath again. "I didn't know your voice could reach that pitch." I started to giggle again as Edward blushed.

"It usually can't. You just happened to scare the hell out of me," he said, picking up his iPod off the floor.

I got up off the bed and went over to him. "I'm sorry," I said again as I gave him a small kiss. "I didn't mean to scare you." He raised his eyebrow at me. My face must have given me away.

"You didn't try to scare me, huh?" he said, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh, no. Not at all," I said, trying to hide a grin.

"Mmhmm, I'm sure," he said as he through me over his shoulder without warning and started to carry me down the stairs.

"Edward, put me down," I said in a bored tone and poked him in the back as we when down the stairs. He did this all the time and there was no point in trying to force him to put me down. Trust me. I've tried.

He started to laugh. He was probably remembering the last time I tried to get him to put me down.

Right before we entered the dining room, he put me down and gave me a kiss. "That was for scaring me," he said with a grin.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the dining room where we sat down next to each other once again.

Once everyone was at the table, Esme asked, "What was that thud we heard coming from upstairs?"

Everyone started to giggle and Edward looked down at his plate. Esme and Carlisle looked between us and Edward. We giggled again as Edward's face turned a darker shade of red, but he looked up. "Bella startled me and I fell off my bed," he said simply.

Esme and Carlisle stared at him for a second and started to chuckle quietly. He looked up at them. "I fell off my bed. So what?"

"I'm sorry, honey, but when was the last time you fell off your bed?" Esme said with a small laugh.

Edward didn't say anything but Emmett did. "When he was three. I stole his blankey and he tried to reach for it and he fell right out. It was quite funny."

With that everyone burst out laughing. I didn't because I didn't want to hurt Edward's feelings, but I couldn't help but let a little giggle out.

Edward was scowling. "Are we finished making fun of me or would like to do it a little while longer?"

"We're sorry, honey," Esme said apologetically.

"Apology accepted," he said. But I heard him muttering under his breath.

After this, dinner was calm and no other embarrassing stories were told. As soon as Edward had put the dishes in the kitchen, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up to his room.

When we got up to his room, I said, "I'm sorry, Edward." I felt guilty for embarrassing him like that in front of his family.

"It's fine, Bella." He let out a laugh. "Actually, it was kind of funny. I'm usually able to stay on my bed." I laughed with him.

"But I really am sorry," I said again.

Edward leaned down to kiss me sweetly. "Really, Bella. It's fine. It's about time they got me back anyway. I was always telling embarrassing stories about them."

I became very interested when he said that. "Like what type of embarrassing stories?"

"All types," he said with a laugh. "I don't think they'll mind if I tell one more person."

I laughed as he pulled me over to the bed and sat me down in his lap. Then he told me a few stories about when he, Emmett, and Alice were younger and how they were always doing crazy things.

I laughed at the stories, but it was getting late and my eyelids were starting to get heavy. I got up to get ready for bed and went back to snuggle into my angel's arms. I was asleep in no time.

The next day was Christmas Eve and we all spent the day in front of the huge fireplace and just catching up with each other. We all went to bed early because we had a feeling that a certain pixie would want to wake up early.

Just as we expected, Alice was already bouncing around the house at eight o'clock in the morning. "Come on, everyone, wake up! Breakfast is ready! And after breakfast, it's present time!"

"I don't understand how anyone could be _this_ hyper, _this_ early in the morning," I grumbled as I rolled out of bed.

"Alice, shut up!" we heard Emmett yell from his room. Then we heard a door open and then a huge thud. "Ow!"

"What was that?" I asked, still a little dazed.

"I don't know, but you might want to get ready. Alice will probably come barging into the room and get us ready herself," he said as he rolled out of bed.

We were ready by the time Alice came barging in the room, just like Edward had said she would. We walked down to have breakfast. The Hales, Rosalie and Jasper's parents, had come as well.

When we were all at the table, I asked, "What was that thud we heard?"

Emmett was rubbing the back of his head and said, "A certain evil pixie pulled me out of my bed and I hit my head on the nightstand."

We looked at Alice and she giggled. "He wasn't getting up," she said with a shrug.

When we were done with breakfast, Alice went skipping into the living room where the huge Christmas tree was standing. There were piles and piles of gifts under the tree. I stood there shocked.

Edward pulled me over to the couch and sat me in his lap. I leaned my head against his chest and watched as Alice bounced to the tree and started to hand out gifts.

We exchanged gifts for a little while and then I gave Edward his present. When he opened it, he extremely happy and he kissed me right in front of his family. I blushed bright red, but I didn't mind. I was glad he liked it.

What I didn't expect was my gift from Edward. I told him not to get me anything. I didn't want him to spend money on me but he did anyway. The box it came in was really long and rectangular.

"What is it?" I asked, my eyes wide.

He laughed. "Open it and find out."

I gave him a look before ripping off the paper. When I saw what it was, I was shocked. It was a brand new royal blue electric guitar **(pic on profile)**. I looked at Edward in shock. I loved to play the guitar and Edward new that. I also told him earlier that I have never owned a decent guitar. I've always had to borrow one.

"You got me a guitar?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. Do you like it?" he asked a little uncertain.

"Do I like it? Edward, I love it!" I said. I gently put down the guitar and went over to Edward gave him a kiss on the cheek and a huge hug. "Thank you," I said into his ear.

He kissed the top of my head and said, "Your welcome."

My guitar was the last present, so we all helped clean up the paper and bags. When we were done, Emmett said, "Hey, Bella. Why don't you play us a song on that new guitar?"

"Um, okay," I said but then I remembered that I didn't have any amps. "But I don't have any amps."

"Yes, you do," Edward said as he pulled out a set of brand new amps from behind the kitchen counter.

"Oh, well, I guess I could play a song now," I said with a laugh.

We all went to the Cullen's music room. It was filled with instruments. Edward's piano and bass guitar, Emmett's drum set, and microphones everywhere.

I plugged the guitar into the amp, put the strap over my shoulder and grabbed a microphone. I played the first song that came to mind. **(start song now) **

I started to play the first notes of the song but before I started to sing the first verse I heard drums playing behind me. Rosalie was sitting at the drum set that was in the garage and she was banging out the beat like crazy. Rosalie was the Music IV because she was a senior and she was amazing at the drums. I smiled at her and started to sing.

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

I was starting to sing the chorus, when Alice started to sing with me. She apparently knew the song too. She took the soprano part and I took the alto part.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_

I smiled at everyone that was there and started on the second verse.

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care_

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

I looked at Edward and winked at him. He gave me my favorite crooked smile as I continued to sing the chorus.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more  
So tell me what your waiting for

There was a small guitar solo here so I stepped back from the microphone and let it rip.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_

When we finished the song, everyone clapped and and the boys were whistling. Alice, Rosalie, and I laughed and took a bow.

After I put my guitar back on the stand that came with it, Esme said, "Bella, you really are talented on the guitar and your voice is very nice as well."

"Thank you, Esme," I said as a small blush creeped up my cheeks.

After we left the music room, Edward took my hand in his and he pulled me up to his room. As soon as we were in the room, he closed the door and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him.

After he pulled away, I said breathlessly, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, just as breathlessly.

For the rest of the day, we stayed in his room and listened to music, just enjoying being with each other.

* * *

The rest of winter break was amazing. We just spent time with each other and had fun, but we had to get back to school. Edward and his family said goodbye to their parents and then we headed back to school.

We got to school later in the afternoon. We went to drop off our things at our dorms, but before we could decide to do anything else with the rest of the day, we heard an announcement that came over the speaker system that went throughout both schools. "Will all students please report to the assembly hall immediately. Thank you."

We all looked at each other and shrugged and headed towards the assembly hall.

We got to the assembly hall and sat in our regular seats and waited for everybody else to get there. When everybody arrived in the assembly hall, both deans of the schools came onto the stage at the front of the hall with a disappointed look on their faces.

"Students, we have some sad and disappointing news."

**A/N: Oooo, cliffy. Hope you liked it. **

**Review please. Pretty, pretty, pretty please. I need at least ten before you get more.**

**Asta til next time,**

**Kitty/ Cat and Freesia :)**


	17. Ch 17 Separations

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter and I am so so so so so so so so sorry for the wait! School is about to start again and I've been getting ready. Anyways, I would like to thank all of my reviewers and my Beta! Y'all are awesome!! I've gotten over 200 reviews! Whoo Hoo! Once again, y'all are awesome. **

**And... I have finally finished Breaking Dawn (actually I finished it on Sunday but I couldn't update until I was ready for school) and it was AMAZING!! This is the only thing that I'm going to say about it because I know that some people have not finished yet and they don't want to read spoilers but if you would like to discuss it then please PM me and we can talk. But please don't put it in a review, some people read those and I have a small feeling that they wouldn't appreciate it if they read any spoilers. Thanks. Enough of my babbling, read on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Soundtrack (look for A/N to start song)- _Sorrow_ by Flyleaf**

**Chapter 17: SEPARATIONS **

**(Bella's POV)**

"Students, we have some sad and disappointing news," Dean Anderson said as we all quieted. We all stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"It seems that a few of your fellow students have broken several of the rules and regulations that are included in your student handbook. A few students of the opposite gender were found together before break and a few females have become pregnant. **(Three guesses who?)**" He paused. All was silent in the hall. No one knew what to say or think about what was being said.

After a moment, Dean Anderson continued, "Because of this incident, the Board of Education has decided to take drastic action before something like this happens again. The Board, Dean Knox, and I have decided that to keep this from occurring again, we will be keeping all male and female students separated for the remainder of the school year. This means no student is allowed off campus without an adult's permission."

As soon as he finished saying that everyone exploded around us. Boys jumped out of their seats and started to yell at Dean Anderson. Some were throwing random objects at him along with the yelling of profanities. Girls were crying around us as well. They were sobbing about how they wouldn't be able to see their boyfriends.

I, on the other hand, was in shock. How could they do this? Why were they punishing the whole school for something that someone else did? This wasn't fair. Why should they separate the both schools because of a few people?

I looked around at my friends. Alice looked like she was about to cry. I've never seen her this way before. Rosalie looked furious but she wasn't saying anything. Jasper was holding Alice and trying to get her to calm down. Emmett was yelling at the dean. The last person that I looked at was Edward. I saw many different emotions flashing through his beautiful emerald eyes. Shock. Sorrow. Anger. Disbelief.

"Silence!" Dean Anderson yelled over all the shouts. The assembly hall was completely quiet except for the quiet sniffles of some of the girls. "This is unacceptable behavior and this is another reason for the separation. Now everyone is report back to their dormitories immediately. You are dismissed." He turned on his heel and left the hall, leaving the other teachers to deal with us.

Everyone slowly got up out of their seats and headed towards the exits.

When we were far away from the assembly hall, I saw Jasper pull Alice aside and pull her into his arms and wipe away her tears. He was talking quietly to her, trying to comfort her.

Emmett and Rosalie were off to the side as well, they were talking quietly to each other as well.

Edward took my hand and pulled me over to a secluded spot next to a building and wiped his thumb under both of my eyes. I didn't realize that I was crying until he did this. I sniffed and wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tight. I didn't want to lose him. He held me tight as well and buried his face in my hair.

I was starting to sob now. I just kept thinking, _this isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. _How could they just pull us apart like this? It wasn't right.

**(start song now) **After about five minutes, I started to get control of myself again. I pulled my face out of Edward's chest and looked into his eyes. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to see him for a long time if the schools were going to keep up with their punishment.

Before I could say anything, his lips were on mine in a passionate kiss. I kissed him back with the same desperate passion that he was putting into what might be our last kiss for a long time.

When we finally broke apart, Edward said in a passionate voice, "I will find a way to see you again. They can't keep us apart. I will find a way, I swear."

I felt the tears coming again after he made this promise to me. He pulled me back into his arms and held me tight. "I love you," I said after the tears died down slightly.

"I love you too," he said. "And nothing will ever change that."

We stayed like this for an immeasurable amount of time before a teacher found us and told us to go to our dorms. Before we reluctantly let go of each other, Edward gave me one last passion-filled kiss and whispered, "I will find a way." Then we had to go back to our dorms.

When I reached my dorm, I saw Alice sobbing on the couch. I had never seen her like this. She was taking this separation thing very hard. From the time that I've spent with her, I've never seen her without Jasper near. They must really love each other.

Then I looked over at the other side of the room to see Rosalie staring out the window with tears running down her cheeks. I've never seen Rosalie cry. I always thought she was the strongest of us all.

This punishment was tearing all of us apart and breaking us down slowly. But then I remembered Edward's promise to me. It gave me hope. It seemed to be the only light that was shining in this horrible darkness.

I went over to the couch that Alice was sitting on and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back and started to cry harder. I felt tears running down my cheeks as well as I tried to comfort her. When her sobs were reduced to sniffles, I wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks and said, "It's going to be alright. We will find a way to see them again, I promise." She nodded and sniffled again.

We both got up and went over to Rosalie and gave her a hug. "We will find a way," I said again, trying to reassure them and myself.

Then I thought of Edward.

I was determined to see him again. I didn't think I could live without him in my life. He _was_ my life and I would do anything to bring my life back.

We would find a way to see our loves again, I was sure about it.

**(Edward's POV)**

I walked into my dorm room to find Emmett and Jasper looking almost dead. Emmett was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands, probably trying to control his emotions. I knew that he was already missing Rose. She was the love of his life and he saw her everyday and now he couldn't see her at all.

On the other side of the room sat Jasper, just staring off into space. If you didn't know him then you would think that he wasn't effected by this at all but in reality he was in pain. His eyes were full of pain and suffering. He was almost never away from Alice. She was his light, as he once put it.

I went over to the couch and sat down heavily and thought of Bella and the promise that I had made her. That promise was one that was not even going to consider breaking. I would find a way to see my Bella again.

I promised her that I would find a way to see her and I would help my brother and my friend see their loves too. They would help me I was sure of it.

"Listen guys," I said after a few minutes of complete silence. "I promised Bella that I would find a way to see her again and I don't intend on breaking that promise. Would you like to help?"

"Yes," was all Jasper said. I knew that he was thinking about Alice at the time.

"Yeah," Emmett said, lifting his face out of his hands. "Where do we start?"

I sighed. "I don't know right now, but if you think of something, we'll start there," I said. They both nodded, going back into their stupors.

I started to think of Bella. I would find a way to see her. I promised her and I promised myself and I wasn't going to break those promises.

**A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait and I'm sorry that it's short. I'm going through a bit of writer's block and this is as good as it's gonna get for now. I hope you liked it though.**

**Please review. Ten or more equals another chapter for you. :)**

**Asta til then,**

**Kitty/ Freesia :)**


	18. Ch 18 Missing You

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Jeez, have I been busy! School's been crazy and volleyball season has started and I've had constant practices. The insanity never ends! Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers and my awesome beta! Love you guys!! Anyway, I'll let you read now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (short and sweet)**

**Soundtrack (Look for A/N to start song): **_**Not A Day Goes By **_**by Lonestar**

**Chapter 18: MISSING YOU**

**(Bella's POV)**

**(Start song now) **It had been almost three weeks since Edward and I had seen each other. We talked on the phone but that wasn't enough. I needed to see him. I needed to feel his touch.

I didn't even get to see him when we walked to classes. The Board thought that the boys should stay on their campus and that the girls should stay on theirs. They've made us go to separate lunches just so we couldn't see each other. They even split up the art and music classes. This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard or seen.

But the thing that is really bothering me, other than the fact that I can't see Edward, was that my friends are starting to worry me.

Alice is not her bubbly self anymore. She just seems like an empty shell. She hasn't laughed since they announced that the boys and girls had to separated. She hasn't gone shopping either. I've offered many times, just trying to make her happy, but she refuses every time.

She's always sitting in her room, not talking to anyone. The only talks if you ask her a direct question and when she answers, it's no more than ten words.

She is really missing Jasper. When I came into her room one time, she was sitting on her bed, staring at a picture of her and Jasper. A single tear slid down her her cheek. I tried to comfort her but nothing seems to work.

Rosalie is exactly the same. She's not her tough, in-your-face self. No laughter, no smiles, no nothing.

She and Emmett hadn't been apart this long since they've started to date. She told me so one night.

I haven't been my normal self either. It feels like I'm missing a piece of myself. Edward is my light and I seriously need him back.

I heard my cell phone ring from my room. I ran to get it, knowing that it was Edward.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly into the phone.

"I miss you," he said into the phone.

"I miss you too," I said. I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes. Every time I talked on the phone with him, I felt like crying because I knew that this was the only way that I could communicate with him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I said wiping away a tear that fell down my cheek.

"Okay..." he said, sounding skeptical.

"So how has your day been?" I asked trying to steer the conversation away from the subject.

We talked for about thirty minutes until he had to leave. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I said before I hung up the phone.

I threw my phone on the bed and walked over to my desk. I still had some homework to do, so I started that. About an hour later I was done and it was almost ten o' clock. I decided to go to bed.

I fell into my bed and let sleep consume me as I dreamed of my angel.

The next day came too soon. I woke up and got dressed, not caring what I looked like. I threw my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my bag and walked towards my first class.

The day dragged by slowly, like it had been for the past three weeks.

When my last class ended, I was relieved and left to get back to my dorm.

When I got there, I went to my room and started my homework. After about two hours, I finished it and I had nothing else to do.

I decided to wander around the dorm building, since there was nothing else to do. I walked out of the room and walked down the stairs. I decided to start at the basement.

When I got there, the lights where off. No one really came down here. It used to be another dorm room for the seniors but there was some water damage somewhere in the room, so thats why the seniors where moved to the top floor.

Anyway, I was walking through the room when I slipped and fell on my butt. _I found the water problem_, I thought as I got up and rubbed the sore spot.

I walked a little farther into the room and I saw an old king sized bed sitting in the corner and an old vanity sitting next to it. I went to over to the vanity and started to open drawers on it, wondering what was in it.

There wasn't much in it, just some old school papers that must have accumulated over the years. There was one drawer that wouldn't open though. I tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge but then I saw that there was a keyhole on it. I looked around on the floor for a key but I didn't see one.

I was about to leave when I saw a small envelope on the ground. I picked it up and saw that it was sealed. On the front it said _To The One Who Needs It Most_. I was very confused but I opened it anyway. Inside was a letter, three diary entries, and a small key. Now I was confused. What was the key for?

I pulled out the first diary entry and read it. It said:

_ January 8, 1958_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today something horrid happened. One of my fellow students was almost raped by one of the Cullen Academy boys, James. Janette is alright physically but mentally we are not sure._

_The boy has been expelled and arrested. So we know that she is safe._

_But I do have some good news. Garrett and I have had a lovely winter break. He told me that he loved me! It was the best moment of my life._

_This has been the best winter of my entire life!_

_ Sincerely, _

_ Kate D._

This was starting to sound really weird.

I pulled out the second diary entry. The ink was smeared on this one like someone had been crying while they were writing it.

_ January 11, 1958_

_Dear Diary,_

_The most terrible thing happened. The Board of Administrators has made rules saying that the boys and girls aren't permitted to see each other anymore because of what happened over winter break with James and Janette. _

_I only got about ten minutes to say goodbye to Garrett. My sisters are just as devastated. Irina hasn't come out of her room in over two days and I'm starting to worry about her. Tanya isn't as bad. She didn't have anybody that she was close too but she still had friends from Cullen Academy. _

_Garrett promised that he would find a way to see me again and I can only hope that he does._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Kate D._

It's official. This is just plain weird. This is the exact same thing that happened to us. I shook my head as I pulled out that last diary entry.

_ February 5,1958_

_Dear Diary,_

_The most amazing the thing happened today! My sisters and I found a secret tunnel system under the school! We followed it and it led to the upperclassmen boys' dormitory. I got to see Garrett! I was so happy!_

_Irina got to see Laurent, as well. They were so happy to see each other._

_Today was full of surprises and I loved them all. I just hated having to leave. But I get to see Garrett tomorrow, so it's alright. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Kate D._

A secret tunnel system under the school? It can't be possible, can it? I was in shock as I pulled out the letter that was in the envelop.

It said:

_Dear fellow students of Meyer Academy for Young Women,_

_If you have read the diary entries in this envelop, then you will know the story. I have decided to leave behind these instructions before I level for University._

_I do not know if an event like this will occur again but if it does then I would want you to be prepared. I know how it feels to not be able to see a loved one. It is unbearably painful._

_But here is a key to the smallest drawer of the old vanity in the basement of the upperclassmen girl's dorm. When you find it, unlock the drawer and you will find a clue to where the tunnel system's entry way is._

_If I gave you the direct instructions to the tunnels, they could easily be found and blocked and I would not want that to happen._

_Good luck in finding your way._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Kate D._

So it's true then. There really is a tunnel system under the school. I had to show this to Rose and Alice but first I needed to get that clue.

I ran over to the vanity and unlocked the drawer. In the drawer was a small piece of paper with the same elegant script that was in the letter and the diary entries.

_It said:_

_I hang on the walls of this school._

_I wilt when the air turns cool._

_Under me you will find the clue you need,_

_So follow my Lead._

Okay... that would need some figuring out but we could do it.

I ran up the stairs. I could finally feel some hope.

I burst in the room. "Rose. Alice. Come here quick."

They came out of their rooms. "What is it, Bella?" Rose asked.

"I just found this letter," I said as I handed it to them. They both read it quickly and smiles appeared on their faces. Alice was bouncing happily.

"We need to solve the clues right now," she said.

"Alright. I have the first one right here," I said handing it to them.

"We'll have to start looking tomorrow after we figure this out and after it stops raining," Rose said, looking out the window.

Alice and I nodded. "Let's go figure this out!" Alice exclaimed as she pulled Rose and I to her room.

We stayed in her room for the rest of the night solving the clue. At about 9:00 we figured it out. "The clue is under the ivy of the main office building," I exclaimed when I figured out the last line.

"We'll start looking tomorrow," Rose said as Alice and I nodded. We got ready for bed in the best moods we had been in for almost a month.

**A/N: Yay! They might have found a way to see each other. That should make you happy, people!! Sorry again for the long wait!**

**Please review! I will love you forever!**

**Asta til next time,**

**Kitty/ Freesia :)**


	19. Ch 19 One Step Closer

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken so long. I've just been incredibly busy with homework and volleyball and all the other stuff that comes along with high school. I would like to thank all of my patient and amazing reviews and my wonderful beta. Enough of my rambling, let's get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Soundtrack (Look for A/N to start song): _When The Day Met The Night _by Panic! At The Disco**

**Chapter 19: ONE STEP CLOSER**

**(Bella's POV)**

"I can't find anything!" I heard Alice yell from the left side of the main office building. We had been looking for the second clue for the past two hours and we were getting very frustrated.

We had told the boys and they were ecstatic. We could hear Emmett and Jasper chanting in the background "we can see the girls, we can see the girls" when we called to tell them. We all laughed when we heard them. It was the first time I had heard Edward laugh in a long time and it gave me hope.

But that hope was slowly starting to slip away as we continued to look for this one clue. Why couldn't we find it? I know that we figured it out. Nothing else fit.

"Maybe we're not looking in the right place," Rose suggested.

"I know that we are. Nothing else fit the clue," I said, shaking my head.

"Let's look for a little while longer and if we don't find anything, then we'll have to look at another time," Rose sighed. Alice and I nodded and continued our search.

After about fifteen minutes, we all came back to each other with dejected looks on our faces. "This is hopeless," I said.

Alice and Rose only nodded and we started to head back to our dorm. We were about to walk inside when Alice stopped suddenly.

"Wait! What was the date on those diary entries?"

"1958. Why?" I asked, confused.

She turned to Rose and asked, "Wasn't the main office in a different building back in the fifties? They had to change buildings for some reason, right?"

Rose's face lit up. "Yeah, the first office building was near the library. They haven't used that building in almost fifty years."

"Why are we standing around then. Let's go!" I said.

Alice and Rose had to lead the way since I didn't where the building was. When we got there we split up and started looking.

We had been looking for at least an hour when I heard Alice squeal from the other side of the building. "Oh my gosh! I found it! I found it!"

I quickly made my way to the other side to find Rose already there. Alice was bouncing up and down like crazy.

"Open it!" Rose said.

Alice quickly tore open the envelope that had the same script as the other one. Inside was a small sheet of paper.

"Read it! I said excitedly.

Alice cleared her throat and began. **(A/N: I just thought it sounded cool when Alice was reading the clue)** "It says:

_I have been around since the beginning of time. _

_I can be heard day or night. _

_I may be a note or a chime. _

_But will not ring until the sky is alight._

"Umm... okay? Does that make any sense to you at all?" I asked. I was seriously confused.

Rose and Alice shook their heads no. "Well, we can't figure it out out here," Rose said, looking up at the sky. It was quickly changing from the clear blue that we had seen this morning to a dark gray as the rain clouds started to take over the sky.

Alice and I agreed and we headed back to our dorm.

When we got back to the dorm, we all crowded around my desk like we did the night before. After an hour of fruitless laboring over the clue, we all decided to call the boys for help.

Edward picked up after the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hi," I breathed. I missed hearing his voice regularly. When I regained my train of thought, I asked, "Guess what?"

"What?" he asked. I could hear the smile in his voice. Apparently I sounded really excited.

"We found the next clue."

"Really?" He sounded excited now. "That's great."

"Yeah, but we have a small problem," I said.

"And what might that small problem be?" he asked.

"We can't figure it out," I said bluntly.

"Oh," he said. "And might this phone call be because of that?"

"Maybe," I said trying to hold back a laugh.

"And were you hoping that maybe us guys could help you solve said clue?" he asked.

I laughed. "You would be correct. I knew you were smart."

It was his turn to laugh. "Well I'm glad to know that my girlfriend knows that I'm not completely dimwitted."

"Well, I'm glad that my boyfriend knows that I know that he isn't dimwitted," I said with a laugh.

He laughed and we went on like that for a little while and then I gave him the clue and he said that he and the guys would work on it.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said before he hung up.

I missed him horribly but I kept telling myself that all we had to do was find and solve all of the clues and then we could find the door and then we could see each other.

Wow... we had a lot of work to do. 

**A/N: Once again, I am so sorry for the long wait (and for my horrible rhyming skills). Those clues are making my brain hurt... a lot. Sorry its so short. Darn that writer's block. Ha ha, no not really. **

**Anyway, I would like to thank all of my amazing reviewers. Whoo! Anyway, do what you guys do best: read and review!**

**P.S. I have a new website (that actually works) with all of the pictures for this story and my other story. Check it out if you want. Just click on the homepage button one my profile.**

**Kitty :)**


	20. Ch 20 Searching Again

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the wait! I know I keep saying that school is crazy and all that jazz but I'm only speaking the truth here. **

**Okay people, I know that I haven't updated in awhile but the response for last chapter was… well, not as great as I expected. I know that my updates are crazy and all but cut me some slack, high school takes up a lot of my spare time!**

**Anyways, I've started another story. Now before you start saying that I shouldn't be doing three stories at once, let me tell you that I've taken a break from one of them (writer's block sucks majorly, man!), so that means I'm only writing two at the moment. The new one is called **_**Beautiful Melodies**_**. Check it out after you finish this chapter, if you would like. Now I'm going to stop rambling and get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Soundtrack: **_**Hum Hallelujah **_**by Fall Out Boy**

**Chapter 20: SEARCHING AGAIN**

**(Edward's POV)**

_I have been around since the beginning of time. _

_I can be heard day or night._

_I may be a note or a chime._

_But I will not ring until the sky is alight._

"Does that make any sense at all to you guys?" Emmett asked after we had each read the clue for the fifth time today.

"Sort of," I said. I looked back down at the clue. "I understand the third line. It means music of some sort."

"Obviously," Jasper said. "But what does the other part mean? We can't possibly start to look for the next clue if we can't even figure out this one first."

I looked over at the clock. 11:47 p.m. I sighed. "Well, we can't do anything tonight. It's too late. We'll figure it out tomorrow and start looking."

Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement and got up to head to their rooms.

I got up after them and went to my room.

We had gotten the clue from the girls two days ago and all we have figured out is the third line of a four line clue. Seriously how hard could it be. Apparently its harder than it looks.

I got ready for bed and fell onto my bed and thought about my Bella. It's been a month and a half since I've seen her beautiful face and it was getting harder and harder for me to be away from her. I missed her smiling face and her musical laugh.

Just the thought of being able to see her again made me want to solve this clue even faster. I got up off my bed and went over to my desk where I had set the clue down.

I sat down and got to work.

When I finally looked up at the clock, it said 4:29 a.m. I smiled tiredly at the clock. It had taken almost all night but I finally figured out what the clue meant. I was too tired to tell anyone else and I had a feeling that there would be no way to wake Emmett, or Jasper for that matter, up at 4:30 in the morning. I swear those two knock themselves unconscious before they go to bed.

I climbed into my bed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

I woke up to find two people hovering over me. I yelped and fell off the bed. _Man, that's the second time that's happened this year _I thought to myself as I got up to see my brother and my best friend rolling on the floor laughing.

"I didn't… know… that your… voice… could reach… that octave," Jasper said in between his fits of laughter.

"Ha ha. Very funny," I said. Note the obvious sarcasm. **(A/N: That was just a little comic relief.)**

"Yes. Yes, it was," Emmett said once he caught his breath.

"Well, if your going to continue to mock me, then I might as well not tell you what the clue means," I said. I know I sounded like a five-year-old, but they could get over it.

"When did you figure out the clue?" Emmett asked.

"Last night after you two knocked yourselves out with a rock or something."

"Oh," they said together.

We've been spending _way _too much time together. We really needed to find the next clue and fast.

"Well, what does it mean?" Jasper asked impatiently.

"You know they old chapel near the back of the campus?" They both nodded. "Well, if I understand correctly, then the clue is in the old bell tower."

"And how exactly do you figure that?" Jasper asked.

"The first line says _I have been around since the beginning of time_. So I figured that either it was the earth or religion, or God, possibly. Well, the earth didn't make sense, so I went with religion." I paused to make sure they were with me on this. They both nodded to go on.

"The next line says _I can be heard day or night_, so I thought that the theme of music would be continued throughout the rest of the clue. We know what the third line meant. So that left the fourth line. It said that it wouldn't ring until the sky is alight, which means dawn. And you know that they used to ring the chapel bells at dawn until about fifty years ago, right?" They both nodded.

"That makes sense," Emmett said. "I say we take a look."

And with that we got dressed and headed over to the old chapel. The girls couldn't help us look because, if I was right, then they weren't allowed on this side of the school.

Once we reached the chapel, we went to the bell tower entrance and headed up to the top to start. It looked like no one had been up here in fifty years. Everything was covered in dust and cobwebs.

We looked for about an hour; moving boxes that were stored there, and looking under everything else. We could find nothing.

"There isn't anything here," Emmett called from further down the steps.

I sighed and thought over the clue again. Did I miss something? Wait, _I will not ring until the sky is alight_. The bells! I ran up the steps past Jasper and up to the very top of the bell tower where the old bells still hung.

I started with the largest and went to the smallest. I heard Emmett and Jasper coming up the stairs after me, but I wasn't paying any attention to them.

I had looked through all the bells, except for the last one, and found nothing. The smallest bell was my only hope left. I started feeling inside the bell. At first it felt like the inside of a bell should, but then I felt it. A piece of parchment-like paper. I smiled and pulled it off the side of the bell.

I looked at the paper to see that it was an envelope with some old fancy script written on the front. "Hey guys, I found it!" I called back to them.

"Awesome!" Emmett said as I crawled back from the small space that the bell was located in. A 6'2" guy should not be crawling in a space designed for a five-year-old girl.

I handed the envelope to Jasper and then dusted myself off. We had to be clean or else someone would get suspicious. Not that searching through an old abandoned chapel bell tower is suspicious or anything.

Jasper opened the envelope and read over the slip of paper inside. "Yep, this is it," he said as he put it back in the envelope.

"Let's go tell the girls," I said as they nodded and then we headed back down the stairs.

**A/N: Yay! They found the next clue, but you'll just have to wait and see what it is and I know that you guys want to know what it is.**

**Anyway, review. Review. REVIEW!**

**Asta til next time,**

**Kitty**


	21. Ch 21 Swap

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back and wondering what happened to all of my reviewers. I mean, seriously guys, I used to get 20 or more reviews for each chapter and now the most I get is 8. Come on, I know you guys can do better than that. Your reviews make me happy and if I'm happy, then the faster you get an update.**

**Okay, well now that I got that out of my system, READ ON!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!!**

**Soundtrack: **_**Fences **_**by Paramore (the lyrics kinda match the clue, but I'm not too sure about that -shrugs- oh well)**

**Chapter 21: SWAP**

**(Edward's POV)**

"What did the clue say?" I asked Jasper as we walked back to our dorm.

Jasper cleared his throat and read:

_Put on your mask_

_To help complete this task_

_Take a walk across the stage_

_To help find the next page._

"That's easy," I said. Emmett and Jasper just looked at me. "It's the old theater building on the girl's campus. They quit using it after they built the new one over here."

"How do you know that it's in the old one?" Emmett asked.

"Well, they built the new one the year after that girl who's leaving the clues graduated in 1959. So, she probably put the clue in the old one, so that it would stay there."

"That make sense, I guess," Jasper said. "But if your right, then we'll have to let the girls find this one."

Emmett and I nodded as we reached our dorm and climbed the stairs to call the girls and give them their next clue.

**(Bella's POV)**

I had just gotten off the phone with Edward after he told us about the clue that they had found.

This one was probably the easiest of them all so far. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had already figured it out for us, so now all Rose, Alice, and I had to do was find the next one.

"Come on, guys," I called from the door of our dorm. "How long does it take to put on a jacket?"

"We're coming," Rose called back, as she and Alice came out of their rooms.

"Finally," I said. I was eager to get to the old theater building. The faster we found the clues the faster we could see our boys and I was in desperate need to see mine.

We walked casually over to the old building and slipped inside when we knew that no one was looking.

Once we were inside we split up to look for the next clue. Rosalie went to the back of the building, Alice went up to the balcony, while I went up to look around the stage.

The stage was covered in old props from previous plays, dust-covered boxes, and other odd things.

I walked over to the far side of the stage to start looking. I moved boxes aside, looking for the clue. I don't know how many times I sneezed, there was so much dust covering almost every inch of this building.

For thirty minutes, I looked for the clue and found nothing but a few dead spiders, more dust, and a really creepy looking clown head (what it was doing here in the first place, I had no idea).

I climbed off the stage and called to Alice and Rose, "Have you guys found anything yet?"

I heard a crash and some coughing coming from the balcony. I rushed up the stairs to find Alice covered in dust, coughing her head off.

"Alice, what happened?" I asked. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I spun around to see who it was. I let out a sigh of relief. It was only Rose.

"What happened?" she asked as she waved some dust away from her face.

"That's what I just asked," I said to Rose as we turned back to Alice for an explanation.

She coughed again before she said, "Well, I was climbing up on that ladder over there to look in those boxes up there." She pointed to what looked like a ledge that had many boxes piled up on it. "And I saw a box that was marked 'masks', so I opened that one up and looked through it and I found it!" Alice started to jump up and down. She pulled the envelope out of her pocket and waved it around. Rose and I joined her in the jumping for a minute.

"But what was that huge crash we heard?" Rose asked when we had calmed down a bit.

"Well, as you can see, I got a little excited and I might have tried to get off the ladder to fast and I lost my balance and kinda fell off the ladder and brought half of those boxes down with me," Alice said all in one breath with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Let's get out of here. I really want to take a shower now." She looked down at her dust-covered body. Rose and I laughed.

We made sure no one was near the building before we left for our dorm. After we had all taken showers (how we got that we could get that dirty in thirty minutes was beyond me), we called the boys to tell them that we found the next clue.

When we told them that Alice fell off a ladder, we cracked up at their reactions. Jasper was asking frantically if she was okay (I think the question "Did you hit your head?" came up once, which only made us laugh harder), Emmett just burst out laughing, and I heard Edward chuckling in the background (he had told me the many stories of when Alice fell off things because she got too excited).

After we hung up the phone, we all headed to our bedrooms. We had just made it back in time for curfew when we had got back from the theater building. I was exhausted after today. All I wanted to do was sleep and dream about the boy that I was one step closer to seeing again.

**A/N: Okay, folks, that's it for this chapter. Hope up enjoyed that. Anyway, so I have this system and this system is my new updating system. Since I have two fanfics running at the same time, I thought I could split up the update times. I will be updating this story about once a week and I will be updating my other story about twice a week. My work load has finally let up for the moment, so I have more time to write and stuff. **

**So… yeah. Anyways, review, people, REVIEW!!! Just push the small purplish-blue button at the bottom of your screen. It's not hard, I promise. **

**Asta til next time,**

**Kitty**


	22. Ch 22 Last One

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! There was a bit of improvement on the review front! Thanks! Anyway, as I said in my last chapter of my other story (**_**Beautiful Melodies**_**), I have hurt my wrist and typing with one hand is difficult, so sorry for the wait. That's it for now. READ ON!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Soundtrack: **_**Can You Keep A Secret? **_**by The Cab (Awesome song! Awesome band!) **

**Chapter 22: LAST ONE**

**(Edward's POV)**

It was the day after the girl's had given us the next clue.

_I have been around since 1591_

_I have captured the hearts of more than one_

_I'm a classic that has always been read_

_No matter what has been said_

"Alright?" Emmett said. It sounded more like a question, than a statement.

"This one's easy," Jasper said.

"It is?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, the clue is in the old section of the library. You know, the part that no one ever uses, unless they want to make-out," he said, cocking his eyebrow at Emmett.

"Oh, yeah, I know the place," Emmett said with a chuckle.

"Oh man, Emmett. That's my sister you're talking about," Jasper said with a disgusted look on his face. Emmett just chuckled again.

"Alright, now that we know what Emmett uses the library for, let's get back to the clue," I said. I didn't really want to hear anymore of the current conversation.

"Okay, well, what I was saying was that there's a classics section up there, and there's a lot of Shakespeare. Shakespeare is the only writer that I can think of that wrote in the 1500's, so the clue could be in one of his books."

"That makes sense," I said. "Let's go."

Emmett, Jasper, and I headed over to the library, which was on our side of campus, and went quickly to the used portion of it.

"Alright, look for Shakespeare," Jasper reminded us as we split up.

After about twenty minutes, I heard Emmett saying, "Hey guys, I think I found it."

I met Jasper in the aisle that Emmett was in. He was holding a very old-looking copy of _Romeo and Juliet_.

"There's a letter," he said, holding up an envelope made of the same paper as the other ones.

"Let's go back to the dorm before we read it," I suggested. They both nodded and we left.

When we got back to the dorm, Emmett opened the letter and read:

_Dear Fellow Students,_

_If you are reading this letter, let me congratulate you. My sisters and I took much of our time creating and hiding these clues that you have found. _

_Inside this envelope are two letters, one for the men of the group and one for the women. Each letter will show you the way to your respective passageway. _

_Good luck. I hope that you are reunited with your loved ones once again._

_Sincerely,_

_Kate D._

After he finished reading the letter, Emmett pulled out two more pieces of paper. One of them had _Ladies _written on it and the other had _Gentlemen_.

Emmett handed the girl's envelope to Jasper and opened ours. He read:

_Gentlemen,_

_I am proud of the fact that you are just as dedicated to your loved as ours were. _

_I'll keep this short, so you can be on your way. Just follow the stairs to the basement of your dormitory and you will find many different pieces of furniture. Some of that furniture has drawers. I have a feeling that you young men will be smart enough, and strong enough, too figure out the rest. _

_Good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Kate D._

"Okay, so she just told us that the passageway entrance is in the basement. And there will probably be a door, which means that we'll need a key. So, the key must be in one of drawers of the old furniture," Emmett said.

Jasper and I nodded and then we headed towards the basement after we called the girls to let them know.

**(Bella's POV)**

"Hey, guys, come here," I called to Alice and Rose from my room.

"What?" Rose asked as she came in, followed by Alice.

"I just got off the phone with Edward and he said that they figured out the next clue and that it was the last clue. And they found this letter from Kate. It told them how to find their entranceway to the tunnel."

Alice was bouncing up and down again. Rose had a huge smile on her face. "Were there any instructions for us?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Edward just sent them to me," I said as I pulled my phone back out of my pocket. "They said that basically all we have to do is find the key to the door of the tunnel, which we would find in the basement, and then follow the tunnel."

"Okay, let's go," Alice said as she hopped off my bed.

I laughed and Rose and I followed her to the basement.

**(Edward's POV)**

We had been looking for almost an hour for the key to the door and had found nothing.

"Why haven't we found anything?" Emmett asked as he kicked the dresser that he had just looked through.

The we heard a little _clink _sound on the floor. I looked over at the floor near the dresser and saw a small key laying on the floor next to it.

"It looks like you just found it, Em," I said as I bent over to pick up the key and showed it to him.

He laughed. "I guess my anger management has its quirks." I just shook my head and laughed at him.

"Jasper," I called. "We found it."

After Jasper had met up with Emmett and I, we started to move furniture away from the walls to see, if we could find the door.

**(Bella's POV)**

After about an hour of fruitless searching, we had found absolutely nothing. I repeat, nothing.

"Why can't we find it?" Rose asked as she kicked the chest of drawers that she had just gone through.

A small jingle caught my attention. Over by the chest was a small key.

"Rose, I think you found it," I said, a huge smile appearing on my face.

"Really?" she asked, looking around the floor. She spotted it and picked it up.

"Hey, Alice. We found the key," I called to her.

"Awesome. I found the door," she called back.

"What?" Rose and I exclaimed at the same time.

Rose and I made my way over to where Alice was. "How do you know that's its the door?" I asked as I saw the small door that Alice was standing next to.

"I just have this feeling," she said.

Rose gave Alice the key, who put it in the lock and pushed open the door. She looked at us with a smirk.

She, Rose, and I started to bounce a little. "Let's go," Alice said, as she walked through the doorway.

"But it's really dark in there," I said. But my fears disappeared when Alice held up a small flashlight.

"Come on," she said as Rose and I followed her into the darkness.

**(Edward's POV)**

I looked into the darkness of the tunnel. "Hey guys, I think I found it," I called to them.

"Awesome," I heard Emmett say as he and Jasper made their way over to me.

"Let's go," I said when they got over to me.

I ducked my head to go into the tunnel, but when I turned around to see if they were following, they weren't even moving. I gave them a questioning look.

"Unless you want me to fall on you when I trip over something, I advise you go get a flashlight or something," Emmett said.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small flashlight and held it up to his face. "Happy now?"

"Very," he said. He ducked into the passageway after me, followed by Jasper, and we headed off into the darkness to find our loves.

**A/N: FINALLY! They found the tunnel! Sorry for the wait, and the cliffy of sorts. Hope you liked that.**

**Oh, and I have this poll on my profile that I would like for you to vote for, if you don't mind. Thanks.**

**Asta til next time then,**

**Kitty**


	23. Ch 23 Finding Each Other

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! They're awesome! I love you guys! And because I love you guys so much, I typed this up as fast as I could (I'm still in a wrist brace and typing is still difficult) just for you guys! And I decided that I would post it early too! I hope you like it! READ ON!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Soundtrack (look for A/N to start song): **

**#1 **_**Tunnel **_**by The Used**

**#2 **_**Take My Hand **_**by The Cab**

**Chapter 23: FINDING EACH OTHER**

**(Bella's POV)**

**(#1)** Alice, Rose, and I had been walking through the dark tunnel, with only a small flashlight as a source of light, for almost half an hour.

"Do you see the end?" I asked after a little while.

"No," they both said. I sighed and continued walking.

After about another ten minutes of hearing only our footsteps, I looked up (since it was dark, I was more prone to tripping) and saw a small pinpoint of light. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. The light was still there.

"Hey guys," I whispered. "Do you see that light up ahead?"

They both squinted and nodded. "What do you think it is?" Rose asked.

"Either it's the end of the tunnel or we're just seeing things," Alice said as she started to walk faster. Rose and I sped up as well.

The light was a good fifty yards in front of us, but we sped our way towards it. When we got there, we were shocked to say the least. Even Alice was quiet.

At the end of the tunnel there was a huge room filled with bright light and very nice-looking furniture.

We wandered into the room to look around. I walked over to a small table that had a bunch of picture frames on it.

One caught my attention in particular. I picked it up and saw that the picture was of a pretty blond girl about my age and a boy with long sandy-colored hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He had his arms wrapped around the girl's waist with his chin resting on her shoulder and they were both smiling. At the bottom of the frame, there was an engraving. _Kate and Garrett Forever._

"Alice. Rose," I called. "You need to see this."

They came rushing over and saw what I was holding. They looked at me, confused.

"It's the girl who wrote the clues and the letters," I said, pointing to the girl. "And that was the boy that she talked about in her diary." I pointed to the boy in the picture.

"Wow," they said.

I looked over at the other pictures. They had other girls and boys in them. "These must be her sisters."

They both picked at a picture and looked at them. "So they actually got this to work, didn't they?" Alice said.

"Yeah, apparently so," I said. I put the picture down and looked around the room. We were the only ones there. "How do you think the boys are fairing?"

We all looked at each other and shrugged. We'd just have to wait to find out.

**(Edward's POV from about the middle of Bella's POV)**

"For the love of all that is holy, Emmett, quit stepping on me!" I said after he had stepped on the back of my foot for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Sorry. Sheesh, it's not my fault that Jasper's rubbing all up on me," he said.

"I am doing no such thing," Jasper defended himself quickly. "If you would quit stopping out of nowhere, I wouldn't have touched you at all."

"Sure," Emmett said immaturely.

"Dude, that's disgusting," Jasper said. I had to agree with him there.

"Would you two quit arguing like an old married couple for two seconds?" I asked. I was getting tired of there constant bickering.

"Whoa, whoa, stop right there, Eddie-boy," Emmett said. "One, we are _not _married."

"Says the guy who just called me gay," Jasper muttered under his breathe.

Emmett ignored him. "Two, we are not old. And three, we are not arguing, we are having an aggressive discussion."

"Sure, Em, you just keep telling yourself that," I said as I continued walking.

Just then I saw a pinpoint of light farther ahead of me. I stopped to make sure I wasn't seeing things. But before I could take a good look, I was on the ground, being crushed by my giant of a brother and my best friend.

"Can't… breathe," I choked out, when I realized that they weren't moving.

"Jazz, get off me," Emmett grunted. I felt the load get lighter as Jasper got off of Emmett and then I sucked in a big gulp of air when Emmett finally got off me.

"Why did you stop all of a sudden?" Jasper asked.

Once I caught my breath, I pointed towards the end of the tunnel. "Do you see that light?"

"Yeah," they both said.

"I think it's the end of the tunnel," I said. They both agreed and off we went.

We reached the end quickly only to be welcomed by the most beautiful sight in the world.

**(Bella's POV from a little while after we left her)**

**(#2) **I heard fast coming footsteps and spun around to see where they were coming from. I didn't see anyone except for Rose and Alice and they weren't moving.

And then the most amazing sight greeted my eyes. Edward.

I gasped and happy tears filled my eyes. He looked around frantically, but when he saw me, his face lit up and he came running. I met him in the middle.

I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He was here. In my arms. And I didn't want anything else.

He stroked my hair until I finally stopped crying. I looked up at him, my vision still a little blurry from my tears.

He didn't say anything. He just smiled down at me and kissed me with as much passion as our first kiss. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss; making up for all of the time that we had missed with each other.

When we finally pulled apart, he looked down at me lovingly and said, "I missed you."

The tears fell again, only to be wiped away gently by Edward's thumb. "I missed you too."

He kissed me again. This time it was gentle and sweet, but still filled with passion.

"I love you," I said after we broke apart again.

"I love you too," he said as he pulled me tighter into his embrace.

**(Edward's POV)**

I was so happy to finally be able to see my angel's face again. I was the best feeling in the entire world.

I pulled her tighter to me, never wanting to let her go ever again.

I pressed my face into her hair. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again," I mumbled into her hair.

She giggled. "Good, 'cause the same goes for you."

It was so good to hear her laugh again.

**(A/N: Alright, I normally don't do this, but since it's such a good and important scene, I'm going to do all of the other's POV's as well. Enjoy!)**

**(Rosalie's POV)**

I spun around when I heard the footsteps.

My entire face lit up when I saw him. Emmett.

He looked around for me and came running at me full speed when he spotted me.

He scooped me up in his arms and planted his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back for all of the time that we had lost with each other.

When we broke apart for air, he said, "I love you. So, so much."

"I love you too," I said as I replanted my lips on his again.

**(Emmett's POV)**

I can't believe that I have my Rose in my arms again. I missed her so much. She was my life.

All I wanted to do was hold her and never let her go and that is exactly what I was planning on doing.

**(Alice's POV)**

_Please let it be them_ I thought as I heard the hurried footsteps.

Then I saw the most amazing person in the world. Jasper.

I didn't even let him move. I just ran straight over to him and jumped into his arms. I started kissing him wherever I could reached.

When I quit moving for a second, he pressed his lips against mine with so much passion that it made me want to collapse into a puddle on the floor.

He must have sensed this, because he just pulled me tighter to him as I kissed him back.

"I love you," I said.

**(Jasper's POV)**

"I love you too," I said against Alice's lips.

God, did it feel good to hold her again. I had missed her so much that it hurt. I wasn't myself when she wasn't with me. She was part of me and it would always be that way.

**(Bella's POV)**

When we had all finished with our individual greetings we went to see all of the others. Emmett and Edward went over to hug their sister (well… Edward hugged her, Emmett sorta crushed her). Jasper went to hug his twin and then Emmett and Jasper came to give me a hug as well.

We all went back to our respective partners and found a place to sit and talk for a while. I was sitting on Edward's lap with his arms around my waist, holding me close. Alice was on Jasper's lap as well. Emmett was sitting very close to Rose with his arm around her shoulder. She had her head leaning on my chest.

After a while, Emmett turned to Alice and said with a smirk, "You need to watch you're boy over there. He was all up on me in the tunnel."

Jasper growled. "You better sleep with one eye open tonight."

"It's all right, Jazzy. I know your nothing like that," Alice chirped.

"Okay, _too much information_," Emmett said, holding up a hand.

We all laughed at that one. I missed this a lot.

After we had gotten caught up on everything, we had to devise a plan to sneak down here to see each other.

"I think that, if we were sneaky, then we could do it at least four times a week," Alice said.

We all agreed. "But we would need to stagger the times, so no one would get suspicious of us," I said. They all nodded.

After we agreed on that, we continued to talk about everything and nothing, just enjoying each other's company for the first time in almost two months.

**A/N: YAY!!! They finally got to see each other. I made myself tear up a bit actually. Lol, anyway, review, people, review! I want to know what you think about this chapter. It's my personal favorite so far.**

**Remember to vote on my poll. Please and thank you!**

**Asta til next time,**

**Kitty**


	24. Ch 24 Caught

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! I made it over 300! That's pretty freakin' sweet, man! Anyway, I'll let you read now!**

**P.S. I have decided to make a little time jump… about a month maybe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Soundtrack: _Think Of You Later (Empty Room) _****by Every Avenue**

**Chapter 23: CAUGHT**

**(Mystery POV #1)**

I watched as the Cullen brothers and the Hale boy snuck down to the basement of the dorm. What are they up to?

I picked up my bag and followed them.

**(Mystery POV #2)**

I watched as Bella, Alice, and Rosalie walked down the basement of the dorm. What the heck could they be doing down there?

I looked around to make sure no one else was around. No one was. I picked up my bag and followed them.

**(A/N: Hmm… I wonder who those two could be?)**

**(Bella's POV)**

It was another one of our weekly meetings down in the room below the school. We had gotten very comfortable in the room. It had become a safe haven for us.

Edward was sitting next to me on one of the many couches in the room with his arm around my shoulders. I had my head resting on his shoulder as we laughed about something that Emmett had done to Mike earlier that day.

"Well, I was just walking to my next class and I saw Mike just standing there, and it had been awhile since I had done something to him, so I decided that I had time to spare," Emmett said nonchalantly. "I was going to come up behind him and do something, but right as I got right behind him, he turned around and screamed like a little girl and ran away. I didn't even do anything to him. It was the most hilarious thing that's happened all week."

We all burst out laughing. Mike was the boys' constant source of entertainment nowadays. It was just too bad that we couldn't be there in person to see it.

We started talking about other things, when a thought came to me. "Hey, you guys never told us how you found the key to the door."

"Yeah," Rose and Alice said together.

"Funny story, actually," Emmett said with a nervous chuckle.

Edward and Jasper laughed. "Emmett was getting… what's the word I'm looking for… frustrated… yeah, let's go with that…, so he decided to kick a dresser that he had just looked through, and out it fell," Edward explained simply.

It was quiet for a second, Rose, Alice, and I just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked. The boys looked very confused.

Once we caught our breaths, I explained it to them. "Well, Rose over there, thought it would be a good idea to kick the dresser that _she _had just looked through, and out came our key."

The boys laughed at that.

"That's my girl," Emmett said as he kissed Rose's temple. She just giggled. They were made for each other.

Our laughter was cut off by the sound of someone opening a door. We all whipped our heads around and saw two of the worst sites in the world.

Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory.

"So this is where you guys have been sneaking off to every other day," Mike said as he looked around.

The boys just glared at him. He definitely wasn't one of the people that I had missed when the Board set these stupid rules.

"I was starting to wonder if you guys were having a secret meeting or something. I didn't know it would be underground, but hey, whatever floats your boat," Mike said as he walked farther into the room.

Lauren was just standing there, glaring at Rose, Alice, and I. We were glaring back.

I was starting to get this really bad feeling that this was going to be the last time we would see this room.

I felt Edward slowly lift his arm from around my shoulder. I looked up at him, wondering what he was doing, when I looked over to see Emmett doing the same with Rose and Jasper slowly moving Alice off his lap and sitting her next to him. Then all three boys got up at the same time. I looked over at Mike's face and it changed from confident to terrified in a matter of seconds.

"Now, Mike, I advise you leave and not tell anyone about this and then maybe we won't hurt you for following us," Emmett said as Edward and Jasper closed in on Mike's left and right sides.

Mike began to whimper and dashed towards the door and up the tunnel back to the boy's dorm.

Now we had to take care of Lauren. I turned to see where she was, but I didn't see her anywhere.

"Where did she go?" Rose asked, still looking around the room for her.

"I don't know, but I have a very bad feeling that she's going somewhere we don't want her to go," I said as Rose, Alice, and I sprinted towards our door.

"Go make sure Mike doesn't tell anyone," I heard Alice call over her shoulder to the boys. The last thing I heard was their fast-moving footsteps and the closing of the door.

* * *

Alice, Rose, and I ran up the tunnel, looking for Lauren all the way. She wasn't in the tunnel which means that she was farther ahead than expected.

We ran up to the common room of the dorm, but didn't see her.

I ran up to Angela, who was sitting on one of the couchs, to ask if she had seen Lauren.

"Yeah, I think I saw her heading towards the dean's office. She seems kind of in a hurry," Angela told me.

I relayed Angela's answer to Rose and Alice and we sped off towards the dean's office, trying to catch Lauren before she told the dean.

Once we reached the dean's office, all hopes of keeping the secret room a secret vanished.

Lauren had just walked out of the dean's office with a triumphant smile on her face.

The dean followed her out, her face a bright red.

"Girls," she said to us in a forced calm voice, "Could you come in here for a moment."

**(Edward's POV)**

We ran up the tunnel after Mike to make sure that he wasn't going to tell anyone. We ran up to the common room, but didn't see him. I asked one of the boys if they had seen him. They said that they saw him heading towards the dean's office.

I told Emmett and Jasper and we sprinted towards the dean's office.

But we were too late. Mike had a evil smirk on his face as he walked out of the dean's office. The dean followed him out, looking very unhappy.

"Could you boys please come in here for a moment?" he said to us. We glared a Mike as we walked past him and into the office.

**A/N: Oooo, double cliffy! Oh my, oh my! Sorry it's so short, I didn't have much time to write this, but I hope you liked it. **

**Sorry, if you like Mike. I really don't so I decided to make him a little… well, a little more than a little… wimpy. I think it's funny. **

**Anyway, review!!!! And vote for my poll if you haven't already done so! (Thank you to those of you who have.)**

**I think there are going to be only a few more chapters left in this story, so yeah… on that note…**

**Asta til next time,**

**Kitty**


	25. Ch 25 The Office

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter just for you. I hope you liked that last chapter with its double cliffy and all. Ha! I love those things! Well… not really but they're fun to write. Yeah… I'm going to stop rambling on and on and on and let you read now. On with the reading and such!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Soundtrack: **_**Move Along **_**by The All-American Rejects (I think it fits, but I'm not sure... Oh well.)**

**Chapter 25: THE OFFICE**

**(Bella's POV)**

Alice, Rose, and I walked into the dean's office and sat down in the chairs across from the dean. She was not happy at all.

"Girls," she began. "I am very disappointed in you. You knew the rules and yet you still broke them. Meeting in secret with boys is one, as you should know, against the rules and two very indecent. That's what caused these rules to be set in place."

She took a deep breath. "You were told when the rules were set that the punishment for breaking these rules was expulsion and you have broken the rules…" she trailed off.

I was on the verge of tears. I didn't want or need to get in trouble. All I wanted to do was run to Edward and let him hold me.

Alice and Rose looked about the same. Rose never cried and Alice rarely did. And when I say rarely, I mean _rarely_.

And then I exploded.

The tears fell down my face and I started to yell. "This is not fair! All we wanted to do is see our boyfriends! Is that a crime?! Apparently it is, because now we're going to get expelled because of something that is only natural for a teenage girl to want to do! All because of some stupid rules that were set by the stupid Board because of one stupid girl who couldn't keep her pants on!" **(A/N: I know, I know. Bella's a bit OOC right then, but it's for the story.) **

I know I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't help it. These rules were ridiculous. They didn't help anything, it only made it worse.

I was sobbing harder now and Alice and Rose were trying to comfort me. I didn't even look at the dean.

Once I had calm down, the dean spoke again. "I know, Isabella, that it is only natural for you girls to want to see your boyfriends, but we have these rules for a reason and there is a punishment if the rules are broken." I was about to start sobbing again, but before I could she said something that made me stop. "But I think that expulsion is a little much for doing something that's programmed into our brains, so you three won't be expelled."

All three of our faces lit up. "But," she continued. "You will have detention for a week and you'll have an essay to write about why we have rules and the reasons behind those rules."

We all nodded. We were ecstatic that we could stay, but that meant that we still wouldn't be able to see the boys.

Hopefully we would find a way around that.

**(Edward's POV)**

We walked into the dean's office and sat in the chairs on the other side of his desk.

The dean paced in front of us, shaking his head. "I thought you boys were more responsible than this. Sneaking around with girls is the reason why we have these rules in the first place."

He stopped talking for a second, still shaking his head at us. "You knew that the punishment for breaking these rules was expulsion."

We didn't say anything. We knew that we would be expelled whether we said something against it or not.

"But I think that is the stupidest punishment for doing something that is only natural for responsible young men to do."

Or not.

Our heads whipped up. Was he saying that we weren't going to be expelled.

"So, were not in trouble?" Emmett asked.

The dean laughed. "Oh, yes, you're still in trouble but you're not expelled." We looked at him, still slightly confused. We had broken the rules and that meant that we were supposed to be punished with the punishment that was set with those rules, no matter how stupid.

The dean saw our confused expressions and explained. "You boys are still young and obviously in love with these young ladies. It's only natural for you to want to see them, no matter the price." He raised an eyebrow at us. "So, I'm not going to expel you, but you have a week's worth of detention and an essay to write about rules and why we have them. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," we all said. On the inside, I was jumping up and down Alice-style. We weren't expelled, but that still meant that we couldn't see the girls.

We'd just have to find a way around that.

**(Bella's POV)**

We walked out of the dean's office with smiles on our faces. Lauren was standing against the wall, waiting to see us crying and sobbing. When she saw that we weren't, she looked furious.

"Why aren't you sad?" she asked angrily.

We laughed. "We just have a way with words, I guess," I said as I walked past her with Rose and Alice, leaving her stunned.

We laughed all the way back to the dorm. We went up to our dorm and waited a while before calling the boys and telling them the news.

**(Edward's POV)**

We walked out of the dean's office and saw Mike waiting for us out outside the main office building. We all just smirked at each other when he saw that we weren't upset about our "punishment."

"Why are you all happy?" he asked.

"One, we weren't expelled," I said.

"Two, we got to see your face look like that," Jasper said with a laugh.

"And three, we get to do this," Emmett said as he swung his fist back and punched Mike in the stomach. He fell to the ground and started to whimper.

"Maybe that'll teach you to listen to us when we tell you to do something," Emmett said, bending over Mike.

Mike just whimpered again and we laughed as we headed back to the dorms to tell the girls our news.

**(Bella's POV)**

_**One week later…**_

We had just finished our last day of detention. I was glad it was over. Detention is one of the most boring places that I had ever been. I finished the essay on the first day, so I had four days of just sitting there staring at the clock.

Alice, Rose, and I were just about to leave the classroom that we had had detention in when the teacher watching us got a phone call saying that we needed to go the dean's office.

We looked at each other confused, but we went anyway. I didn't want another week of detention.

We walked over to the main office building where the dean's office was and the secretary told us to go ahead into the office.

"Please sit down, girls," the dean said.

"Are we in trouble?" I asked quietly.

"No, dear, someone wants to talk to you. We're just waiting for the others to come," she said with a warm smile.

We nodded and sat there quietly waiting for whoever else was coming.

**(Edward's POV from the beginning of last Bella's POV)**

We were about to walk out of the classroom that we had had detention in when the teacher called us back and told us that we needed to go see the dean.

We nodded to him and walked over to the dean's office.

"Hello, boys," the dean said as we walked in the room. "If you wouldn't mind coming with me, please."

We followed him out of the building and over to the other main building. As in the main building on the girl's campus. What were we doing over here?

The dean led us into the building and into another room that I assumed was the girl's school dean because I saw her standing there talking to a woman with long blond hair and golden colored eyes. She looked vaguely familiar for some reason.

When I looked over at the dean's desk, I saw our girls sitting in the chairs across on the other side of the desk.

Bella turned around and her face lit up. "Edward!" She jumped out of her seat and ran over to me and threw her arms around my neck. I caught her in my arms. "Hello, love," I said with a chuckle. She smiled up at me. I kissed her on the cheek and set her back down on the floor next to me.

I looked over at my friend and my brother. Alice had jumped into Jasper's arms and he was whispering in her ear and she was giggling. Rose was with Emmett having their typical make-out session.

Someone cleared their throat. All of our heads snapped up and we were all looking at the blond woman.

She had a kind smile on her face. "Hello, my name is Kate Denali."

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Sorry for the cliffy... again. If you want to know what happens, review and you'll find out.**

**That's all I'm asking. Push the little purple button and type like two words for all I care. Just review!!!**

**Vote for my poll too please!**

**Asta til next time,**

**Kitty**


	26. Ch 26 Kate

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! They're awesome and because they are awesome, you guys are awesome! **

**So yeah… sorry about the cliffy last time (again), but I hope you liked it. I think there is going to be only one more chapter left in this story. -sob- On a happier note, I have another chapter for you, so READ ON MY AWESOME READERS & REVIEWERS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I probably never will.**

**Soundtrack: Yeah… I can't think of a song that would fit this chapter, so I'll ket you use your creative minds and find one that you like. 'K? 'K. **

**Previously (Edward's POV)**

_She had a kind smile on her face. "Hello, my name is Kate Denali."_

**Chapter 26: KATE**

**(Bella's POV)**

My jaw dropped. Kate Denali? As in Kate D. the girl who wrote all of those clues for us to find the door? The girl who helped us see the boys again? Kate as in the girl in the picture in the room below he school? That Kate Denali?

I looked over at Rose and Alice and they had the very same expression on their faces. The boys just looked dumbstruck. And trust me, that was a surprise. Edward and Jasper weren't easily dumbstruck. Emmett on the other hand… well, he does have Rose as a girlfriend.

"Hello, Ms. Denali," we all said politely after we were shook out of our stupors when the deans cleared their throats.

Ms. Denali just chuckled softly. "Call me Kate, dears."

We nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Well, I'm assuming you would like to know why I'm here." We nodded. "Well I've heard some very interesting things about you boys and girls."

We all looked guiltily down at the floor. She chuckled again. "Nothing too bad. Just that you broke about twenty school rules including seeing each other when it was forbidden, sneaking around the campus at all hours of the day, and some other odd things." We still hadn't looked up from the floor. "But I'm not here to punish you and, besides, you've already been punished enough."

"Then what are you here for?" Rose asked, always the brave one.

"I'm here to congratulate you," she said simply.

"What?" we asked, shocked.

"I admire students with determination and seeing as you all have that, then I admire you," Kate said. "You all found a way around the rules, which is not always good, but in this case it is. You fought for what you believed was right, and for that I admire you."

We had all been shocked into silence. She admired us? For breaking the rules?

She laughed at our shocked expressions. "You see, when I went here, much of the same thing happened to us that has happened to you today. So, my friends and I found a way around the rules as well." She winked at us. "We found the secret passages just as you had, and wrote clues for the next students that might have a similar problem."

"Is that all you had to tell us?" Rose asked. She seemed to be the only one who could form a coherent sentence at the moment.

"No, I came here to tell you that I had called for a vote to remove the rules from the school. It was a horrible punishment when I went here, and I doubt it's a decent one now." She shook her head, as if remembering her time here. "Anyway, I've come to tell you that the rules are going to be removed, effective immediately."

Our faces lit up. "Really? Are you serious?" I asked, finally able to form a sentence.

She smiled and nodded. I couldn't believe it. The rules were being lifted. This has got to be one of the best moments in my entire life.

Alice was bouncing again, Jasper was trying to hold her down. Emmett was being himself and acting like a five-year-old on a sugar high. Rose had a huge smile on her face. Edward just pulled me closer to him, a big crooked grin on his face.

When we had all calmed down, I asked, "But what made them change their minds? The Board's, I mean."

"Well, I convinced them that keeping you guys apart wasn't going to stop you from trying to find a way to see each other." She raised an eyebrow at us. "So, we all took a vote and decided to lift the rules."

After she explained, we talked about what happened after Kate and her sisters hid the other clues. She told us that they all graduated and that she married Garrett, who was also on the Board, along with Kate; and that she was completely against putting the rules in place in the first place, but was over ruled.

"We understand," I said when she told us about that.

After about half an hour, the deans told us that they needed to speak to Kate before she left. "Goodbye, dears. You're all wonderful, just don't get in anymore trouble," Kate said with a laugh, as we were about to leave the building. Kate was going to make the announcement after school today.

Since the rules had been lifted, the deans actually let us leave on our own together. I was holding Edward's hand as we left the office and decided to head over to the boys' dorm. The deans had let us go early "because of our accomplishment", as they called it.

The rest of the students were still in school (we had our detention during our free period), so no one was around.

We made our way up to the room and split up once we got there. Emmett and Rose went to his room, Alice and Jasper when to his, and Edward and I went to his.

When I got into his room, I fell onto his bed. "Man, I missed this place." Edward chuckled as he walked over to the bed and laid down next to me. I looked around the room. Nothing had changed since the last time that I had been here.

"And I missed _you_," Edward breathed into my ear. I shivered in delight. I had missed just laying here with Edward. It was one of the times where I could just relax and forget about the worries of school.

"I missed you, too," I breathed back. He closed the distance between our faces and our lips met in a sweet kiss. He pulled us up into a sitting position. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer. He placed one of his hands on the small of my back and one on the back of my neck to pull me even closer. The kiss was sweet and gentle but still filled with love and passion.

When we came up for air, we were both breathing harder that normal. "I love you," he breathed as he brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"I love you too," I whispered back as I gave a small smile as I pushed his disarray of hair out of his emerald eyes.

He gave me my crooked smile and gave me another sweet kiss. For the rest of the time, we caught up on all of the things that we missed in each others lives.

* * *

The deans of the schools had just made the announce for all of the students to meet in the assembly hall and now the hall was already flooded with boys and girls.

The girls had to sit on the left side, while the boys were on the right. Some of the girls were waving timidly at their boyfriends, trying to hide it from the deans and the teachers.

Once everyone was seated, the dean of the girl's school cleared her throat and the students quieted immediately. "Thank you. Now boys and girls, I know that these have been some hard times over the past few months, but I have some good news." She paused. I heard the intake of breath from the students near me. "The Board of Education has decided to remove the separation rules from both of our schools."

There for silence for a moment and then there was an explosion of happy cheers. Everyone jumped up from there seats, including Alice, Rose, and I, and ran towards each other.

I ran straight to Edward and he caught me in his arms. "Hello again, love," he said into my ear.

I giggled giddily and just kissed him. I just couldn't hold in the excitement of the thought of being able to see him everyday. It was just too much for me to handle. He kissed me back, pulling me closer.

I looked around and saw all of the happy faces. This was how it was supposed to be. I looked back at Edward and saw what I had always wanted to see. His smiling face looking down at me. I smiled back up at him.

"Let's go, love," he said, pulling me out the door of the assembly hall. No one would miss us.

He pulled me towards the opposite side of the campus, towards a place that I'd only been a few times. Our meadow.

We walked through the forest and towards the one place that we could truly be alone.

He scooped me up in his arms once we had made it to the meadow. I let out a carefree laugh when he did.

He laid me down in the soft grass and laid next to me. I laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, his other arm going behind his head.

We laid there in the silence for a few minutes, but then he asked, "Are you happy, Bella?"

"Yes. I'm very happy," I said, looking up at his face. "And I'll always be happy as long as I'm with you. Are you happy?"

"Yes, and I always will be, thanks to you," he said, smiling down at me.

"I'm glad to hear it," I said as he brought his lips to mine.

**A/N: Aww, it's so cute! I hope you liked that. This was the last real chapter. The epilogue will be coming soon though. So sad that it's ending, but it's true. **

**Please review!!! And vote for my poll! Please and thank you! I already have the next chapter written, so if you want to read it, I advise you to review!**

**OMG!!! (when I say OMG, it means it's big, 'cause I **_**never**_** say OMG unless I'm really stoked about something) It's only six more days until Twilight comes out! I can't wait! I trying not to hyperventilate at the moment! **

**Asta til next time,**

**Kitty**

**P.S. For those of you who read my story **_**Beautiful Melodies**_**, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been wanting to finish this story first. But with only one more chapter left, this one should be finished soon and then I can focus on that one, which means more updates for you guys! Peace!**


	27. Ch 27 Epilogue

**A/N: Hay guys! I'm here with the very last chapter of Hidden Love. I would like to thank all of my loyal readers and reviewers for all of their help and support. You guys are completely and totally AWESOME!!! I'll get all sappy at the end, so just go on and read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Soundtrack: **_**Let It Roll **_**by All Time Low**

**Chapter 27: EPILOGUE**

**(Bella's POV)**

_**One and a half years later…**_

"I now present the Cullen Academy for Boys and Meyer Academy for Young Women's class of 2010!" the dean said into the microphone.

We all cheered and threw our crimson and navy hats into the air. Edward came over to me from his position in the "C" section and picked me up and kissed me sweetly. "Congratulations, love," he said when he pulled away.

I smiled up at him and he pulled me towards where our families were sitting. Edward and I have been going strong for the past year and a half. If anything, our love has gotten stronger.

Emmett, Rose, and Jasper had all graduated last year and are now in college. They all had come home to watch Edward, Alice, and mine's graduation.

Edward pulled me up to our families. Alice was already there giving everyone hugs. She bounced up to Jasper and jumped into his arms and gave him a sweet kiss. Their so cute together. Alice and Jasper were still madly in love with each other. Alice and Jasper were always talking to each other whenever they had a chance over the past year. Jasper came down when he didn't have classes and Alice went up to visit Jasper every once in a while.

Emmett and Rose had been engaged for a little over half a year now. He proposed to her over the Christmas holidays. Who knew he could be romantic? They said that they were going to have the wedding after they graduate from college.

I was pulled over to my family where I was attacked with hugs from everyone. I went over to give my dad a hug. "I'm proud of you, kiddo," he said.

"Thanks, Dad," I said.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie," my mom gushed, when I went over to her.

"Thanks, Mom," I said, giving her another hug. She then went over to Edward and attacked him with a hug.

Both of my parents had met Edward and the rest of his family and loved them instantly. Dad was a little skeptical at first about me having a serious boyfriend, but once he met Edward, he changed his mind.

I went over to greet Edward's parents. I had spent many holidays with them over the past year.

Then I was attacked, once again, by my friends. Emmett scooped me up in a huge bear hug. "Emmett… can't… breathe," I choked out.

"Emmett, put her down before she suffocates," Edward said as he came over to us after he escaped from my mother.

"Sorry," Emmett said as he put me down.

"It's alright," I said, still breathless. "I'm getting used to it." Everyone laughed at that.

I received hugs from Rose, Jasper, and Alice, as well.

We were going to go out to dinner later that night with our parents, so we had the afternoon free.

"Hey, you guys want to go down to the room?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I want to change first," Alice said, looking down at her designer heels.

We laughed and headed to mine and Alice's dorm. We were still in the same room that we were in last year.

We all changed out of our nice clothes (Alice and I still had some of Rose's and Emmett's clothes and Alice always had some of Jasper's and I always had some of Edward's, so they didn't have to go to the boy's dorm to change). Then we made our way down to the basement. Edward and I still had the keys to the tunnel doors.

We made our way through the tunnel and entered the large room at the end of the tunnel.

"It hasn't changed," Rose said as she plopped down on one of the couches.

"Nope, not a bit," I said, sitting on one of the other couches. Edward came to sit next to me.

"You know, we never did write a letter and clues for the next time someone might need this place," Alice said after she sat down next to Jasper.

"You're right," I said. "We should do it now." Everyone agreed. We found some paper and a pen and sat down to write the letter for the next generation of lovers who needed this room.

We started:

_May 22, 2010_

_Dear fellow students of Meyer Academy for Young Women…_

"You should sign it, Bella," Alice said. "After all, you were the one who found the first clue in the first place."

"Are you sure?" I asked looking around at all of my friends.

They nodded and I agreed and signed my name. Once it was in the envelope, I said, "Let's go hide it." Everyone agreed and off we went to hide a piece of our past and someone else's future.

_**

* * *

**_

Fifty years later…

A slim bronze-haired girl with deep, sparkling brown eyes made her way down to the basement of her dorm after a boring school day at Meyer Academy. She missed her boyfriend terribly.

_Stupid rules. Stupid Board _she thought as she maneuvered through the many pieces of old furniture.

She walked over to an old vanity sitting in the corner of the room. She pulled open one of the drawers and an old-looking envelope fell out of the bottom.

She bent down to pick it up, curious. She opened the envelope and pulled out a small key and a letter.

The letter read:

_May 22, 2010_

_Dear fellow students of Meyer Academy for Young Women…_

She read the letter and gasped. A smile spread across her face. Then she ran upstairs to tell her friends about her great discovery.

**THE END**

**A/N: I'm really sad right now. It's the last chapter of this story. I will really miss writing this story, but it has to end. As they say, all good things must come to an end.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews for this story. They have really touched my heart (yes, even the two word ones). Thanks to all of my readers too.**

**Thanks to everyone and for everything!**

**Review for me please! I really like your reviews! They really touch my heart (as I said above). And vote for my poll if you want.**

**Check out my other stories, _Beautiful Melodies _and _On Opposite Ends _(that one's on a temporary hiatus, but I'll update it as soon as possible).**

**Well… this is asta for one last time,**

**Kitty**


	28. AN: Check Out The Soundtrack

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back to tell you guys something!!! And that something is that…**

**You should check out my website (just click on the "homepage" icon on my profile and your there) and check out my Fanfic page.**

**It has banners for all of my stories and if you click on the Hidden Love Pics link, then you can listen to the soundtrack that I have put together for **_**Hidden Love**_**. Cool, right?**

**Anyway… that's all I wanted to say!**

**~Kitti**

**P.S. Oh, and check out my other stories as well. (Hey! Free advertising! Why not use it while you can?;))**


End file.
